Galaxy El comienzo
by GalaxyMusicForLife
Summary: Star y Moon son 2 chicas muy apasionadas: cantan, actúan, bailan: aman las artes. Sus sueños parecen inalcanzables. Que pasa cuando el destino les da una oportunidad que las lleva a los Angeles y a cruzar caminos con Joe, Nick y Kevin?
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis:**

Laura (**L, Lau o Star**) e Irene (**Luna, Lu o Moon**) son dos chicas latinoamericanas algo locas. Cantan, actúan, bailan; de hecho, aman las artes, es su pasión. Quieren alcanzar sus sueños que hasta el momento parecen ser inalcanzables. Porque… ¿Cómo podrían alcanzarlos en un país latinoamericano, si sus sueños son actuar en Disney o firmar un contrato con Hollywood Records? ¿Qué pasaría si por una oportunidad que les brinda el destino logran dar el primer paso hacia la fama pero en el camino encuentran obstáculos y tal vez, el amor…?

**Ref. Esta historia fue escrita con la idea de hacerla parecer una película por lo cual la primera parte describe un poco como se vería en una pantalla y esta escrita en un script.


	2. El comienzo

**Capítulo#1**

_Empieza todo con imágenes de los Jonas haciendo un concierto con Pushing me away de música de fondo. Luego comienzan a desfilar videos en distintos lugares de Caracas, Venezuela donde se ven el cuarto de Luna, su antigua escuela, su vida… Se escucha su voz de fondo._

**Irene**: (_lento y pensativo_). Esta soy yo; soy Irene Belandria pero todo el mundo me dice, Luna, Lu o Moon. Naci en Caracas, Venezuela y tengo diecisiete años. Soy algo joven. Para empezar, soy algo loca, pero tengo la suerte de haber encontrado gente que me quiera así. Desde que tengo memoria he estado bailando, cantando y dibujando. Mi mamá dice que tengo "eso" en la sangre desde que nací. Su explicación para mi pasión por la música es algo rara… Ella dice que cuando estaba esperando a que naciera en el cuarto estaba sonando merengue, Juan Luis Guerra para ser exactos. Y bueno, dice que mi pasión por el dibujo es porque cuando ella era joven amaba pintar, así que lo heredé de ella. Si hay algo que puedo contar de mí misma es que cuando tenía cuatro años, solía cantar Heal the world de Michael Jackson, era tierno pues solo decía "you and me". Cuando era pequeña no tenía tanto interés en dibujar como ahora pero siempre estaba interesada en todas las actividades del colegio: los shows, el coro, la banda; en todo lo que pudiera. Y a pesar de eso todo lo que quería era volverme veterinaria. Pero luego, cambie de idea, y empecé a dibujar, puse y pongo toda mi alma en hacerlo lo mejor que puedo y comencé a desear volverme una diseñadora de modas reconocida y vestir gente famosa como mi ídolo Jessica Alba, Ashley Tisdale o quizás Hilary Duff… tanta gente. Pero recientemente, volví a interesarme en la música y empecé a escribir canciones que desearía cantar algún día en un escenario; cantar cada palabra que escribí. Pero primero quiero volverme una diseñadora de modas, es la razón por la que termine el colegio, me gradué y viajaré a Estados Unidos para estudiar allá. Y después veré que hago con la música…

_Se ve ahora una pantalla negra por unos segundos, luego se vuelven a ver imágenes del concierto sonando Burning Up. Luego vemos imágenes de la ciudad de Lima, Perú donde se ven el cuarto de Laura, su antigua escuela, su vida… __Se escucha su voz de fondo._

**Laura**: (_lento y pensativo). _Bueno, soy Laura Mantilla, pero todo el mundo me llama Lau o Gata. Tengo dieciséis años y no estoy algo loca, estoy COMPLETAMENTE loca. No hay cura para mí; estoy en un estado de locura extrema. Soy realmente hiperactiva, y siempre estoy haciendo algo y no puedo quedarme callada. La música es mi más grande pasión, siempre estoy escuchándola, bailándola, cantándola… la música y yo; yo y la música, somos simplemente inseparables. Actuar es algo que se me da muy natural, lo amo, y es uno de mis sueños. Mis amigos dicen que soy un poco dramática y con mis amigos soy confiada pero sufro de pánico escénico…

No tengo una explicación para mi locura o para mi pasión por la música. Mis papas y mi hermano son completamente opuestos a mí… ¡son callados! Son como genios en ciencia y yo la loca que escogió arte y letras… Los idiomas son otra de mis pasiones… el francés, el italiano, el portugués… todos son idiomas tan lindos... Como me gustan la música y las artes siempre fui a cursos de dibujo y pintura _abstracta la verdad no se me da_, también clases de canto y baile. Tomé si bien recuerdo guitarra y piano también, después de haber aprendido gran parte yo sola. Y gracias a que me encantan los idiomas puedo escuchar canciones en sus versiones originales o grupos extranjeros y hasta cantar en otros idiomas. Toda mi vida mi sueño a sido viajar por el mundo, y volverme una actriz en Broadway o Disney pero no soy capaz de enfrentar mi pánico escénico como para cantar con gente mirándome…. Así que no podría ser una estrella…  
Acabo de terminar el colegio y ya decidí que hacer con mi vida… pero mis padres tienen otros planes para mí…

_En Venezuela…_

**Luna**: Ok Luna… Cálmate… ¿Te estás olvidando algo? _(Iba y venía por todo el cuarto.)_ No… todo está en orden… Entonces mis maletas, toda mi ropa está ahí… Mi maquillaje… Ok, todo esta en su lugar… Ahora, el dinero, la dirección de la señora que me alojará, mi folder de diseño, los documentos de la inscripción en los cursos de diseño y mi pasaje… (_Lo busca en el escritorio._) ¡Mi pasaje! ¿Dónde está? (Empieza a buscar por todas partes y cambiando todo de lugar, desesperada.) ¡MOM! You have my ticket, right?

**Mamá de Luna**: ¿Por qué me hablas en ingles?

**Luna**: I already told you! I'm leaving to the USA and I need to practice!

**Mamá de Luna**: Ok. Pero mi inglés no es tan bueno…

**Luna**: Entonces tienes mi pasaje, ¿o no?

**Mamá de Luna**: Sí, cálmate. Tómalo.

**Luna**: Listo. (_Lo mira detenidamente mirando las horas de los vuelos._) Ok. Entonces, mañana tengo que tomar… ¡¿3 VUELOS?

**Mamá de Luna**: Sí, de ese modo es más económico…

**Luna**: Entonces mi primer vuelo es a Lima, Perú; allí son tres horas de escala… Luego el siguiente vuelo es a Miami, una hora más de escala y finalmente, mi vuelo a Los Ángeles. Ok. Mañana será un día largo. (_Se dejó caer en la cama._) ¡Wow! ¡Finalmente me voy a Los Ángeles!

_En Perú…_

_Laura esta en la computadora, de momento alguien llega a casa…_

**Mamá de Laura**: ¿Hola?

**Laura**: *en el Messenger* "Tengo que irme, mi mama llego, bye!" (_Bajando las escaleras.) _Hi mom. (_La abrazó.)_

**Mamá de Laura**: ¿Hoy es el día en inglés? (_Abrió la nevera y sirvió dos copas de helado._)

**Laura**: Yup. (_Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a comerlo y jugar con la cuchara.) _And maybe tomorrow is the French day…

**Mamá de Laura**: En serio te gustan los idiomas, ¿cierto?

**Laura**: Yep. And this year I finally go to the college here… and start studying languages… I have the letter of the university! I was accepted!

**Mamá de Laura**: Bueno…

**Laura**: ¿Qué pasó mamá?

**Mamá de Laura**: No vas a ir a la universidad…

**Laura**: (_La interrumpe_.) ¿¡¿Qué?

**Mamá de Laura**: Déjame terminar. No irás a la universidad…aquí.

**Laura**: ¡¿¡Por qué no?

**Mamá de Laura**: Vas a ir a Los Ángeles a vivir con tu tía, sabes que después del divorcio a estado sola. Tal vez puedas aplicar a la universidad allá ¿no te parece?

**Laura**: ¿¡Tal vez? Estás loca madre.

**Mamá de Laura**: Eres menor de edad, es nuestra decisión. Irás a los Ángeles.

**Laura**: Whatever! I'M NOT GOING! ¡Quiero ir a la Universidad y allá no es seguro, no tengo los SATS! ¡Tengo que pasar exámenes de admisión de nuevo!

**Mamá de Laura**: Sabía que reaccionarias así por eso ya compramos los pasajes con tu padre. Tu vuelo es mañana.

**Laura**: ¡Oh no! ¡No lo hiciste madre! Tengo clase de actuación mañana.

**Mamá de Laura**: Entonces aprovéchala para despedirte de tus amigos porque te vas mañana.

**Laura**: En otro contexto, este viaje hubiera sido genial… (_Subiendo a su cuarto y volviendo al Messenger._) *en el Messenger* "Me voy a Estados Unidos…"


	3. Starbucks

**Capítulo#2**

_Laura toma su tiempo para poner su ropa en sus maletas y Luna comenzó a arreglarse para su vuelo. _

_La hora, 10.00 am en Venezuela, Luna camina por el aeropuerto y llega a la sala de espera donde se pone a dibujar un rato. Laura por su parte va a su clase de actuación y se despide de sus amigos y de sus maestros. _

_La hora, 1.00 pm en Venezuela, el vuelo de Luna sale. Laura en casa termina sus maletas._

_4.00 pm, El avión de Luna aterriza en suelo peruano para hacer su escala; Laura llega al aeropuerto y se dirige a registrarse luego a la sala de espera._

_7.00 pm, El avión a Miami sale, hace escala allí y a las 1.00 am toman el mismo vuelo a los Ángeles._

_En el vuelo…_

**Luna**: (_A la aeromoza._) Me podría dar otro vaso de agua ¿por favor?

**Aeromoza**: Claro.

_En ese momento, Laura se paró para ir al baño y camino por el pasillo._

**Aeromoza**: Aquí tienes. (_Le acercó el vaso a Luna con una sonrisa pero antes de que Luna lo tomara Laura chocó con la aeromoza y el agua cayó en el polo de Luna._) Lo siento tanto…

**Laura**: Fue mi culpa. (Se sonrojó.) Disculpa… Tengo otro polo en mi equipaje de mano… Puedes cambiarte…

**Luna**: No te preocupes, fue tan solo un accidente.

Laura le dio el polo y Luna se cambió en el baño. Luego volvieron a los asientos.

**Laura**: Otra vez. Lo siento.

**Piloto**: "We are going to arrive to the city of Los Angeles… Please sit down and fit your belts." "Estamos llegando a la ciudad de Los Ángeles… Por favor siéntense y pónganse los cinturones."

**Laura**: Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Quédate con el polo.

**Luna**: Muchas gracias, y no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente. Gracias por el polo.

_El avión aterriza y cada una de las chicas sigue su camino; Luna se sube en un taxi y a Laura la recoge su tía. Luego cada una se instala en sus cuartos. _

**Ambas**: Bueno… Aquí estoy Los Ángeles.

_Las chicas viven sus primeros días en los Ángeles. Luna yendo a sus clases de diseño y Laura yendo a cursos de baile y actuación._

_Una semana paso…_

_En casa de Luna…_

**Luna**: Estoy tan cansada. Necesito un mejor lugar, un lugar mío. Pero para eso necesito dinero; necesito un empleo definitivamente.

_En casa de Laura…_

**Laura**: Necesito mi propio espacio. Mi propio departamento.

**Tía: **¿Por qué?

**Laura**: Quiero estudiar idiomas pero por lo visto, necesito esperar al próximo semestre como mínimo. Y necesito hacer algo sabes que no puedo quedarme quieta. Necesito un empleo, hacer alguna cosa.

_Las chicas comienzan su búsqueda de empleo por todo Los Ángeles; Luna buscó como pasante en lugares de diseño pero le pedían más experiencia; Laura buscaba participar en video musicales como bailarina de fondo pero el pánico la cohibía. Finalmente decidieron probar con cosas más comunes como adolescentes normales y ambas llenaron una forma de empleo en Starbucks. Al día siguiente por coincidencia las citan en el mismo local de Starbucks._

_*Desde aquí deben imaginar que todo va en ingles.*_

**Chica a cargo**: Bueno, tenemos dos chicas nuevas. (_Hablaba para sí misma, volvió a mirar las formas._) Laura e Irene. Las dos, bienvenidas. Ayúdense entre ustedes y cuando tengan alguna dificultad me preguntan. (_Se va.)_

**Luna**: Hola, soy Irene pero llámame Luna.

**Laura**: Soy Laura. (_Pensativa._) Me parece que te conozco de algún lado… Mmm… Tal vez me equivoco pero me recordabas a una chica a quien le regué el agua encima hace una semana cuando llegue de Miami.

**Luna**: ¡Fuiste tú! (_Rió._) ¡Aún tengo tu camiseta!

**Laura**: No importa… Es tuya si la quieres… Entonces, ¿no eres de aquí?

**Luna**: No… Soy de Caracas, Venezuela…

**Laura**: ¡No puedo creerlo! Soy latina también, vengo de Lima, Perú.

**Chica a cargo**: ¡Chicas tienen que trabajar!

**Luna & Laura**: Okay. (_Riendo juntas._)


	4. Microfono abierto

_NDE__: La canción Go Figured es del grupo Everlife._

* * *

**Capítulo#3**

_Poco a poco ambas se volvieron las mejores amigas. El tiempo pasó; un mes transcurrió lleno de trabajo duro en la tienda de café, en las clases de dibujo y baile, saliendo de vez en cuando…_

**Laura**: ¡Hey! Necesito hablar contigo. (_Interceptó a Luna durante el descanso_.)

**Luna**: Yo igual…

**Laura**: Dale tú primero...

**Luna**: No, tú dale primero…

**Laura**: Ok. Bueno, nos conocimos hace ya más de un mes y nos hemos vuelto mejores amigas; somos casi como hermanas. Y siempre te has quejado de que vives en un lugar horrendo.

**Luna**: ¡Horrible! No tengo mi propio espacio, vivo con otros estudiantes en un alojamiento. Eso me recuerda que tú siempre te quejas de vivir con tu tía.

**Laura**: ¿Quisieras….

**Luna & Laura**: …mudarte conmigo? (_Dijeron a toda velocidad. Pausa.) _¡Claro que sí! _(Gritaron en coro.)_

_Siguieron con el trabajo del día y mientras la semana pasó encontraron donde mudarse juntas en un pequeño departamento. _

_Un día mientras acababan de arreglar su reciente mudanza…._

**Luna**: Hey Lau…

**Laura**: Dime Moon…

**Luna**: ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Yo no tengo un nickname para ti!

**Laura**: (_Rió_.) ¿Se supone que debo tener uno?

**Luna**: ¡Sí! (_Chilló._) Y bueno… Si yo soy Moon… (_Pensativa.)_ ¡Tu serás Star!

**Laura**: ¿Star?

**Luna**: Sí. Star. Porque te gusta bailar y cantar, tal vez seas una estrella algún día. Además, yo soy Moon y la luna y las estrellas son inseparables. O sea que nosotras también lo somos. (_Sonrió_.)

**Star**: Ok. Entonces… Star, ¿cierto? (_Rió._) Entonces, ¿Qué querías hace rato?

**Luna**: Euh… ¡Cierto! Sabes… vi este anuncio hace un rato. (_Tomó un volante colorido y se lo mostró._) Estaba pensando que tal vez nosotras…

**Star**: (_Mira con cuidado el volante: "micrófono abierto"._) ¡Ah no! ¡Olvídalo!

**Luna**: ¡Star! ¡Vamos! Tu cantas, yo canto… ¡Podemos hacerlo!

**Star**: ¡Oh no! ¡Tengo pánico escénico! No puedo…

**Luna**: ¡Vamos! ¿Por mí? (_Haciendo ojitos_.)

**Star**: (Pensativa.) Mmm… Okay… Entonces… ¿Somos un dueto?

**Luna**: Podríamos cantar la canción de la otra noche… O tal vez hacer un cover… (_Emocionada._)

**Star**: Pues como prefieras… Pero… ¿Qué somos? Es decir, ¿quiénes?

**Luna**: Pues somos Moon y Star… Star y Moon… ¿Qué piensas

**Star**: de llamarnos…

**Luna & Star**: ¡GALAXY!

**Luna**: ¡Qué miedo!

**Star**: ¡Exacto! Estamos como…

**Luna & Star**: conectadas… ¡MIEDO!

_Varias imágenes desfilan; se ve como practican y practican pues en una semana exactamente seria micrófono abierto. Los ensayos en casa tenían que ser siempre después del trabajo luego de que Luna hubiera terminado los bocetos de las clases y que Star se hubiera memorizado los pasos de las clases de coreografía. Pero aún así les dio el tiempo de acabar el arreglo musical y la letra._

**Chica a cargo**: ¡Buenas noches! Bienvenidos todos a esta noche tan especial de micrófono abierto; la primera noche amateur aquí en Starbucks.

_Aplausos del público._

**Chico a cargo**: Esta noche tenemos mucha gente con talentos escondidos que se van a presentar haciendo covers, cantando canciones propias, en este piano y con esta guitarra.

**Chica a cargo**: Recibamos ahora a Michael Jones que tocará Viva la Vida de Coldplay en el piano.

_La gente fue pasando, todos muy talentosos._

**Chico a cargo**: Ahora, Useless.

_La gente trataba de seguir los tres chicos que tocaban en la guitarra algo de rock lento._

**Luna**: ¡Somos las siguientes! (_Emocionada._)

**Star**: Moon… No puedo… No puedo respirar….

**Luna**: ¡Cálmate! ¡Si puedes!

**Star**: No, tú dale primero…

**Chica a cargo**: ¡Y ahora quiero a Galaxy en el escenario!

**Luna**: ¡Ve! ¡Ve!

**Star**: No puedo… (_En pánico_.)

**Luna**: ¡Si puedes! (_Empujando a Star al escenario._)

**Star**: Bu…bueno… esta canción se llama… (_Se quedó en silencio mirando al público. Era la primera vez que estaba tan lleno._)

**Luna**: Esta canción se titula Go Figured y la escribimos especialmente para esta ocasión.

_Star tomó la guitarra y se sentó en una banquita mientras Luna se sentaba detrás del piano. Hicieron una seña con la cabeza y la chica a cargo puso la pista que tenía los arreglos de percusión que habían hecho con la computadora. _  
**  
****Luna****:** (_Comenzó a cantar confiada.) _Just when you learned the game of life

All the rules change overnight

**Luna & Star:** (_Las armonias de Star mostraban sus nervios.) _Whoa, whoa go figure

**Star:** _(Luna le hizo una seña con la cabeza y Star asintió. Cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar.) _It seems so wrong to even try

But taking a chance never felt so right

**Luna & Star: **_(Luna le sonrió y ambas se llenaron de confianza.) _Whoa, whoa go figure

**Star:** You have a dream

**Luna:** You wanna be

**Star:** The center of the story

**Luna:** Just when you think it's gone

**Star:** You find a way to keep it going on

**Luna & Star: **Sometimes you fall before you fly

Sometimes you laugh when you should cry

Go figure

When things got messed up

You wanted to give up

Nothing seemed right but turned out fine

Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa

**Luna:** It's so dangerous to play it safe

**Luna & Star: **You get what you want by giving it away

Whoa, whoa go figure

Go figure

**Luna: **You're trying so hard to be someone else

When all you needed to be was yourself

**Luna & Star: **Whoa, whoa go figure

Yeah, yeah, yeah

**Star: **Not everything is what it seems

There's never just one meaning

**Luna: **When life starts making sense

The world is upside down again

**Luna & Star: **Sometimes you fall before you fly

Sometimes you laugh when you should cry

Go figure, go figure

When things got messed up

You wanted to give up

Nothing seemed right but turned out fine

Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa, go figure

Whoa, whoa

**Star: **Did you really think your destiny was a one way street

**Luna: **You gotta be ready for anything

**Star: **Just set your whole life free, yeah

**Luna & Star: **Sometimes you fall before you fly

Sometimes you laugh when you should cry

Go figure, go figure

When things got messed up

You wanted to give up

Nothing seemed right but turned out fine

Go figure, go figure

Sometimes you fall before you fly

Sometimes you laugh when you should cry

Go figure

When things got messed up

You wanted to give up

Nothing seemed right but turned out fine yeah, yeah

Go figure, go figure

Whoa, whoa go figure

Whoa, whoa go figure…

_Su presentación terminó con varios aplausos y algunos chicos silbándoles. Luna se paró del piano y Star dejó la guitarra a un lado y ambas se abrazaron mientras en el público algunos tomaban fotos. _  
**  
Luna**: ¡Lo hicimos!

**Star**: Gracias.

**Chica a cargo**: Sin lugar a dudas una de las mejores presentaciones de la noche.


	5. Los chicos del cafeinómetro

**Capítulo#4**

_Al día siguiente apenas salieron de clases cada una corrió emocionada al café. Como era sábado el lugar estaba más lleno que de costumbre y ese día habían tomado un turno más largo. Se pusieron a atender clientes tan rápido como podían. Una niña derramó el café de su mamá y Luna se puso a limpiarlo mientras que Star atendía un par de mesas._

**Luna**: Niños… _(Se quejó al ver a Star pasar.)_

**Star**: _(Rió.)_ ¿Está muy lleno hoy, no? (_Miró el televisor y se quedó muda._)

**Luna**: Star… ¿Star, qué te pasa?

**Star**: _(Haciendo señas con las manos para que Luna mirara el televisor._)

**Luna**: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Star**: ¡AHHHHH!

_Todos los presentes en el café voltearon a verlas. Cuando sintieron las miradas encima se callaron y se pusieron rojas._

**Luna**: ¡No lo creo! ¡Esto no lo creo! _ (Señalando el televisor._)

**Star**: Salimos… Salimos…

**Luna**: Si. ¡Si!

**Star & Luna**: ¡EN LAS NOTICIAS!

_"Anoche fue la primera noche de micrófono abierto en varios Starbucks del país. Al parecer esta nueva iniciativa para promover la música y el talento de los jóvenes ha sido todo un éxito. Uno de los locales más llenos fue un local de Los Ángeles, California; al parecer por el gran talento de este par de chicas:_

**Luna & Star: **_(en la pantalla se reproduce un video de youtube.)_**  
**Sometimes you fall before you fly  
Sometimes you laugh when you should cry  
Go figure, go figure  
When things got messed up  
You wanted to give up  
Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure  
Whoa, whoa, go figure  
Whoa, whoa

_Este video grabado anoche ha llegado en pocas horas a los 500.000 viewers."_

**Star**: ¡Ay dios, esto!

**Luna**: Me dio… Me dio…

**Star**: ¡Respira!

**Chica1: **¿Ustedes son las de la tele? ¿Las chicas del micrófono abierto?

**Luna & Star**: ¡Si!

**Chica1: **_(La chica algo asustada por como gritaron retrocede un poco.) _Pues son increíbles. Conmigo tienen una fan.

**Luna**: ¡Ay, gracias! ¡Qué tierna!

**Chico1: **Me uno. Cantaron my bien.

**Star**: Pues gracias. (_Sonrió.)_

**Chica2: ¡**Conmigo también cuentan!

_En ese momento varios chicos y chicas se acercaron a ellas diciendo lo mismo y mostrándoles su apoyo._

**Star**: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Esto es increíble para nosotras!

**Luna**: Demás… ¡Es como un sueño! ¡Gracias!

**Chica3: **No se preocupen, son muy buenas. No creo que tarde mucho en darse cuenta alguien importante.

**Star**: Mil gracias.

_El resto del día fue agitado como siempre. Las chicas continuaron trabajando. No faltaron una que otra felicitación más. Ese día habían tomado el turno largo y el Starbucks cerraba "temprano" así que les tocaba cerrar. Eran como las doce de la noche. Pero en una ciudad como Los Ángeles donde todo esta abierto prácticamente las 24 horas era raro ver que cerraran tan "temprano"._

**Luna**: ¡Estoy muerta, no puedo más! _(Se quejó tirándose en una silla.)_

**Star**: Bienvenida al club. Ya somos dos. _(La siguió su amiga mientras se recostaba en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza encima.)_

**Luna**: ¡Y yo que pensaba que hoy que no me dictabas clases de baile iba a poder descansar!

**Star**: Créeme que después de salir en las noticias, no hay descanso que me dure para tanta emoción. _(Contestó sonriente.)_

**Luna**: Buen punto. _(Levanto la vista.) _Aún no lo puedo creer.

**Star**: ¡Es que wow! _(Se acercó a la silla donde estaba Luna y esta se puso de pie.) _¡Te imaginas cantando en frente de muchas personas! Sometimes you fall before you fly…

**Luna**: Sometimes you laugh when you should cry…

**Star & Luna**: Go figure, go figure… _(Entonaron poniéndose espalda con espalda.)_

**Star**: When things got messed up…

**Luna**: _(__Usando el trapeador de micrófono__.) _You wanted to give up

_En ese instante entran en el Starbucks los que vendrían a ser los últimos clientes de la noche. Tres chicos entraron tapados con unos lentes de sol, unas chaquetas, unas bufandas y uno de ellos con un gorro._

**Chico1: **(_El del gorro._)¡Hola!

**Luna & Star**: Nothing seemed right but turned out fine  
Go figure, go figure

_Se dan la vuelta y se percatan de la presencia de los tres chicos._

**Luna & Star**: _(Sus voces se fueron ahogando mientras se quedaban congeladas muertas de pena.) _Whoa, whoa, go figure

**Chico2:** _(Chico de cabello rizado y más bajo que los otros dos.)_ Disculpen si interrumpimos su pequeña sección de baile y canto pero si nos pudieran atender…

**Luna**: ¡Bueno! _(Se quejó por el tono de voz del chico.) _Pero si no te habías dado cuenta afuera dice "cerrado" y en mayúsculas.

**Chico3:** _(También de cabello rizado.)_ ¡SI LO SE! ¡PERO NECESITO UN CAFÉ DE AQUÍ!

**Luna & Star**: ¡Ahhhh! _(Gritaron abrazadas ya que el chico había salido de la nada.)_

**Chico1:** Ya les dije que tiene una baja de café…

**Star**: No. ¡Lastimosamente, lo olvidaste!

**Luna**: _(Miraba al chico como si fuera un loco que se escapo de un manicomio.) _¡Me pongo a llorar, me da miedo!

**Star**: Mejor démosle café, tal vez así se calman los tres.

**Luna**: _(Asintió con la cabeza.) _Sí, mejor. _(Miro al "loco".) ¿_De qué lo quieres?

**Chico3:** ¡DE LO QUE SEA!

**Luna**: ¡AHHH! _(Retrocedió bruscamente del susto.)_ Ok.

**Chico2:** _(Miró a Luna.) _Un mocca frapuccino venti estará bien. (Miró al "loco".) ¡Ya está bien! ¡Las estás asustando!

**Chico1:** _(Al chico 2.) _No es raro, sabes como se pone cuando se le baja el cafeinómetro…

**Star**: _(Sorprendida por la palabra.) _¿El qué?

**Chico2:** Así le decimos al medidor de café y cafeína que tiene adentro…

**Star**: ¡Ah claro! Ese tipo de términos que desconozco. (_Rió mientras preparaba un macciato caramel._)

**Luna**:¡Toma! _(Dijo con una sonrisa, empujando el vaso con un pitillo en la barra.)_

**Chico2:** _(Lo agarra de inmediato y le da un sorbo. Luego respira profundo y se calma.) _Gracias.

**Star**: ¡Se oye muy amigable ahora!

**Chico1:** ¡El es simpático! Solo que sin su dosis de café se vuelve un ogro.

**Star**: Si ya lo veo. _(Rió.)_

**Luna**:_ ¿_Haber no más y si eres lindo? _(Se le acerca al chico3 como para quitarle la bufanda.)_

**Chico3:** ¡Noooo! _(Se aleja con el vaso bruscamente.)_

**Luna**: ¡JA! ¡Serás simpático pero de seguro eres horrible! _(Rió.)_

**Star**: Acá está el resto de las cosas que pidieron. Un macciato caramel grande, un té con sabor a fresa, dos galletas con chocochips y un muffin de mora. _(Les entrega una bolsa y los vasos.)_

**Chico2:** Gracias.

**Luna**: _(Persiguiendo al "loco".) _Haber, ¡déjame ver si eres feo!

**Star**: Lu… ¡Compórtate!

**Luna**: Esta bien… _(Se resigna pero no deja de perseguirlo.)_ ¡Es que me divierto! Hemos pasado un largo, duro pero satisfactorio día.

**Star**: ¿¡¿¡Y eso que tiene que ver con el hecho que estés correteando a un pobre chico adicto al café que es un cliente y que además es feo!

**Luna**: Lo correteo para saber si es o no es feo. ¡Duh! _(La corrigió riendo.)_

**Chico1:** ¿Ustedes son así todo el tiempo? _(Rio mientras acomodaba su gorro.)_

**Luna**: No. Solo cuando estamos tan cansadas y fastidiadas como hoy. _(Paró de correr.)_

**Chico2:** ¡Por supuesto, como es que no lo dedujimos! _(Algo sarcástico.)_

**Star**: ¡Duh! Son nuestros últimos clientes y entraron cuando ya estaba cerrado; ¿necesitamos otra razón? Pero, al menos son simpáticos.

**Luna**: ¿Ustedes también son feos?_(Preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.)_

**Star**: ¡Cállate Lu!

**Chico1:** Yo no me veo feo…

**Luna**: ¡Qué hu-mil-de! ¡La madre teresa y tú!

**Chico2:** _(Riendo.)_ ¡El siempre es así!

**Star**: Bueno Lu, tenemos que cerrar. Tú tienes que preparar para tu clase loca especial de mañana.

**Chico3:** ¡Nosotros también tenemos que irnos estamos perdiendo tiempo! _(Mirando su reloj y saliendo.)_

**Chico2:** ¡Claro, como ya te tomaste el café! _(Coge la bolsa del mostrador.)_

**Chico1:** Cierto, ¡como ya has satisfecho tu adicción!

_Los otros dos salieron._

**Star**: Estos tres si que son raros… ¡tapados y con lentes en medio de Los Ángeles con el calor que hace! (_Entra al baño con el trapeador._) Y además no dicen ni adiós ni gracias. ¡Y pensar que los atendimos aunque no debíamos!

**Luna**: Hay que más… Al final, ese chico del "cafeinómetro" me hizo reír un rato. (_La puerta sonó al abrirse y se dio la vuelta.)_

**Chico2:** ¡Disculpen! Se nos olvido decir gracias. _(No traía la bufanda entonces se le veía mejor la cara aunque seguía oculto tras los lentes.) ¡_Adiós!

**Luna**: ¡Adiós! _(Embobada mientras este último le dedicaba una sonrisa y se iba.) _¡Qué chico más lindo!

**Star**: ¿Qué chico? _(Sacando la cabeza por la puerta del baño.)_

**Luna**: ¡Uno de los que estaba aquí!

**Star**: ¿En serio?

**Luna**: ¡Si! Volvió a decir gracias y adiós… ¡No tenía la bufanda, se le veía el rostro y era tan lindo!

**Star**: ¡Qué suerte la tuya! Al menos recreaste tu visión con algo bueno porque el baño esa hecho un asco…

**Luna**: Ok. Ok. Voy a ayudarte…


	6. Hollywood Records

**Capítulo#5**

_Después de acabar en el Starbucks, las chicas se fueron a su apartamento. Se pusieron pijama y prendieron la laptop._

**Luna**: ¿Y Star que vamos a comer?

**Star**: No sé... ¿Qué hay en la nevera? Improvisa.

**Luna**: Ah no. Prefiero McDonalds, no quiero cocinar…

**Star**: (_Riendo.)_ ¡Floja! Pero te sigo, cocinar significa fregar platos, ollas, sartenes y no quiero…

**Luna**: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Gané una!

**Star**: ¡Tonta!

**Luna**: Ok. Llamo a pedir delivery, me da pereza cruzar la calle.

**Star**: Si ya… Que flojita estas hoy día… Yo voy a ver ese video otra vez. Quiero ver de verdad cuanta gente nos ha visto para salir en las noticias… _(Abriendo youtube.)_

**Luna**: Ok. Y me cuentas. _(Yendo a la cocina donde tenían el teléfono con el Nintendo DS en la mano.) _Quiero dos Big Mac con gaseosa ambas… (_Hace una pausa.) _¿Star, quieres algo más?

**Star**: Te olvidas las papas, pide bastantes, sabes que tengo adicción.

**Luna**: Ok… _(Silencio. Mira atónita el Nintendo DS.)_

**Por el teléfono: **¿Señorita? _(Silencio.)_ ¿Señorita?

**Luna**: ¡Un segundo! ¡MI PIKACHU ESTA EVOLUCIONANDO! _(Emocionada. Salta en su lugar. Para. Al teléfono de nuevo.) _Lo siento. _(Algo avergonzada.) _Quiero añadir dos papas grandes. Gracias. _(Desde la cocina colgando el teléfono.) _Estoy tan orgullosa de el. _(Mirando el Nintendo.) _¡TENGO UN RAICHU! ¡TENGO UN RAICHU! (_Bailando en la cocina._) ¡STAR, TENGO UN RAICHU! _(No hay respuesta.) _Star… ¡Al fin Pikachu es un Raichu! _(No hay respuesta.) _¡Star! _(Va al cuarto donde Star tenía la laptop) _¡Te estoy diciendo que Pikachu es un Raichu! _(Enojada por el silencio le pega en la cabeza luego mira la pantalla y se queda muda también.)_

**Star**: ¿Estás viendo lo que yo veo?

**Luna**: ¡Wow! No, no. Simplemente, esto es de locos.

**Star**: Aja. No es normal.

**Luna**: Pero, o sea…. Digo ¿Qué? Le gustamos a… ¡¿HOLLYWOOD RECORDS? ¡¿Y, PIKACHU ES UN RAICHU! ¡¿TODO EN UN MISMO DIA?

**Star**: Eso… ¿parece? _(Pausa.) _Lu, felicitaciones por tu Raichu, ahora podemos seguir con el tema…

**Luna**: Voy a morir…

**Star**: ¡NO! Si te mueres no podremos ir…

**Luna**: ¡Cierto! Debo estar viva…

**Star**: Volvamos a leer lo que han puesto aquí… usuario: Hollywood Records, "Uno de los agentes de nuestra disquera ha quedado bastante impresionada con el talento de estas chicas. Cualquier información para contactarlas es bien recibida. Toda información útil será recompensada."

**Luna**: Ok. Eso no quiere decir que nos lleguen a contactar.

**Star**: _(Cerrando youtube y abriendo gmail.)_

**Luna**: ¡¿Qué haces Star?

**Star**: ¡Reviso nuestros mails!

**Luna**: ¿Para qué?

**Star**: Si alguien comento en el video poniendo nuestros nombres completos, buscar tu perfil del instituto de diseño no es difícil y ahí está tu mail.

**Luna**: ¡Duh! ¡Como no se me ocurrió antes! ¡Más rápido!

**Star**: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Luna**: ¡Me vas a dejar sorda!

**Star**: ¡Mira! ¡Mira! _(Se paró y empezó a bailar por todo el cuarto.)_

**Luna**: Calma. Pareces demente. ¡Que bueno que soy yo la que piensa en frio o estaríamos muertas!

**Star**: ¡Calla y lee Señorita Pienso en frio!

**Luna**: _(Voz de narradora.) _"Señoritas Belandria y Mantilla, hemos intentado contactarlas pero este ha sido el único medio posible. Quisiera citarlas en mi oficina el día lunes a las 4 de la tarde. Quedé bastante impresionada con su presentación. Quisiera hablar con ustedes y exponer lo que nuestra compañía discográfica quiere ofrecerles." Firma, Marisol Delacour. Musical Manager, Hollywood Records.

**Star**: ¿O sea que grabaremos? ¡Grabaremos un disco!

**Luna**: ¡Me duele el brazo! ¡Es un infarto! Lo sé, lo sé…

**Star**: ¡Respira! Adentro, afuera… Inhala, exhala…

**Luna**: ¡Voy a llorar!

**Star**: ¡Yo también esto es muy emocionante! ¡MUY emocionante!

**Luna**: ¡El sueño se esta haciendo realidad!

**Star**: ¡SI!

**Luna**: Creo que en vez de hablar, deberíamos contestar…

**Star**: ¡Cierto! Que inteligentes….

_Dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieron a responder el mail._


	7. La reunión

**Capítulo#7**

_Salieron de la reunión de ejecutivos que parecía haber ido no tan bien. Habían metido algo la pata con algunos comentarios. Pero bueno, que hacer habían tratado de ser ellas mismas y de no forzar ninguna reacción. Esperaron unos minutos a que Marisol saliera._

**Marisol: **¡Chicas salió excelente! ¡Son muy buenas! ¡Les encantaron!

**Luna**: ¿Ah si? Gracias señorita Delacour.

**Star**: Y yo que creí que habíamos metido la pata.

**Marisol: **Llámenme Sol, no soy mucho más vieja que ustedes, por favor. Apuesto a que seremos buenas amigas.

**Luna**: ¿Pero en serio salió tan bien?

**Marisol: **¡Si! ¿Moon? ¿Te puedo decir así?

**Luna**: (_Riendo._) ¡Claro el sobrenombre del mundo!

**Star**: ¡Tonta! (_Pegándole en la cabeza en juego_.)

**Marisol**: Realmente son muy buenas. Sus voces hacen una armonía increíble.

**Star & Luna**: Gracias. (_Se sonrojaron.)_

**Marisol**: Como dicen… Cuando alguien tiene talento hay que decírselo.

**Star**: Bueno es más que obvio lo que diré porque lo he dicho diez veces ya, pero gracias de nuevo.

**Marisol**: Tranquilas, además su estilo se parece mucho al de varios artistas de nuestra empresa. Especialmente al de los Jonas Brothers. Creo que ellos serían excelentes para cumplir el rol de mentores que me pidieron hace un rato los que estaban en la reunión con nosotras. Solo dejen que hable con ellos y se los comento.

**Luna**: Ah… Claro. Los Jonas Brothers… (_Tratando de recordar donde los había escuchado antes.)_

_Cerca a ellas caminaban tres chicos bien vestidos y bastante simpáticos. Detrás de ellos un hombre alto y fornido los acompañaba en su camiseta las iniciales "BRP". Uno de los chicos de cabello rizado y que parecía el mayor entre ellos se acercó a Marisol y la abrazó._

**Kevin**: ¡Buenos días! (_Sonriendo._)

**Marisol**: ¿Buenos días? ¡Buenas tardes! Son las seis y media. ¿Cómo fue tu día?

**Kevin**: _(Le da un beso en la frente a Marisol.)_ Bien, ya sabes… Ocupados con las cosas de la banda.

**Marisol**: Claro, como siempre. (_Contestó con una sonrisa de orgullo.)_

**Joe**: Buenas tardes Sol…

**Nick**: Hola Sol…

**Marisol**: Hola chicos… ¿Cómo están ustedes?

**Joe**: Ya sabes, agotados. Ruedas de prensa innecesarias solo para preguntar con quien salimos o algo por el estilo…

**Marisol**: ¡Ya saben como son! Ellos siempre quieren saber esas cosas… Aunque no tengan pareja siempre les van a encontrar una.

**Luna**: (_Riendo._) Por favor a mi que me emparejen con David Henrie, plis, plis…

**Star**: Yo quiero con Chace Crawford…

**Luna**: ¿Por qué con él? O sea, digo, es él DUH! Pero…

**Star**: ¿Por qué con David?

**Luna**: ¡Él es hot! ¡Sabes que es así…

**Marisol**: ¿Chicas? (_Tratando de llamar su atención.)_

**Star**: Pero no más que Chace…

**Joe**: ¡Yo desearía que me emparejaran con Emma Watson!

**Luna**: ¡Awww Emma!

**Star**: ¡Hermione!

**Marisol**: ¡CHICAS!

**Luna**: ¡Si! _(Contestando como militar.)_

**Star**: (_Riendo.)_ Tu cara, ¡que chiste!

**Luna**: ¡Cállate! _(Mirándola reprobante.)_

**Nick**: Ustedes me recuerdan mucho a alguien…

**Star**: _(Molestando.)_ Mientras que sean bellas y talentosas, ¡SI!

**Nick**: (_Riendo.)_ Eran lindas, y talento tenían.

**Luna**: ¡Entonces perfecto! (_Siguiendo el tono de chiste._)

**Marisol**: ¡OK! ¡Silencio! (_Pausa._) Chicos, ellas van a ser el nuevo proyecto de la disquera. Mi primer proyecto. Llevan el nombre de Galaxy. Ella es Irene mejor conocida como Moon y ella Laura mejor conocida como Star; sus nombres son la razón por la que se decidieron llamar Galaxy…. Son las chicas que les comenté salieron en las noticias el sábado después del micrófono abierto de Starbucks. Chicas, ellos con los Jonas Brothers, Nick, Joe y Kevin. Si ellos aceptan, serán sus mentores y pondremos en marcha este nuevo proyecto.

**Joe**: Mucho gusto, Joe Jonas. (_Les dio la mano a ambas.)_

**Kevin**: Kevin Jonas, un placer.

**Luna**: Igual un placer. ¿Haber donde te oí? ¡Ahhh! Ya en el cuarto de mi prima y en la tienda de discos. También la habitación de mi hermanita ahora que lo pienso… _(Le da la mano a Kevin.)_

**Star**: ¡Un gusto conocerlos! Sip, yo igual. Los oí en casa de mi mejor amiga. ¡Y en casa de mi prima! Ella tiene un crush fuerte contigo. (_Mientras le daba la mano a Joe._)

**Nick**: ¡Qué raro, alguien tiene un crush con Joe! (_Riendo.)_ Mucho gusto, Nick Jonas.

**Luna**: Un placer.

**Marisol**: Ya veo que se caen bien. ¿Entonces chicos, aceptaran mi propuesta de ser los mentores de estas chicas? Ellas son mi primer proyecto y quiero lo mejor para ellas, ¡y quién más que ustedes!

**Nick**: ¡Tan linda Sol! Tranquila. Claro que seremos sus mentores, si ellas están de acuerdo también. Sería genial trabajar con alguien nuevo en el mundo de la música. Me parece perfecto.

**Joe**: Es cierto, ya ayudamos a Demi. ¿No veo porque no a Galaxy, no? ¿Podrían cantar algo para nosotros para conocer sus voces?

**Luna & Star**:

**Kevin**: ¡Woooo! Están muy bien! Excelente… Ah si que eres buena reconociendo el talento. _(Mirando a Marisol.)_

**Joe**: Es cierto, son muy buenas. Sol, ellas van a ser un éxito. Y todo gracias a ti.

**Marisol**: ¡Gracias Joe!

**Nick**: Es verdad, son muy buenas. Me va a encantar trabajar con ustedes…

**Luna**: Oye, disculpa pero esto lo note desde hace un rato aunque no quise apresurarme. ¿Pero, ustedes no fueron el sábado a un Starbucks que estaba cerrado y aun así los atendieron dos chicas…

**Star**: Cierto, y estaban tapados de pies a cabeza y, ¿uno de ustedes tenía una baja de café?

**Nick**: (_Riendo.)_ ¡Si ese era Kevin!

**Kevin**: ¿Ustedes eran las chicas del Starbucks? ¿La que me persiguió para saber si era feo quién fue?

**Luna**: (_Levantando la mano.) _Yo. (_Riendo.)_ Pero no eres feo como pensaba….

**Marisol**: ¿En serio hiciste eso?

**Luna**: ¿Qué? _(Se encogió de hombros.) _Estaba aburrida y el fue un poco paranoico con el café.

**Marisol**: Siempre se pone así si no toma una dosis suficiente.

**Joe**: ¡Ustedes eran las que estaban cantando ese día con el trapero!

**Star**: Si, bueno, como dijo Lu estábamos aburridas y cansadas así que solo le poníamos diversión al día; o bueno, a la noche…

**Kevin**: Que pequeño es el mundo. Quien creería que terminaríamos aquí.

**Star**: Si es más pequeño de lo que suelo pensar que es….

**Joe**: Pero… ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

**Luna**: ¿La voz de Nick? Me pareció conocida y luego recordé cuando lo vi sin la bufanda y todo encajó.

**Nick**: También me pareció haberlas visto en algún sitio pero como vemos tantas chicas a diario no estaba seguro.

**Star**: Como diría Lu, ¡Qué hu-mil-de!

**Marisol**: _(Riendo.)_ ¡Siempre son así entonces! Eso es bueno, tienen personalidad. Lo importante aquí es que ya tienen mentores, chicas. Pronto podremos comenzar con los demos.

**Luna & Star**: ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Pronto! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! (_Saltando abrazadas.)_ ¡Somos Galaxy baby! (_Poniéndose espalda con espalda_.) ¡Forever!

**Joe**: (_Riendo_.) ¡Ellas me caen muy bien!


	8. Ellos son?

**Capítulo#7**

_Salieron de la reunión de ejecutivos que parecía haber ido no tan bien. Habían metido algo la pata con algunos comentarios. Pero bueno, que hacer habían tratado de ser ellas mismas y de no forzar ninguna reacción. Esperaron unos minutos a que Marisol saliera._

**Marisol: **¡Chicas salió excelente! ¡Son muy buenas! ¡Les encantaron!

**Luna**: ¿Ah si? Gracias señorita Delacour.

**Star**: Y yo que creí que habíamos metido la pata.

**Marisol: **Llámenme Sol, no soy mucho más vieja que ustedes, por favor. Apuesto a que seremos buenas amigas.

**Luna**: ¿Pero en serio salió tan bien?

**Marisol: **¡Si! ¿Moon? ¿Te puedo decir así?

**Luna**: (_Riendo._) ¡Claro el sobrenombre del mundo!

**Star**: ¡Tonta! (_Pegándole en la cabeza en juego_.)

**Marisol**: Realmente son muy buenas. Sus voces hacen una armonía increíble.

**Star & Luna**: Gracias. (_Se sonrojaron.)_

**Marisol**: Como dicen… Cuando alguien tiene talento hay que decírselo.

**Star**: Bueno es más que obvio lo que diré porque lo he dicho diez veces ya, pero gracias de nuevo.

**Marisol**: Tranquilas, además su estilo se parece mucho al de varios artistas de nuestra empresa. Especialmente al de los Jonas Brothers. Creo que ellos serían excelentes para cumplir el rol de mentores que me pidieron hace un rato los que estaban en la reunión con nosotras. Solo dejen que hable con ellos y se los comento.

**Luna**: Ah… Claro. Los Jonas Brothers… (_Tratando de recordar donde los había escuchado antes.)_

_Cerca a ellas caminaban tres chicos bien vestidos y bastante simpáticos. Detrás de ellos un hombre alto y fornido los acompañaba en su camiseta las iniciales "BRP". Uno de los chicos de cabello rizado y que parecía el mayor entre ellos se acercó a Marisol y la abrazó._

**Kevin**: ¡Buenos días! (_Sonriendo._)

**Marisol**: ¿Buenos días? ¡Buenas tardes! Son las seis y media. ¿Cómo fue tu día?

**Kevin**: _(Le da un beso en la frente a Marisol.)_ Bien, ya sabes… Ocupados con las cosas de la banda.

**Marisol**: Claro, como siempre. (_Contestó con una sonrisa de orgullo.)_

**Joe**: Buenas tardes Sol…

**Nick**: Hola Sol…

**Marisol**: Hola chicos… ¿Cómo están ustedes?

**Joe**: Ya sabes, agotados. Ruedas de prensa innecesarias solo para preguntar con quien salimos o algo por el estilo…

**Marisol**: ¡Ya saben como son! Ellos siempre quieren saber esas cosas… Aunque no tengan pareja siempre les van a encontrar una.

**Luna**: (_Riendo._) Por favor a mi que me emparejen con David Henrie, plis, plis…

**Star**: Yo quiero con Chace Crawford…

**Luna**: ¿Por qué con él? O sea, digo, es él DUH! Pero…

**Star**: ¿Por qué con David?

**Luna**: ¡Él es hot! ¡Sabes que es así…

**Marisol**: ¿Chicas? (_Tratando de llamar su atención.)_

**Star**: Pero no más que Chace…

**Joe**: ¡Yo desearía que me emparejaran con Emma Watson!

**Luna**: ¡Awww Emma!

**Star**: ¡Hermione!

**Marisol**: ¡CHICAS!

**Luna**: ¡Si! _(Contestando como militar.)_

**Star**: (_Riendo.)_ Tu cara, ¡que chiste!

**Luna**: ¡Cállate! _(Mirándola reprobante.)_

**Nick**: Ustedes me recuerdan mucho a alguien…

**Star**: _(Molestando.)_ Mientras que sean bellas y talentosas, ¡SI!

**Nick**: (_Riendo.)_ Eran lindas, y talento tenían.

**Luna**: ¡Entonces perfecto! (_Siguiendo el tono de chiste._)

**Marisol**: ¡OK! ¡Silencio! (_Pausa._) Chicos, ellas van a ser el nuevo proyecto de la disquera. Mi primer proyecto. Llevan el nombre de Galaxy. Ella es Irene mejor conocida como Moon y ella Laura mejor conocida como Star; sus nombres son la razón por la que se decidieron llamar Galaxy…. Son las chicas que les comenté salieron en las noticias el sábado después del micrófono abierto de Starbucks. Chicas, ellos con los Jonas Brothers, Nick, Joe y Kevin. Si ellos aceptan, serán sus mentores y pondremos en marcha este nuevo proyecto.

**Joe**: Mucho gusto, Joe Jonas. (_Les dio la mano a ambas.)_

**Kevin**: Kevin Jonas, un placer.

**Luna**: Igual un placer. ¿Haber donde te oí? ¡Ahhh! Ya en el cuarto de mi prima y en la tienda de discos. También la habitación de mi hermanita ahora que lo pienso… _(Le da la mano a Kevin.)_

**Star**: ¡Un gusto conocerlos! Sip, yo igual. Los oí en casa de mi mejor amiga. ¡Y en casa de mi prima! Ella tiene un crush fuerte contigo. (_Mientras le daba la mano a Joe._)

**Nick**: ¡Qué raro, alguien tiene un crush con Joe! (_Riendo.)_ Mucho gusto, Nick Jonas.

**Luna**: Un placer.

**Marisol**: Ya veo que se caen bien. ¿Entonces chicos, aceptaran mi propuesta de ser los mentores de estas chicas? Ellas son mi primer proyecto y quiero lo mejor para ellas, ¡y quién más que ustedes!

**Nick**: ¡Tan linda Sol! Tranquila. Claro que seremos sus mentores, si ellas están de acuerdo también. Sería genial trabajar con alguien nuevo en el mundo de la música. Me parece perfecto.

**Joe**: Es cierto, ya ayudamos a Demi. ¿No veo porque no a Galaxy, no? ¿Podrían cantar algo para nosotros para conocer sus voces?

**Luna & Star**:

**Kevin**: ¡Woooo! Están muy bien! Excelente… Ah si que eres buena reconociendo el talento. _(Mirando a Marisol.)_

**Joe**: Es cierto, son muy buenas. Sol, ellas van a ser un éxito. Y todo gracias a ti.

**Marisol**: ¡Gracias Joe!

**Nick**: Es verdad, son muy buenas. Me va a encantar trabajar con ustedes…

**Luna**: Oye, disculpa pero esto lo note desde hace un rato aunque no quise apresurarme. ¿Pero, ustedes no fueron el sábado a un Starbucks que estaba cerrado y aun así los atendieron dos chicas…

**Star**: Cierto, y estaban tapados de pies a cabeza y, ¿uno de ustedes tenía una baja de café?

**Nick**: (_Riendo.)_ ¡Si ese era Kevin!

**Kevin**: ¿Ustedes eran las chicas del Starbucks? ¿La que me persiguió para saber si era feo quién fue?

**Luna**: (_Levantando la mano.) _Yo. (_Riendo.)_ Pero no eres feo como pensaba….

**Marisol**: ¿En serio hiciste eso?

**Luna**: ¿Qué? _(Se encogió de hombros.) _Estaba aburrida y el fue un poco paranoico con el café.

**Marisol**: Siempre se pone así si no toma una dosis suficiente.

**Joe**: ¡Ustedes eran las que estaban cantando ese día con el trapero!

**Star**: Si, bueno, como dijo Lu estábamos aburridas y cansadas así que solo le poníamos diversión al día; o bueno, a la noche…

**Kevin**: Que pequeño es el mundo. Quien creería que terminaríamos aquí.

**Star**: Si es más pequeño de lo que suelo pensar que es….

**Joe**: Pero… ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

**Luna**: ¿La voz de Nick? Me pareció conocida y luego recordé cuando lo vi sin la bufanda y todo encajó.

**Nick**: También me pareció haberlas visto en algún sitio pero como vemos tantas chicas a diario no estaba seguro.

**Star**: Como diría Lu, ¡Qué hu-mil-de!

**Marisol**: _(Riendo.)_ ¡Siempre son así entonces! Eso es bueno, tienen personalidad. Lo importante aquí es que ya tienen mentores, chicas. Pronto podremos comenzar con los demos.

**Luna & Star**: ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Pronto! ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! (_Saltando abrazadas.)_ ¡Somos Galaxy baby! (_Poniéndose espalda con espalda_.) ¡Forever!

**Joe**: (_Riendo_.) ¡Ellas me caen muy bien!


	9. Amistades

**Capítulo#8**

_Después un par de semanas un domingo a medio día…_

**Star**: _(Levantándose de la cama bostezando.) _Buen día... _(En pijama caminando donde Luna, abriendo los ojos como platos al verla peinarse._) ¿A dónde vas tan arregladita?

**Luna**: Joe's day _(Sonriendo.)_

**Star**: ¿Cómo que "Joe's day"? _(Usando el mismo tono que Luna.)_

**Luna**: Si quedamos para almorzar hoy. _(Sonrisa de oreja a oreja.)_

**Star**: Ah si...

**Luna**: ¡Si! ¡Me va a llevar a comer sushi en un sitio genial!

**Star**: ¡Ah si...!

**Luna**: ¡Si! Va a pasar por mí en cinco minutos...

**Star**: ¿Y… la parte en la que me invitas es cual? Porque me la perdí...

**Luna**: Este… Es que es un día Joe / Lu; Lu / Joe...

**Star**: Aja... ¿Cómo el viernes, y el miércoles y lunes pasados? _(Mirándola feo.)_

**Luna**: Bueno que culpa es que me invita y no puedes decirle que no a alguien con quien trabajarás o decirle no a esa carita de cosita linda… _(Ojos soñadores.)_

**Star**: No; si se puede.

**Luna**: No se puede...

**Star**: ¡Qué si! ¿Me dejarás sola otro día? (_Cara de decepción._) No vale... ¡Podría decir que te gusta es Joe en vez de Nick!

**Luna**: ¡IUUUUU! ¡Joe es como el hermano bueno que nunca tuve, el hermano soulmate!

**Star**: ¡Pero si tu tienes un hermano!

**Luna**: Esa es la cosa, que mi hermano no es tan bueno como Joe.

**Star**: Bien. ¡¿Entonces me vas a dejar encerrada en estas 4 paredes? ¡¿A mí? (_Lavándose la cara._)

**Luna**: Sal con tu amigo Nick. Seguro está encerrado en las miles de paredes de su mansión.

**Star**: ¡LU, NICK TIENE UNA VIDA! NO puedo llamarlo cada vez que me dejes sola por culpa de Joe. Apuesto que tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer...

**Luna**: Apuesto que al menos no está diciéndole a Joe que no lo deje solo.

_En algún lugar de L.A._

**Nick**: ¡¿¡¿TE VAS A IR OTRA VEZ CON MOON?

**Joe**: ¡Sí! Así que bájate del carro. Ya te traje a que compraras las cosas de guitarra que necesitabas. Ahora, bájate. Tengo que ir por Moon.

**Nick**: ¡Joe tu no puedes manejar no tienes licencia!

**Joe**: Sabes bien que dentro de la ciudad no soy peligroso y no me pedirán la licencia soy Joe Jonas… Ahora, ba-ja-te.

**Nick**: ¿¡¿PERO QUE PASO? ¿Es que no tienes tiempo para tu hermano?

**Joe**: Sí, pero es que ya invité a Moon. Sabes que ella es toda... Moon es la hermana que nunca logramos tener tras 4 intentos.

**Nick**: ¿Y qué haré? ¿¡¿Caminaré a casa?

**Joe**: Okay… No voy a llevarte conmigo y Moon a comer si es lo que estas insinuando. ¿Puedes tomar un bus? (_Sonrisa falsa.)_

**Nick**: Aja... ¡Psicópata! Tomo el bus, me matan las fans, ¿y? (_Contando con los dedos._) ¿Qué haré después?

**Joe**: ¿Llamas a Star y dices que vaya a buscar tu cadáver?

**Nick**: ¿Y le digo también que llame a mamá y a papá; y que le diga a la Moon que la adoro?

**Joe**: _(Mirándolo con cara de "te descubrí.)_

**Nick**: Oh crap...

**Joe**: ¡Cuenta!

**Nick**: … ¿Como una amiga-compañera de trabajo-casi hermana?

**Joe**: Lo sé, lo sé. Es que es divertido ver tu cara cuando te pregunto sobre alguna chica.

**Nick**: ¿Tarado?

**Joe**: Bueno, me voy a buscar a Moon. Llamas a Star.

**Nick**: ¿Por qué voy a llamarla para que me lleve a un sitio al que tú vas?

**Joe**: ¡Astuto hermano! Vamos, te dejo allá.

**Nick**: Le-lo.

**Joe**: ¿Qué?

**Nick**: Nada.

_Luna y Star en la cocina. Se escucha el ringtone que deja saber que es Joe en el celular de Luna. El celular suena en el baño._

**Luna**: ¡Ay! Dejé el teléfono en el baño. (_Sale corriendo al baño y se escucha "Ok. Voy bajando." Sale del baño._) ¿Mi bolso?

**Star**: En la silla. (_Cepillándose el pelo.)_

**Luna**: Ok. Me voy Starcita, te quiero. _(Sonrió.)_ No me odies.

**Star**: Aja... (_Viendo seria por la ventana comiendo una tostada mientras Luna sale y cierre la puerta._)

_Abajo._

**Luna**: ¿Me tardé?

**Joe**: ¡Nah, estás perfecta! (_Contestó con una sonrisa._)

**Nick**: Ustedes… (_Bajándose del auto.)_

**Luna**: Vamos a comer.

**Nick**: No, no. Ustedes se tratan como novios.

**Joe**: ¿Es parte de nuestra hermosa amistad?

**Nick**: Es raro.

**Luna**: ¡Es normal, tonto!

**Nick**: No. _(Pausa._) Es raro.

**Joe**: Bueno, aprovecha que Moon te suba.

**Luna**: ¡Aw! ¿Vas a hacerle compañía a Star?

**Nick**: Al parecer.

_Entran de nuevo al edificio, luego al elevador._

**Nick**: Entonces... ¿te gusta Joe?

**Luna**: ¡IUUUU NOOOO! ¿Qué tiene la gente con eso?

**Nick**: ¿No sé? ¿La forma como se tratan? ¿Por qué salen todo el tiempo?

**Luna**: ¿Hay algo que se llama amigos? ¿Conoces el concepto no? (_Dándole con el dedo en la cabeza como comprobando que no esta vacía.)_

**Nick**: Pero es que ustedes, se… ¿pasan?

**Luna**: Somos especiales lo sé. (_Feliz.)_

_Bajan del elevador._

**Luna**: Es ese; el 55. Toca que Lau te va a abrir.

**Nick**: ¿Quién?

**Luna**: ¡Duh, Star!

**Nick**: Claro...

**Luna**: Bueno, me voy. _(Le da un beso en la mejilla.)_

_Se cierran las puertas._

**Nick**: Ella...

**Star**: Si, te dio un beso en la mejilla como se lo daría a cualquier ser existente. Yo también lo hago y seguramente ha saludado a Joe y a Kevin así mil veces también.

**Nick**: ¿Si? _(Sorprendido.)_

**Star**: Costumbres latinas. Saludar con beso en la mejilla.

**Nick**: ¡Aquí también!

**Star**: Si, pero en nuestro caso no necesitas confianza para hacerlo.

**Nick**: Bueno, ¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

**Star**: Yo conozco la voz de mi Lu hasta en el sótano.

**Nick**: Sweet.

**Star**: No, no. _(Riendo también.)_ Es que grita…

**Nick**: Buen punto.

**Star**: So... ¿Vas a pasar o te quedarás ahí parado?

**Nick**: Ah si. Sí, paso. _(Entra.)_ ¿Entonces, aquí viven?

**Star**: Aja. No es una mansión pero es suficiente para lo que hacemos.

**Nick**: Es acogedor.

**Star**: Gracias. Entonces Nick, ¿cuáles son los planes para hoy? Porque, es domingo, y, nos abandonaron nuestros respectivos hermanos.

**Nick**: Star, Moon no es tu hermana.

**Star**: Nick, creí que te lo había dejado claro. Un mes siendo amigos, encontrándonos en Hollywood Records diario, saliendo cada vez que estos dos nos plantan y aun no lo asimilas. Luna ES MI hermana. _(Tono amenazante.) _Lo veas por donde lo veas.

**Nick**: _(Asustado.) _Ok.

**Star**: Entonces, ¿Qué puedo ponerte a hacer? ¿Podría hacerte bailar? ¿Podrías aprender algo de una nueva coreo que estoy viendo... o bueno quien sabe?

**Nick**: _(Asustado.)_

_En el carro por L.A. llegando al sushi._

**Luna**: Siento miedo de dejar a Nick con Star.

**Joe**: Nah, Nick necesita una amiga.

**Luna**: Exacto, no una loca.

**Joe**: Star no está loca Moon.

**Luna**: ¿Ah no?

**Joe**: ¡NOOO!

**Luna**: Hasta donde yo sabía si...

**Joe**: No lo está y punto.

**Luna**: ¡Ok papá! Pero es que me da cosa mi Nick adorable…

**Joe**: ¿Tu Nick?

**Luna**: Momento perfecto para un silencio incomodo.

**Joe**: No, ninguno; ¡contesta!

**Luna**: Es que así le digo a la gente...

**Joe**: (La interrumpe.) A mí no me dices "mi" Joe.

**Luna**: … a la gente que me gusta?

**Joe**: ¡OHHHHHH ESCANDALOO! _(Hace una pausa.)_ Ay no… Ya se me pegó tu estúpido "escándalo" ¡Te odio!

**Luna**: Lo sé y gracias. ¡Yo también!

**Joe**: ¡No me odias!

**Luna**: Si lo hago.

**Joe**: ¡No lo haces!

**Luna**: ¡SI LO HAGO!

**Joe**: No trates de seguirme el juego, lo de "Nick me gusta"; no se me va a olvidar.

**Luna**: ...crap...

**Joe**: Entonces... Te gusta Nick.

**Luna**: Joe…

**Joe**: Pero, si te gusta; ¿qué vamos a hacer?

**Luna**: ¡Absolutamente nada! Yo no soy su tipo. _(Comiendo un roll.)_

**Joe**: ¿Quién dijo que no?

**Luna**: ¡Ay Joe!

**Joe**: ¿Qué?

**Luna**: Es Nick. El tipo profundo y serio... Yo soy... ¡Yo!

**Joe**: ¿Opuestos se atraen?

**Luna**: JOE, ¡QUE NO!

**Joe**: Está bien. _(Masticando el roll.)_

_Pasa un rato._

**Luna**: ¿Qué estará haciendo Nick?

**Joe**: ¿Pensando en Nick? _(Molestándola.)_

**Luna**: En realidad, pensando en que lo tendrá haciendo Star. Conociéndolos y por lo que acabo de decir, Nick debe estar filosofando con ella sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo…

**Joe**: Eso es demasiado profundo. ¡Yo me quedé en el azul del mar! _(Bromeando.)_

**Luna**: ¡Yo también! (Chocando cinco.)

**Joe**: Vez, ya tenemos algo más en común.

_En casa. Nick y Star tirados en la alfombra mirando el techo con paquete de brownies con edulcorante._

**Star**: Pensé que los cangrejos no morían, ¿sabes? Con la historia de la inmortalidad y todo eso…

**Nick**: Nah, claro que mueren; pero viven mucho tiempo.

**Star**: Woah, no lo sabía.

**Nick**: De entre 3 a 12 años.

**Star**: Nick, eso no es mucho.

**Nick**: Los perros viven solo 8 o 9.

**Star**: No es cierto, el perro de mi abuelo vivió 13. Igual y 12 no es mucho.

**Nick**: Bueno, a mí me parece mucho.

**Star**: En todo caso no son inmortales.

**Nick**: Pero es que si fueran inmortales, ¿seriamos todos cangrejos no crees?

**Star**: Si habríamos muchos...

**Nick**: ¿Te imaginas los cangrejos pisando la luna?

**Star**: ¡No mames! ¡El cangrejo de Freddy Mercury debe ser genial!

**Nick**: Diría el de John Lennon, pero le dieron tiros. Creo que aunque fuera un cangrejo habría muerto.

**Star**: Buuu, eso es cierto...

_En el restaurante._

**Luna: **Yo aún no se por que el agua del mar es azul…

**Joe: **¿Cómo los ojos de Nick? _(Molestándola.)_

**Luna: **Joe, ¿eres daltónico?

**Joe: **No, ¿por qué? ¿Te parece? Porque si no tendría que ir al medico. _(Molestándola sarcástico.)_

**Luna: **I mean... Really?

_Pasaran unas horas. En el apartamento._

**Star:** ¡El cangrejo de Sinatra debe ser genial! ¡Todo el día cantando Bajo el mar! Bajo el mar, vive contenta siendo sirena…

**Nick:** Star, ese sería el cangrejo de Disney.

**Star:** Buen punto.

_Suena el celular de Star, el tono de Luna. Star contesta._

**Star:** Habla.

**Luna:** Starcita.

**Star:** Dime.

**Luna:** Paparazis. Por TODO el local.

**Star:** ¿En serio?

**Luna:** En serio. ¿Alguna idea?

**Star:** Suerte. Bye. _(Cuelga.)_

_En el restaurante._

**Joe:** ¿Qué dijo?

**Luna:** Colgó.

**Joe:** ¿Colgó?

**Luna:** Sí, colgó.

**Joe:** Que aburrida.

**Luna:** ¿Nos vamos?

**Joe:** Veamos si podemos salir.

_Salen del restaurante. Se ve el grupo de paparazis persiguiéndolos. Se suben al carro y se van. Llegan a casa una hora después. Llaman a la puerta varias veces pero nadie abre. Luna abre con su llave. Encuentran música a todo volumen. Star y Nick no notan la presencia de Joe y Luna._

**Joe:** ¿¡QUE PASA AQUÍ! _(Gritando para que Luna lo oyera.)_

**Luna:** NO LO SE. TE DIJE QUE TEMIA POR LA SALUD DE NICK.

**Star:** ¡NICK! ¡En serio me desesperas! Eres músico, compones, cantas, ocas no se cuantos instrumentos incluyendo batería y ¿¡no tienes ritmo?

**Nick:** ¡Me desespera! ¡Es complicado! _(Star apaga la música.)_

**Star:** A ver Nick. No es tan difícil. Mueves este pie a la derecha, lo traes a su lugar; luego este a la izquierda y lo traes a su lugar. MUY SIM-PLE.

**Nick:** ¡Bailar es complicado!

_Todos ríen a carcajadas. Star y Nick notan a Lu y a Joe pero Star sigue regañando a Nick._

**Star:** ¡¿Bailar es complicado? _(Riendo.) _¿Tú crees que estás bailando?_ (Mira a Luna.) _¡Lu, el cree que está bailando! _(Seria.) _Nick, yo bailo; tú, ga-te-as.

**Nick:** ¡Perdón por no poder seguir tus ritmos raros latinos!

**Luna:** ¿Ritmos raros? _(Ofendida.)_

**Star:** Solo está molesto Lu. Le puse de todo, hasta R&B y hip-hop. No pudo con nada.

**Luna:** Por lo que vi, dudo que lo haga algún día.

**Joe:** Star, jamás harás a Nick bailar. No puede.

**Nick: **_(Viendo a Joe.) _Calla hermano, tú bailas como un poste. _(Las chicas volvieron a reír. Nick miró a Star y a Luna.)_ Como si ustedes lo hicieran mejor. Star solo es puras palabras y a ti no te he visto hacer nada.

**Luna:** En realidad Nick. Star baila desde hace mucho, ha estado hasta en cursos y todo. Yo también bailo desde hace mucho antes de venir. Ella me enseña lo que ve en sus clases así que dudo que puedan bailar mejor que nosotras.

**Star:** Tonto. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que Lu y yo seamos geniales y ustedes no? ¿Qué culpa que podamos bailar y ustedes no?

**Joe:** ¿No estas llamando inútiles?

**Star:** ¿Prefieres aburridos, sin ritmo, "postes", tiesos, sin gracia alguna..? ¿Bobos?

**Joe: ¡**Basta!

**Star:** ¿A sí?

**Joe: **¡Sí!

**Star:** ¿Acaso puedes bailar?

**Joe: **¡Te lo mostraré!

**Nick:** _(A Luna.) _Solo va a humillarse a si mismo. Joe no baila.

**Joe: **¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? ¡Ella lo hace! _(Señalando a Star.)_

**Luna:** Eso no es bueno. Tercera guerra mundial entre Star y Joe.

_Suena un celular. Proveniente de Joe._

**Nick:** ¡TELEFONO!

**Luna:** ¡Salvados por la campana! _(Pausa. A Joe.)_ ¿Piensas contestar?

**Joe:** No es mi tono.

**Luna & Nick:** Pero el que suena es TU saco.

**Joe:** ¡Cierto! ¡Lo olvidé! Sol me pidió que les diera esto cuando las viera. _(Saca un celular morado con negro de su bolsillo.) _Tiene Galaxy grabado, una estrella y una luna. Es para comunicarse con ustedes sobre el grupo.

**Luna & Star:** ¡Qué hermoso!

**Nick:** ¿Saben que si contestan, deja de sonar cierto?

_Todos lo miran feo. Luego Luna contesta y pone el altavoz._

**TODOS: **¡HOLA SOL!

**Luna:** Estamos las dos, Nick y Joe.

**Marisol:** ¡Qué bueno! Entonces esto será más rápido de lo que creí. Kevin iba a decirles en cuanto llegara a casa. Estábamos en el cine.

**Star:** ¡Cuéntanos!

**Marisol:** Bueno, ¿saben que las escogí como proyecto hace ya como un mes no?

**Star & Luna: **Aja.

**Marisol:** ¿Y saben que he estado haciendo todo el papeleo para que presentar el proyecto y plan de trabajo y que me dieran luz verde para trabajar?

**Star & Luna:** Aja.

**Marisol:** Y, corríjanme si me equivoco; ¿pero no aceptaron los Jonas ser sus mentores y se han hecho amigos?

**TODOS:** ¡SI SOL, DINOS QUE PASA!

**Marisol:** Tenemos luz verde. Podemos empezar.

_Las chicas gritaron y no pudieron evitar abrazar a Nick y a Joe._

**Marisol:** Calma. Me dijeron que deben co-escribir un tema los cinco juntos, grabarlo y presentarlo. Ese será su single promocional. Será el single con el que las lanzaremos al mundo. Así, empezaran a ser conocidas. Si todo sale bien luego podremos seguir trabajando en un álbum completo.

**Star:** ¡Un álbum!

**Luna:** ¡Un nuevo tema!

**Star & Luna:** ¡Un nuevo tema co-escrito!

**Marisol:** Calma. Calma. Bueno con el ajetreo de la ciudad realmente no pensaba que pudieran concentrarse y tener el tema. Por que lo necesitamos rápido.

**Joe: **Rápido en la industria de la música quiere decir…

**Luna:** ¿Una tarde?

**Star:** No Lu, no. Recuerdas, mínimo una hora para el borrador de la letra, otra hora para acabar de arreglarla. Luego una hora de improvisación con la guitarra.

**Luna:** ¡No Lau! Por que la improvisación de la guitarra, haces la mitad mientras escribes y la otra mientras corriges.

**Star:** Buen punto. Entonces dos horas.

**Luna:** Y una hora mientras grabas la guitarra, el piano y ambas voces separadas. Otra hora para arreglarle la percusión y los beats.

**Star:** Y otra más para editar todo y grabarlo.

**Luna:** Como cinco horas.

**Marisol:** ¿Qué fue todo ese cálculo?

**Star:** Cinco horas. Es lo que te demoras en grabar un demo.

**Marisol:** ¿El demo que me trajeron hace una semana a la oficina lo hicieron de nada a canción en 5 horas?

**Luna:** No. _(Nick y Joe parecen más calmados.) _En seis. (_Nick y Joe se vuelven a estresar.) _Usamos la otra hora para grabar las voces secundarias y acabar los efectos, no hay bueno editores simples hoy en día.

**Nick:** ¡Increíble! El demo que escuchamos fue grabado en seis horas.

**Joe: **¡No solo grabado Nick, inventado!

**Star:** Es que fue la canción de la prueba de talentos.

**Luna:** Siempre que escribimos algo, pasa por el mismo proceso.

**Star:** No es tan complicado. Con un buen micrófono y un programa de 50 dólares hasta un chico de 10 años podría hacerlo.

**Marisol:** ¡Realmente adoro a estas chicas! ¡Son tan versátiles!

**Joe: **Como decía… En la industria de la música, con gente que recién empieza, quiere decir unas dos semanas desde que te dan la fecha de inicio.

**Nick:** Un poco más dependiendo a la disponibilidad del estudio.

**Marisol:** Ahora, yo estaba diciendo. Con la ciudad y todo, les conseguí que se vayan el próximo fin de semana de paseo. Ya hable con Kevin y ya hizo los arreglos. Van a usar el convertible, quiero que mis chicas vean L.A. como toda la gente de California.


	10. Santa Monica

**Capítulo#9**

_Afuera de las oficinas de Hollywood Records en Los Ángeles a las 8 de la mañana. _

**Joe, Nick & Kevin**: ¡Chicas, nos vamos a Santa Mónica!

**Star & Luna**: ¡Wow Santa Mónica! ¡Playita! ¡Sol! ¡Arena y mar!

**Star**: ¿Quién va a manejar?

**Luna**: ¡Yo quiero! ¡Yo quiero!

**Nick**: ¡No tienes licencia, no sabes!

**Star**: Calma brocolín, que Lunis ya aprenderá.

**Luna**: Entonces que maneje Kev…

**Joe**: ¿Y qué yo no puedo manejar o qué?

**Kevin & Nick**: (Abren los ojos como platos.) ¡Qué tú qué! ¿Tú? ¿Manejar? ¡No lo creo!

**Star & Luna**: ¿Por qué?

**Nick**: ¿Quieren estar vivas mañana?

**Star & Luna**: Si… (_Tono nervioso._)

**Kevin**: Entonces manejo yo…

**Luna**: Bueno, como confió mucho en Brócoli y en Kevo… Joe, apreció mucho mi vida. Mejor Kevo maneja.

**Star**: Pero chicos, ¿cómo va a aprender si no le dan la oportunidad? Mi papá ya me enseñó a manejar; yo quiero manejar. (_Le quita las llaves a Kevin y se sienta en el asiento del conductor mientras Joe se apoyaba en la puerta del copiloto y Nick y Luna suben en la parte de atrás_.) ¡Joe de copiloto! (_Hiperactiva._)

**Luna**: Chicos jamás he visto a Star al volante... Además no tiene licencia aquí.

**Star**: Pero parezco mayor. _(Se quejó.)_

**Kevin**: Tengo miedo. _(Viéndola raro.) _Parece yo cuando se me baja el cafeinómetro.

**Nick**: Pero, por otro lado, parece saber más que Joe...

**Joe: **Gracias por el apoyo… Her-ma-no. (_Entre dientes._)

**Kevin**: Star, ¡dame las llaves!

**Star**: (_Arrancando el carro.)_ ¡Ah bueno, es tu carro! Pero, yo tengo el único juego de llaves. ¿Te subes o te quedas Kevin?

**Kevin & Nick**: Ok. Maneja tú.

**Joe**: ¿Ella puede y yo no?

**Kevin**: (_Subiendo al auto.)_ Exacto. Ella está menos loca y pues no hay de otra. Además tiene dieciseís y tiene licencia en Perú; tú eres mayor y nos matarías.

**Star**: ¿Menos loca? Eso es lo que tú crees... (Riendo y poniéndose lentes de sol mientras hacía sonar el motor.

**Luna**: De verdad chicos, ¿le van a confiar un convertible del año a Star?

**Kevin & Nick**: Pues, no hay de otra.

**Joe: **_(Saltando la puerta del convertible.) _Vámonos Star, arranca.

_Star arranca a una velocidad que ni Kevin, ni Nick, ni Luna y menos Joe se esperaban._

**Luna**: ¡¿LE VAN A CONFIAR NUESTRAS VIDAS?

**Kevin & Nick**: ¿Quieres ir a Santa Mónica o no?

**Luna**: Sí, pero quiero llegar entera o viva en su defecto…

**Nick**: Bueno creo que ella ha dado justo en el blanco…

_Después de media hora, ya habiendo salido del centro de la ciudad; casi saliendo a la carretera, un perrito se atraviesa y Star da el frenazo de su vida._

**Luna**: Les dije que no llegaríamos vivos.

**Nick**: Auch. (_Quejándose por el frenado brusco.)_

**Joe**: ¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!

**Star**: ¡Qué bien, el perrito está bien!

**Kevin**: Star, (_mareado.)_ Sal del volante.

**Star**: Aich… ¡Qué viejo y aburrido saliste Kev!

**Luna**: ¿VIEJO ABURRIDO? ¡PERO NO ESTA TAN LOCO! ¡STAR, EL APRECIA SU VIDA Y LA DE NOSOTROS!

**Joe**: OK. Yo manejo. Kev, no puede ser peor que Star…

**Star**: ¿Gracias no? Iba excelente hasta que el pobre perrito se cruzó.

**Kevin**: Yo manejo y se acabó, Santa Mónica nos aprecia vivos.

**Nick**: Star, entra en razón. Somos jóvenes.

**Luna**: Tiene razón. Somos jóvenes, quiero casarme tener hijos, familia o por lo menos ir por Europa cantando contigo Star. Aunque por lo que veo, tú no lo ves así… (_Dramatizando.)_

**Joe**: ¡Ay si, Brócoli y mi hermana loca perdida los responsables y buena gente que piensan en el futuro! (_Molestándolos._)

**Star**: ¿Por qué pensar en el futuro? ¡Más bien vivir el presente a lo grande! ¡Con full emoción!

**Joe**: ¡Así se habla Star!

**Luna**: ¡Ay no! ¿Con quien se me ocurrió amistarme?

**Nick**: Bueno, Star al menos está más cuerda y tiene un punto; pero Joe te llamó hermana estás perdida.

**Kevin**: Ya estuvo bueno, ahora sí Star; las llaves.

**Star**: (_Sale del carro con la llaves en la mano y corre.)_ ¡Quítamelas si puedes!

**Nick**: Oh no…

**Luna**: Ya empezaron. Esa vez, Kevin no va a poder. Cuando Star quiere algo…

_Star rodeo el carro y le dio un guiño a Joe. El supo que hacer: al instante se sentó como quien no quiere la cosa en el asiento del conductor. Star hizo correr a Kevin unas cuatro cuadras lejos del auto._

**Star**: ¿Ya te cansaste Kevo?

**Kevin**: Eso quisieras. (Rió.) ¡Dámelas!

**Star**: Si no estas cansado alcánzame entonces. _(Star aumentó su velocidad mientras corría de nuevo al auto y salto ágilmente al asiento del copiloto dejando a Kevin una cuadra atrás.)_

_Nick miraba la situación atónito._

**Nick: **Esto no puede ser bueno.

**Luna**: Ay no, por favor…

**Star**: (_Le lanza las llaves a Joe que prende el carro.)_ Arranca que el abuelo te va a sacar de ahí.

_Tarde. Kevin estaba a su lado._

**Star**: ¡ARRANCA!

**Joe**: (_Pisó el acelerador suavemente.)_

**Kevin**: (_Inmediatamente salto dentro del carro_.) Star. Me las pagarás.

**Star**: Calla o le digo que acelere más fuerte y no tendrás tiempo de acomodarte bien y saldrás volando.

**Luna & Nick**: Claro como ninguno de nosotros sabe tenemos que pagar las consecuencias… _(Se quejaron juntos.)_

_Joe aceleró a todo lo que podía ir en esa vía. Star iba con el cabello suelto y Joe sonriendo. Star cogió el Ipod y lo conectó y puso Meant to live de Switchfoot he iban cantando a todo pulmón mientras Luna venía agarrada muy molesta de Nick que la abrazaba. Mientras Kevin venía con cara de perro con rabia._

**Luna**: Ok. Ok. Ya suficiente. Cumplieron su sueño. ¿Dejen que Kevo maneje sip?

**Star**: ¡NO! ¡Seguro que va a ir a diez! Y lo mínimo en la carretera son cuarenta!

**Joe**: Además Star esta haciendo un buen trabajo con la música… _(Le hace señas a Luna para que se acerque a él. Esta lo hace. Bajito para que solo ella lo escuchara.)_ ¿A ti no te está yendo tan mal con el brócoli, no?

**Luna**: (_Sonrojada y molesta_.) ¡Josephoooooo, como se te ocurre! ¡Por eso quiero que Kev maneje…

**Star**: ¿Qué le dijiste? _(Le preguntó a Joe.)_

**Joe**: ¿No viste como iban ella y Nick? Le dije lo obvio le estaba yendo muy bien allá atrás que de que se quejaba entonces…

**Star**: _(Mira a Luna detenidamente y luego a Nick. Finalmente no puede evitar reír a carcajadas.) _¡Ay, Joe!

**Luna**: ¿Tú también? ¡Qué buena amiga! _(Sarcástica.)_

**Kevin**: ¿Puedo saber de qué tanto se ríen? _(Dijo amigablemente.)_

**Luna**: ¡NOO! ¡Quiero que se callen!

**Kevin**: Ok. Ok. Calma. _(Tratando de calmar a Luna.)_

**Nick**: Haber, cuenten ese chiste de una buena vez…

**Luna**: Si alguno de ustedes dos abre la boca muere así de simple. ¿Nunca han visto a dos personas volar de un convertible? Si hablan, serán los primeros. _(Dijo entre dientes.)_

**Star**: ¡Ay Lu! Tú sabes que yo soy una tumba; pero Joe, la verdad no sé…

**Joe**: Ok. Moon, prometido no diré nada... _(Pausa.)_ Lo que pasó, Nick, es que le dije a Luna que a ti, te gusta...

**Nick**: _(Se puso rojo y vio a Joe lleno de cólera. Abrió la boca listo para protestar cuando Joe acabo su frase.)_

**Joe**: … su peinado. Nick, ¿cierto que se ve lindo?

**Luna**: ¡JOE! _(Se quejó sonrojándose.)_

**Nick**: Si, se ve increíble. _(Lo dijo entre dientes por lo molesto que estaba con Joe así que sonó algo frío y forzado.)_

**Star**: ¡Nick! Dicho así pareciera que más estuvieras viendo a Frankenstein en el pelo de Lu…

**Luna**: Ja. Ja. Ja. ¡Qué chistosa! _(Poniendo una cara de desilusión.)_

**Nick**: Star… _(Pausa. Respira profundo. )_ Si me gusta su peinado. Estoy molesto por como Joe dice las cosas…

**Joe**: Pero si te parece lindo. _(Insistió Joe.)_

**Nick**: Si. _(Contestó más amigable y sonrojándose de nuevo.)_

**Luna**: Emm…. Bueno… Gracias. _(Sonrojándose también.)_


	11. Dreamed boy

Something about the sunshine, canción del soundtrac de Startruck mi novio es una superestrella.  
Dreamed boy es una canción original de Luna.

* * *

**Capítulo#10**

_Llegaron después de un rato a Santa Mónica. En el día pasearon por toda la ciudad. Ya en la tarde, se desviaron a la playa. Entraron a una casa y Kevin los llevó directo al patio que era pura, pura playa. Allí había unos pufs de colores y un par de guitarras. Un hombre alto y robusto, el mismo que habían visto en Hollywood Records varias veces estaba allí._

**Kevin:** Gracias Big Rob. ¿Todo quedó listo? ¿Nada de fans?

**Big Rob: **Todo listo. Ni una sola. Ni paparazis. Estaré vigilando. _(Se fue.)_

**Kevin:** Listo. Tenemos toda la playa para nosotros. ¿A lo nuestro?

**Big Rob: **_(Volvió inesperadamente.) _Chicos los necesito un momento.

**Nick:** ¿Qué pasó?

**Big Rob: **Su padre quiere hablar con los tres un momento por videoconferencia hay un problema con una de las fechas del tour.

**Nick:** ¿Podemos dejarlas solas un momento? _(A Star y Luna.)_

**Joe:** No creo que nos demoremos más de treinta minutos.

**Luna:** Tranquilos, ¡más tiempo para mí y para Pikachu!

_Todos rieron._

**Star:** Vayan, nosotras los esperamos. Tenemos una guitarra y el Nintendo de Lu, todo estará bien.

_Los Jonas entraron a la casa para poder solucionar su problema dejando a ambas chicas afuera. Cada una se sentó en un puff. Luna sacó el Nintendo DS y Star empezó a tocar unos acordes. De momento Luna paró y apagó el Nintendo._

**Star:** ¿Y de qué quieres hablar ahora?

**Luna:** ¿Ein?

**Star:** Apagaste el DS. Eso en tu mundo significa: "tengo que decirte algo", "tengo que pedirte un favor" o "tengo una nueva idea para una canción."

**Luna:** Es un poco de los tres.

**Star:** Dime…

**Luna:** _(Saca una hoja de papel y la desdobla.) _Escribí esto en estos días pero no estoy segura de que tan bueno sea. Puedo entonarla pero no tengo la melodía todavía, culpa el no saber darle bien a la guitarra…

**Star:** ¿Entonces quieres que saque el ritmo en la guitarra?

**Luna:** _(Asintió con la cabeza.) _Quiero saber como suena entera.

**Star:** _(Leyendo en voz alta.) Dreamed boy… ¿Esto es para Nick, cierto?_

**Luna:** _(Algo sonrojada.) _Si. Es la primera que logro tener completa. Las demás eran ideas e ideas que no tenían sentido.

**Star:** ¡Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ¡Nick va a estar feliz!

**Luna:** _(Amenazante.) _Nick, no va a estar nada porque no sabrá NA-DA. ¿Estamos claras?

**Star:** Ok. _(Asustada.) _Dale, yo te sigo.

**Luna:** _(Asintió con la cabeza.) _Dreamed boy  
Wanna tell you some things  
I woke up this morning thinking about you again  
I don't know you but I have to say  
That I love you cuz you are everything I dreamt one day  
And you were in my dream last night  
And we talked, we laughed, we tried  
I ask to myself everyday  
If one day you'll be with me  
Like in that dream

_Star la siguió comenzando con solo punteo en guitarra y luego poco a poco con un rasgueo entre cortado que le daba un ritmo algo pausado de un lindo pop acústico. Intentaba mirar la letra y seguirla para hacer las armonías._

**Luna:** Dreamed boy  
I know you're there  
and one day you'll came by  
If an ocean lies between us  
Send me a message across the sea  
So you'll be in my dreams  
cuz I know that you are fine  
and I keep hoping that you'll be with me one day  
Dear Dramed boy… I'll be waiting here.  
I'll be waiting here.

_Terminó la canción y ambas se quedaron en silencio._

**Star:** ¿Sonó bastante bien, cierto? ¿Te imaginabas así la guitarra Lu? ¿O no era lo que querías?

**Luna:** Perfecto. Quedo perfecto así. ¿Pero y la letra? ¿Qué te pareció?

**Star:** Está bella. Realmente Nick tiene suerte de que te guste… ¡No vale, yo quiero que me escribas canciones! _(Pausa.) _¡No puedo creerlo…

**Luna:** …estás celosa de Nick! _(Terminando la frase de Star.)_

**Star:** ¡No estoy celosa!

**Luna:** ¡Qué si!

**Star:** ¡Qué no!

**Nick: **_(Entrando.) _¿Quién esta celosa de mí?

**Star: **Nadie; estábamos molestándonos…

**Kevin:** ¿Entonces escribiremos?

**Joe: **Eso sería una buena idea.

_Cada uno se sentó en un puf. Kevin entregó una libreta a cada uno. Joe prendió una grabadora. Pasó como una hora en la que solo se oían las cuerdas de la guitarra._

**Luna:** Entonces… _(Rompiendo el silencio.)_

**Star:** Chicos, estamos en Santa Mónica para componer una canción ¿cierto?

**Luna:** Sí, y aún no tenemos nada.

**Joe: **¿Y qué quieren hacer al respecto?

**Nick:** Todavía no estoy inspirado. (_Se encogió de hombros.)_

**Kevin:** Necesitamos algo divertido y con energía. _(Toca unos acordes como loco para animarlos.)_

**Joe: **Chicas, despierten. _(Molestándolas y poniéndose de pie.)_

_Luna y Star lo miran pensando "ubícate."_

**Nick:** _(Se pone de pie a su vez y las ve detenidamente.) _¿Qué esperan? Arriba.

**Luna:** _(Lo mira seria de estilo: "oh no, no lo dijo." Luego ve a Star cómplice y dice de tono sarcástico.) _¿Nos están retando? _(Ambas ríen.)_

**Kevin:** ¡Qué lentas, dios mío! _(Uniéndose al juego.)_

**Star:** Entonces, ¿nos retan? Empiecen. ¿Qué tienen?

_Kevin empieza a improvisar unos acordes._

**Joe:** Wake up to the blue sky  
Grab your shades and let's go for a ride

**Nick: **Breakfast by the ocean  
We'll do lunch at Sunset & Vine.

_Luna le va siguiendo el ritmo a Joe quien le escribió unas palabras mientras Nick cantaba._

**Joe & Luna: **Everyday's a dream in California  
Every night, the stars come out to play  
Wish that I could always feel this way...

**Nick, Joe, Luna & Star:** There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
Out of this world for the first time, baby  
Oh, it's so right

**Nick & Joe: ** There's something about the sunshine

**Luna & Star:** There's something about the sunsh-sh-sh-sh-shine

**Kevin:** Les toca.

**Luna:** In Hollywood we're rocking

**Star:** In Malibu we hang out and chill.

**Luna:** It's all about the shopping

**Star & Luna:** From Melrose to Beverly Hills.

_Esa vez Star le pasa un papel a Nick para cantar el siguiente puente._

**Nick & Star: **Every where's a scene, and now we're in it  
I don't wanna paint this town alone

**Luna:** Oh no

**Nick & Star: **When I see your smile

**Joe: ** I'll always feel at home...

**Kevin:** Y aquí, vuelve el coro. _(Cambiando de progresión de acordes.)_

**Nick, Joe, Kevin, Luna & Star:** There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light  
LA's a breeze with the palm trees swaying  
Oh, it's so right

**Joe: **Now that you're here

**Luna:** _(Haciendo un efecto de eco.) _Now that you're here

**Nick:** It's suddenly clear

**Star:** _(Siguiendo el efecto de eco.) _It's suddenly clear

**Joe & Luna: ** The sun's coming through

**Nick & Star:** I never knew

**Joe, Nick & Luna: ** Whatever I do  
It's better with you.

**Star:** It's better with you…

**Nick: ** Yeah, yeah…

**Luna & Star:** There's something about the sunshine, baby.

**Joe: **There's something about…

**Luna & Star:** I'm seeing you in a whole light.

**Nick:** Whole new light…

**Luna & Star: **Out of this world for the first time, baby.  
Oh…

**Nick:** Oh…

**Joe, Luna & Star: **it's so right.

**Nick, Joe, Kevin, Luna & Star:** There's something about the sunshine, baby  
I'm seeing you in a whole new light

**Luna:** A whole new light…

**Nick, Joe, Kevin, Luna & Star: **Out of this world for the first time, baby.  
Oh…

**Luna: **Ah, oh…

**Nick, Joe, Kevin, Luna & Star: I**t's so right

**Joe:** There's something about…

**Nick, Kevin & Luna:** There's something about the sunshine, baby

**Star: **Sunshine baby…

**Nick, Kevin & Luna:** I'm seeing you in a whole new light

**Nick, Joe, Kevin, Luna & Star: **LA's a breeze with the palm trees swaying.

**Joe: **Out of this world…

**Nick, Kevin, Luna & Star: **Oh, it's so right…

_Todos se dejaron caer en los pufs._

**Kevin:** ¡Lo hicimos!

**Luna:** Una canción, los cinco… ¡Y sonó bella!

**Star:** ¡Demás!

**Joe: **Hicimos un buen trabajo…

**Nick:** Fue realmente rápido. Sorprendente.

**Luna:** No puedo creer que estuvimos una hora viendo la arena sin hacer nada y en tres minutos compusimos esta canción.

**Star:** Eso prueba que a los genios también nos pasa… _(Todos rieron.)_

**Kevin:** Y ahora solo nos queda llevarle esto a Sol. _(Cogiendo la grabadora que Joe había prendido y mirándola detenidamente.) _Joe… esto está apagado.

**Luna & Nick:** ¡Joe!

**Star:** ¡Tarado!

_Todos regañaron a Joe varias veces. Luego de un rato decidieron descansar un rato y caminar por la playa._

**Star:** _(Riendo.) _¡No puedo contigo!

**Joe: **Bueno, es cierto. ¡Como soy mejor que tú en todo!

**Luna:** ¡Ay no, aquí vamos otra vez! _(Viendo hacia al cielo.)_

**Kevin:** ¿Por qué nosotros siempre estamos en el medio de todo?

**Luna:** Porque no me gusta pelear…

**Star:** ¡Si Lu! ¡Claro! ¡Lo que tú digas! _(Sarcástica.)_

**Luna:** ¿Más o menos eso que significa?

**Star:** ¡Ay por favor! ¡En casa siempre estamos peleando y casi todas son tu culpa! _(Riendo.)_

**Luna:** ¡Perdón, señorita-soy-perfecta!

**Star:** ¡No soy perfecta! ¡Señorita-perfecto-desastre! ¡Mejor no digo lo que encontré ayer en la cocina!

**Luna:** ¡Mejor no digo lo que le hiciste al Teddy de Nick!

**Nick:** ¿QUE LE HICISTES A TEDDY?

**Star:** Primero, ¡no me hables así Nicky! _(Regañándolo por haberle levantado la voz.)_

**Nick:** ¡No me digas Nicky! ¡La única que me dice así en Moon!

**Luna:** ¡JA!

**Star:** ¡Ay qué lindo! Pero no me hables así… _(Se quejó.) _¿Y qué más? ¡Solo hice lo que se merecía! ¡Lo bañe! Joe le había dejado caer té encima.

**Nick:** Ah bueno… _(Sonriéndole a Star y luego viendo con cara de asesino a Joe.)_

**Star:** JA. JA. ¡Te salió mal la jugada!

**Luna:** ¡Ahhhhhhh! (_Se le lanza encima y ambas caen en la arena._) ¡Te odio Laura!

**Star:** ¡Ay no me llames así! ¡Solo me dices así cuando estas molesta!

**Luna:** Bueno, es que lo estoy. (Tiradas en la arena empiezan a pelear)

La historia esta supuesta a estar en ingles el dialogo que sigue va en español; los chicos están supuestos a no entender lo que ellas dicen.

**Star:** ¡Solo porque te gusta Nick!

**Luna:** ¡A no si! ¡Cómo a ti no te gusta Joe!

**Star:** ¡No me gusta! ¡Cállate! ¡No vez que están ahí!

**Luna:** ¡Si mírales la cara! ¡No entienden nada!

Vuelven a hablar en ingles aquí.

**Star:** ¡Cierto! ¡¿Pero y nuestro español de donde salió tan de repente!

**Joe: **¡Gracias! _(Sarcástico._) ¡Otro momento como ese y al agua para que reaccionen!

**Luna:** _(Riendo.) _¡Yo no me mojo en el cabello ni por que me pagues, Joe!

**Joe: **Bueno, es que no TE lo vas a mojar, te lo VAMOS a mojar…

**Luna:** ¡Me rio de tu chiste!

**Nick:** ¡No nos retes Moon! ¡Ya te mostramos que somos serios en los retos!

**Star:** A ella no la mueven de ahí ni con grúa…

**Kevin:** ¡Si somos 3 grúas puede ser!

**Luna:** ¡Ni se les ocurra! (_Moviendo la cabeza_.)

**Kevin:** ¡Oh si! ¡¿No te preocupes que es lo peor que puede pasar! (Con cara de maniaco.)

**Luna:** ¡No Kevin! Yo te quiero mucho en serio…

**Kevin:** ¡Yo también Moon, pero que se puede hacer! _(Sonriéndole.)_

**Luna:** ¡Ay no plis! ¡Kevo no! (_Moon no había terminado de hablar y ya seis brazos la habían rodeado, alzado y estaban listos para tirarla al agua._)

**Star:** ¡Mójenla! ¡Mójenla! _(Reía divertida.)_

**Luna:** ¡Claro! Como no es a ti… ¡No! ¡En serio paren! (_Mientras los chicos contaban hasta tres.) _¡Nooooooo! _(Cayó al agua.)_

**Joe: **¡Te lo dije! ¡No nos retes!

**Luna:** ¡Los odio! Especialmente a ti Joe.

**Kevin:** ¡Qué triste! _(Molestándola.) _¡Nosotros te apreciamos tanto!

**Luna:** ¡Pues yo los odio a los tres! (_Saliendo del mar como patito remojado_.)

**Star:** _(Riendo a carcajadas.) _ ¡Me encanta! Pareces un... un... un no sé que, ¡pero te ves chistosísima!

**Luna:** Mmm… ¡chicos! Para que los deje de odiar me tienen que ayudar en algo…

**Nick:** ¿A ver, qué será? (_Mientras se acerca a Moon quien se sonroja._)

**Luna:** Bueno, es que ella también merece baño… (Diciéndole bajito para que Star que está riendo con Joe.)

**Kevin:** Ah, ya veo quieres que también sufra…

**Luna:** ¡Exacto!

**Nick:** ¡Me parece bien!

**Kevin:** ¡Joeeeeeeee!

**Joe: **¿Sí? (_Al ver la cara de Kevin entendió todo. Agarró a Star, Nick y Kevin se acercaron; la cargaron entre los tres y mientras ella gritaba, la lanzaron al agua.)_

**Star:** ¡¿Esto fue idea tuya verdad?

**Luna:** _(Riendo a carcajadas.) _ ¡Me encanta! Pareces un... un... un no sé que…

**Star:** Bien, te vengaste… Ahora, les toca a ellos… _(Joe, Nick y Kevin están riendo a carcajadas.)_

**Luna:** ¡Perfecto! _(Patea agua y los moja.)_

**Star:** ¡Lo siento! _(Patea más agua para mojarlos.)_

**Nick:** Aja, sigan, como no pueden con nosotros…

**Luna & Star:** Mmm…. ¡No nos retes!

**Kevin:** ¡Nosotros somos hombres!

**Luna:** Aja, ¿y?

**Joe: **No pueden, somos pesados…

**Star:** Aja, ¿y?

**Nick:** No nos pueden lanzar al agua…

**Luna:** No podremos lan-zar-los; pero si podemos derribarlos…

**Joe: **¡Te quiero ver!

**Luna:** ¡Okay! (_Corre donde está Joe y se le lanza encima, consecuencia: Joe cae al agua con Moon encima.)_

**Joe: **¡Está bien; ya entendí! ¡Estás como pesadita! _(Molestándola.) _

**Luna:** ¡Pareces un pollito mojado! _(Riendo.)_

**Star:** ¡Allá voy! _(Se lanza encima de Kevin.)_

**Kevin:** ¡Tú también pesas! _(Se quejó para molestarla.)_

**Star:** _(Riendo.)_ Está bien, me paro…

**Luna:** Mmm… _(Ve que Star se para frente a ella.)_

**Star:** ¡Estamos en la misma radio hermana! _(Las dos corren y empujan a Nick al agua.)_


	12. De vuelta a LA

Gracias por los comentarios! Realmente nos ponen de muy muy buen humor!

* * *

**Capítulo#11**

_Se divirtieron otro rato en la playa y ya hacía frio, más aún después de semejante mojada. Por suerte todos habían llevado algo de ropa extra al paseo, cortesía de Marisol. Kevin y Joe esperaban a todos en el auto mientras Star acababa de cambiarse y Nick y Luna se quedaban solos en la playa._

**Nick:** Moon, ¿Qué haces?

**Luna:** Mirar el mar.

**Nick:** ¿Te gusta?

**Luna:** No mucho… Honestamente, me da melancolía.

**Nick:** A mí… No sé nunca había pensado en el mar. _(Parándose tras de ella.)_

**Luna:** ¿Nunca habías pensado en el mar, tú?

**Nick:** ¿No siempre puedo ser el chico profundo sabes?

**Luna:** No siempre puedo ser la chica chistosa…

_Silencio total._

**Nick:** ¿Alguna vez has sentido que extrañas tanto algo que te duele no tenerlo?

**Luna:** Si… _(Pensativa.)_

**Nick:** Creo que así me hace sentir el mar…

**Luna:** Extraño mi casa… Extraño a mi mamá… _(Dijo tristemente.)_

**Nick:** Lu… _(La abraza.)_

**Joe: **¡Vamos niños! _(Sacando la cabeza por la puerta.)_

**Luna y Nick:** ¡Si! _(Contestaron enérgicos y se separaron de golpe algo nerviosos. Joe se fue de nuevo.)_

**Luna:** Gracias…

**Nick:** ¿Alguna vez alguien me dijo que para eso eran los amigos?

**Star:** ¿Nos vamos? _(Interrumpiendo.) _Joe ya los llamo… Vamos tarde.

**Luna:** _(Se pone de pie.) _Vamos. _(Camina delante de Nick.)_

**Nick:** (El la sigue.)

**Luna:** _(Voltea la cabeza para poder verlo.) _Gracias Nick. _(Sonríe tiernamente y entra rápidamente a la casa.)_

**Nick:** ¿En qué me metí? _(Mirando al cielo con una sonrisa.)_

_Salieron de la casa y todos se subieron al auto. Nadie quiso ir adelante con Kevin porque todos iban cansados así que como pudieron, Luna, Star, Nick y Joe se acomodaron en la parte de atrás. Como no entraban, Nick, Star y Joe se sentaron y Luna se recostó encima de todos. En el camino, aunque Nick y Kevin trataban de armar una conversación, Star iba raramente callada porque estaba agotada. _

**Nick:** Mmm… ¿Y Lu que otra canción te gusta que no sepas el artista? Tal vez resultemos ser nosotros de nuevo…

**Luna:** No sé tendría que escuchar música en mi Ipod.

**Nick:** ¡Ay dios!

**Joe: **Star...

**Star:** Amm…

**Joe: **¿Estás bien?

**Star:** ¡Sip!

**Joe**: Me asustas, ¿pareces autista?

**Star:** ¡Estúpido! _(Star le trata de pegar pero le da a Lu.)_

**Luna:** ¡AU! ¡Lau! ¡Más cuidado!

**Joe**: _(Riendo.) _Por mala.

**Luna:** ¿YO? (_Indignada.)_

**Joe**: No. _(Mirando a Star.) _A ella no le salió su maldad.

**Luna:** ¡Claro como la que sufre soy yo no tú!

**Joe**: ¡Obvio!

**Luna:** Joe… No me das gracia…

**Nick:** ¡No te metas con Moon! _(Regañando a Joe.)_

**Luna:** ¡Nick! _(Abrazándolo del cuello.)_ ¡Eres lo máximo! ¡Te odio el 85% por ciento de las veces pero ahorita; te amo!

**Nick:** ¿Si?

**Luna:** ¡SI!

**Nick:** ¡Moon, te ves linda a la luz de la luna!

**Luna:** Ay Nick… _(Ligeramente sonrojada.)_

**Joe**: Eso es obvio, es su propia luz. ¡Duh!

**Luna y Nick:** _(Miran a Joe molestos porque mato el cumplido.)_

**Star:** ¿Desde cuando a Joe se le prende el foco?

**Luna y Nick:** _(Ahora miran a Star molestos porque sigue matando el cumplido.)_

**Star:** Ya cálmense par de niños.

**Luna:** No creo que fuera el momento para que el cerebro de los dos funcionara. _(Se quejó.)_

**Star:** Gracias Lu. _(Sarcástica.)_ Pero sinceramente, el aquí presente, mmm... brócoli con patas tiene que buscar momentos más apropiados para mandar cumplidos que no sean cuando estás encima nuestro.

**Luna:** ¡No me importa cuando sea! ¡Lo importante es lo que dice! De ahora en adelante estaré más contigo para que puedas decirme cumplidos sin que se entrometan estos dos. _(Acomodándose mejor encima de Nick.)_

**Star:** ¡Uy Joe! ¿Sabes qué? Creo que hace rato debimos haber dicho lo que teníamos que decir, ¿no crees? _(Mirándolo cómplicemente.) _

**Joe**: Sí, ¿teníamos algo que decir no? ¿Pero lo que dijo Moon o lo que dijo Nick?

**Luna y Nick:** _(Abrieron los ojos como platos.)_

**Star:** ¿Cierto que tenemos muchas cosas que decir cuando tenemos el "cerebro apagado"?

**Joe**: Sí; como ellos no quieren que pensemos... Ni siquiera hay que pensar en que diremos solo hablaremos…

**Star:** ¡Ese es el espíritu Joey tonto!

**Joe**: ¿Es que ahora los conectados somos nosotros o qué?

**Star:** Como dijo Lu; te odio pero te amo... _(Recostándose en su hombro.)_

**Joe**: Yo no las entiendo de donde ustedes vienen la gente es rara. Se pueden odiar y amar con solo cinco minutos de conocerse.

**Luna:** Es que de donde venimos la gente es mas cálida...

**Joe**: ¿A si?

**Luna:** ¡Sí! ¡Mira! _(Abrazando a Nick durísimo.)_

**Nick:** Me as… fi… xias…

**Luna:** Demasiada calidez. _(Ríe sonriendo.)_

**Star:** Eso allá es lo que hacen los amigos a diario. Igual que los besos en la mejilla. Aquí guardas mucha distancia con la gente...

**Luna:** Si, de hecho con mi mejor amigo, súper inteligente he de comentar, caminábamos de la mano a casa aunque no éramos novios ni nada. ¡No, no y ni pensar en serlo! Y siempre estábamos abrazándonos…

**Star:** Igual yo y mis amigos; acá todos son raros para nosotras. ¡Qué culpa!

**Nick:** ¡Ok! Ya entendimos.

**Joe**: ¿Siempre estabas de la mano con tu amigo?

**Luna:** Mmm sí. ¿Qué parte no entendiste?

**Joe**: ¿Entonces podemos ir de la mano? Digo, somos amigos.

**Luna:** Mmm, ¿sí? ¿Qué tiene?

**Joe**: ¿No te importa que digan que eres mi novia y que las chicas se metan contigo?

**Luna:** Mmm No.

**Star:** Creo que Joe quiere novia… _(Molestándolo.)_

**Luna:** ¡QUE NO SEA! ¡Yo ya tengo a alguien!

**Joe y Star:** ¡Auuu no dijimos nada!

**Star:** Ya Lu no exageres... Solo digo... Es que él y sus preguntas... Es como que yo tenga que preguntar si puedo hacer esto. _(Dándole un beso en la mejilla a Joe.)_ Son cosas comunes en nuestra vida…

**Joe:** _(Sorprendido y ligeramente sonrojado.)_

**Luna:** _(Riendo.) _Ahora también va a decir que las chicas se van a meter contigo.

**Joe y Nick: **_(Aun sorprendidos.)_

**Nick:** No lo diré. _(Indignado.)_ Tengo más materia gris que Joe, ¿¡no es obvio!

**Star:** _(Riendo y canturreando.) _Joe se deja, Joe se deja…

**Joe**: ¡No voy a discutir con mi hermano MENOR!

**Luna:** _(Riendo y canturreando.) _Nick se deja…

**Kevin:** ¡CALLENSE! ¿Y tú Moon, no deberías pasarte ya para adelante? Con lo que te mueves me da miedo.

**Star:** ¡¿Uuu Lu que dirás a eso? _(Hiperactiva.)_

**Kevin:** ¿Qué le pasa?

**Luna:** Necesita dormir. _(Riendo.)_

**Kevin:** ¡Pásate adelante! _(Parando el carro.)_

**Luna:** ¡Malandro!

**Joe**: ¿Qué?

**Luna:** Nada que ya me paso...


	13. Fans

**Capítulo#12**

_Luna se pasó adelante y Kevin siguió camino a Los Ángeles. Al cabo de un rato llegaron a la ciudad, muy tarde en la noche. Todos iban durmiendo. Kevin estacionó el auto afuera de un Starbucks que parecía no estar muy lleno._

**Kevin:** Despierten cuarteto de niños. _(Dijo tranquilo mientras apagaba el motor. Ninguno se movió.) _¡Despierten! _(Movió los brazos de Joe y Star pero estos seguían profundos como rocas.) _ ¡DESPIERTEN!

**Joe**: ¿Aw? _(Despertando y moviéndose.)_

**Star:** ¡No te muevas! _(Regañó a Joe sin abrir los ojos mientras se volvía a acomodar en su hombro.)_

**Luna:** No hagan ruido… _(Acomodándose en el asiento de adelante.)_

**Nick:** ¡Quietas las dos! Y Lu deja de mover tu asiento que me matas las piernas.

**Kevin:** ¡Despierten! Esta tarde. ¡Necesito mi café! _(Gritando.)_

**Nick:** ¡Cállate! Me rompes los tímpanos…

**Kevin:** ¡Entonces arriba!

**Nick:** Kevin lo veo algo difícil… Luna esta literalmente con su asiento recostado encima mío y Joe y Star parecen… _(Mirándolos a Star con la cabeza encima de Joe y abrazándole un brazo, Joe con su cabeza encima de la de ella.) _¿Cómo duermen así? _(Mirándolos raro y bostezando.)_

**Kevin:** ¡Pero necesito mi café! 

**Luna:** ¡¿Kevin necesita tomar café? (_Se le abren los ojos como platos.)_

**Star:** ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Café? _(Abriendo los ojos también.)_

**Luna & Star:** ¡Sale un frapuccino mocca alto! _(Hablan juntas como robot.)_

**Nick:** Creo que les indujiste una pesadilla.

**Kevin:** Pobres…

**Joe**: Es lo normal… Vamos Moon, baja. _(Se baja del auto.)_

**Luna:** Si. (Alcanzando a Joe.)

**Joe**: ¿Star vienes? _(Le toma la mano a Lu y empieza a caminar.)_

**Star:** Voy. _(Se da cuenta que van de la mano.) _¡Deja de agarrar a Lu!_ (Se quejó.)_

**Luna:** Eh… Es verdad.

**Joe**: ¡Somos amigos! ¿Si podías caminar con tus amigos así porque no conmigo? _(Sonriendo.)_

**Luna:** Eh… Si papá. _(Devolviéndole la sonrisa.)_

**Nick:** Pero, ¿y la gente? ¡¿Qué va a decir la gente? Ustedes realmente son raros. _(Mirándolos raros.)_

**Star:** Ya me dio sueño de nuevo. _(Quejándose y bajando detrás de Luna.)_ Nick bájate.

**Joe**: Ahora vamos. _(Tomando bien la mano de Luna y avanzando a la puerta del café.) _Vamos a ver que tanto dura tu amistad.

Se oyó un grito, luego otro par; seguían sin entrar al lugar.

**Luna:** ¿Qué pasa?

**Nick:** Espéralo...

**Star:** ¿Qué es? _(A Nick.)_

**Kevin:** 5

**Nick:** 4

**Kevin:** 3

**Nick:** 2

**Joe**: 1 _(Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.)_

**Fans:** ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _(Mucha gente se junto a su alrededor de ellos para pedirles fotos y autógrafos. Se acercaban más a Joe para ver a Luna.)_

**Fan#1:** ¿Estarán saliendo?

**Fan#2:** ¡¿Están tomados de la mano?

**Fan#3:** Deben venir con un grupo de amigos nada más… Mira allá hay otra chica. _(Señalando a Star.)_

**Fan#2:** Si, si. Pero mira, ella está con ellos como si nada, en cambio ella está de la mano con Joe.

**Fan#4:** No puedo esperar a que salga esto en OceanUp.

**Fan#5:** ¡Todo el mundo sabrá que Joe Jonas tiene novia!

**Fan#6:** Quiero saber quien es…

**Fan#7:** La odio… LA ODIO.

**Luna:** _(Abriendo los ojos como platos.) _Ok… Esto no es exactamente lo más divertido que he vivido pero, ¡adelante niño malo! _(Le da a Joe un beso en la mejilla.) _

**Fan#1:** ¡Le dio un beso! ¡Le dio un beso!

**Star:** ¿No te dije que era normal? _(Viendo a Nick.) _Costumbres latinas…

**Fan#2:** ¡Le dio un beso! Es que… es que… ¡ah! ¡La mato!

**Fan#4:** ¡Se acabó! Esto es guerra. _(Entre dientes.)_

**Fan#5:** Es que… ¡ah!

Una masa de gente se junta alrededor de Joe. Y se arma un gran desorden. Las chicas aprovechan y empujan a Luna.

**Luna:** No… res… pi… ro… _(Quejándose en la multitud.)_

**Big Rob:** Avancen. ¡Avancen!

**Marisol:** _(Aparece detrás de detrás de Big Rob y llega donde Luna.) _Siempre hay que tener un plan B.

**Nick:** _(A Star reaccionando.) ¿_Y tú…? ¿Estás segura que es pura costumbre? ¿Segura segura?

**Luna:** ¡Joe! _(Abrazándolo después de que Big Rob los sacara de la tienda.) _

**Fan#1:** ¡Mira! ¡Y Big Rob la protege también!

**Fan#2:** ¡Ay que matarla!

**Fan#3:** No se puede…

**Fan#4:** Pero ganas no me faltan…

**Joe**: ¿Es divertido, no? _(Sarcástico.)_

**Luna:** ¿Súper chistoso tú, no?

**Joe**: Sabes que me amas…

**Luna:** Sabes que no…

**Nick:** ¡Cállense y caminen!

**Star:** Gracias Lu… _(Caminando detrás de Nick.) _Cuando queramos sacar una canción vendrá todo el odio a nosotras por tu amor público con Joe y sus fans locas nos atacarán.

**Luna:** ¡Oh no! Joe dirá que es mentira y que solo somos amigos.

**Star:** Solo espera que con suerte esto no empeorara…

**Marisol:** Vamos a otro café.

_Se suben todos a la gran van negra a la que Marisol las llevaba mientras el grupo de chicas con sus cámaras las seguían y Big Rob intentaba detenerlas. Ya dentro de la camioneta._

**Joe**: ¿Y entonces que se siente ser mi novia? _(Todavía tomándola de la mano.)_

**Star:** ¿Ya puedes soltarla, no? Acá nadie nos ve.

**Nick:** _(Mirando a Star curioso.) _Star tiene un buen punto, ya no hay fans.

**Marisol:** _(A Joe.) _Se siente como ser la novia de un tonto.

**Kevin:** ¡Buena esa! _(Le da cinco.)_

**Star:** Aja, aja cambien el tema. _(Entre dientes.)_

**Luna:** Se siente… ¿raro? ¿Con miedo? ¿Pánico? Y siento mi vida amenazada, pero sino, ¡es genial!

**Joe**: ¿Tu vida amenazada? ¿Mis fans son tan violentas?

**Luna:** Oh no tienes idea… Una me jalo del brazo terrible.

**Joe**: ¡Pobre Moon!

**Nick:** _(Ve que Star mira a Joe raro y parece murmurar cosas entre dientes. No hace caso y mira a Luna.) _Ven Moon, yo veo tu brazo.

**Joe**: ¡¿Eres médico? _(Mirándolo raro por metido.)_

**Nick:** No, pero quiero ver que le hicieron tus fans…

**Star:** _(Se da cuenta que Nick la ve y trata de cambiar de expresión.) _Bueno… ¿Y cuando grabamos la canción?

**Marisol:** ¡Oh! ¿Ya tienen la canción?

**Star:** ¡Si! ¡Quedo genial!

**Luna:** ¡Si! ¡Suena tan bien! _(Hace una pausa y les vuelve a hablar a Joe y Nick.) _Si es ahí, es que me duele.

**Nick:** ¡Joe, mira! ¡Le arañaron el hombro!

**Joe**: ¿En serio? De verdad me aman. _(Sonriendo.)_

**Star:** ¡Oh, si Joe, eres increíble! _(Sarcástica.) Eres tan increíble que heriste a Lu…_

**Joe**: ¡PERDON STAR! ¡No es mi intención molestarte con cada cosa que digo!

**Luna:** Joe. _(Mirándolo reprobante por el tono que usó.) ¿_Estás viendo las telenovelas miamenses, verdad?

**Joe:** ¡Shhh! ¡Quedamos que eso era secreto Moon!

**Marisol:** No te preocupes. Kevin también las ve y llora…

**Kevin:** Eso si era un secreto. 

**Todos:** _(Rieron a carcajadas.)_

**Luna:** ¡Yo también lloro Kevin! _(Lo abraza emocionada.)_

**Nick:** ¿Pero ves que le dejaron todo esto rojo? _(Señalando el brazo de Luna.)_

**Joe**: Mmm… Tendremos que ponerle algo para que no se ponga rojo ni nada.

**Star:** _(Irritada.) _Es solo el arañazo de una fan; ni que hubiera sido un tigre.

**Luna:** ¡Ya no me quieres! (_Star la ve feo.) _Ya, ya. Era broma. Star tiene un buen punto, están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Esto es lo que pasa cuando tienes a esta cosa como novio. _(Abrazando a Joe.)_

**Nick:** Como novio falso…

**Luna:** Nah, quien sabe… Tal vez si lo conservo.

_Silencio total. Nadie se lo esperaba. Nick y Star abren los ojos como platos._

**Joe y Luna**: _(Explotan de la risa.) _¡Hubieran visto sus caras! ¡Estaban asustados!


	14. The Bonus Jonas

Gracias a todas por esperar pero es que entre editar, re-escribir y las clases se hace largo. Un cap algo más largo de lo normal en compensacion; ojala les paresca divertido.

-Galaxy.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo#13**

_Pasaron un par de días. Sol se la pasaba averiguando cosas para poder trabajar, las chicas en clases y los chicos en prensa. _

**Marisol:** ¿Están seguras de que quieren hacer esto? _(Preguntó cuando estaban frente a la puerta de la casa de la familia Jonas.)_

**Luna:** ¿Por qué no?

**Star:** ¿En serio le tienen miedo al chico?

**Marisol:** ¿Están seguras de que quieren cuidar del hermano de los chicos? ¿Seguras que no van a salir corriendo?

**Luna:** ¿Por qué? ¡Los niños son adorables!

**Star:** Además tendremos instrumentos y podremos componer si él se aburre de nosotras...

**Marisol:** Bueno... Se los digo, Frankie es adorable pero Kevin, Nick y Joe no están muy... mmm… de acuerdo.

_Marisol toca el timbre y la puerta se abre inmediatamente._

**Joe**: ¡Hola!

**Nick:** ¡Bienvenidas!

**Kevin:** ¿Nos vamos Sol? Tenemos que ver lo del CD.

_Todos salen apresurados y se suben al auto sin decir nada más._

**Luna y Star:** ¿Hola? ¿Chao?

**Joe**: _(Bajando la ventana del auto.) _Lo siento; estoy algo apurado…

**Nick:** Si, contra el reloj… _(El carro arranca y se van.)_

**Star:** ¿Qué les pasa a estos?

**Luna:** Pfff… Joe es así de costumbre…

_Ambas entran y cierran la puerta tras de si._

**Luna:** ¡Esta casa es enorme!

**Star:** ¡Demasiado! ¡Es hermosa y está decorada hermosa! ¿Lo habrá hecho su mamá?

**Luna:** No sé; pero si es así su mamá tiene un gran gusto.

**Star:** Bueno a buscar al niño…

**Luna:** Sí; ¿qué hacemos? ¿Tú por un lado y yo por el otro?

**Star:** Sí, yo creo… ¿Tú haces cocina y sala y yo hago sala de juegos y piscina?

**Luna:** Cocina. ¡Sí, me quedo con esa! _(Sonriendo.)_

**Star:** No podemos comer nada…

**Luna:** Nadie dijo que lo fuera a hacer…

_Cada una toma su camino. Van por diferentes áreas de la casa buscando al niño que podría ser el hermanito de los Jonas al cual todavía no habían conocido. De momento, se escucha un sonido estruendoso en el recibidor. Ambas corren de vuelta al recibidor._

**Luna:** ¡Qué pa... _(Se queda muda al entrar.)_

**Star:** Pero que pa... _(Se queda muda igual.)_

_Un niño de 9 años está tirado en el piso inmóvil; tiene algo de sangre en la frente._

**Luna:** Laura…

**Star:** Irene…

**Luna:** El... Digo... ¿Qué hicimos? _(Casi llorando.)_

**Star:** No sé, ese es el punto. ¡NO SE QUE HICIMOS! _(Desesperándose al no saber que hacer.)_

**Luna:** No fue mi culpa que le voy a decir a mi Nick… No nos vamos a poder casar... Matamos a se hermanito. _(Desesperada.)_

**Star:** ¡Pero es que no hicimos nada! ¡Ese es el punto!

_El niño empieza a moverse._

**Luna:** ¡Está vivo! _(Acercándose a agarrarlo entre brazos.)_

**Star:** ¡¿Lo está?

**Luna:** Al parecer está abriendo los ojos. _(Dice viendo al niño entre sus brazos.)_

**Frankie:** ¿U… ustedes son las amigas de mis hermanos? _(En una voz muy débil.)_

**Star:** ¡Sí, somos nosotras!

**Frankie:** Por favor… Díganles que no es su culpa… Yo… yo me caí _(Cerrando los ojos.)_

**Star:** No te mueras… _(Voltea a ver a Luna quien está llorando como niña sin poder decir una palabra.)_

**Frankie:** Lamento tanto que... _(Cierra_ _los ojos y se queda así por un minuto.)_

**Star:** ¡Luuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

**Luna:** _(No dice una palabra porque está llorando.)_

**Frankie:** _(Abre los ojos.) _¡Lamento que sean tan tontas como para creerme! ¡Yo sabía que iba a ganarme un Oscar lo que no sabía era que sería tan pronto! _(Parándose y limpiándose la sangre falsa de la frente.)_

**Star:** ¿No me digas que esa sangre la hiciste con salsa de tomate? _(Traumada.)_

**Frankie:** ¡Claro que no! Yo me gano mejor actor, no hago efectos especiales… Esos los compro.

**Luna:** _(Limpiándose las lágrimas.) _Pero... Pero... _(Frustrada.) _No vale...

**Star:** ¿Por esto es que se fueron rápido verdad? _(Estresada.)_

**Frankie:** ¡No; huyeron por que les iba ganando en Mario Kart!

**Luna:** ¡NO ES JUSTOOOOO! _(Tirada en el piso.)_

**Frankie:** Haber princesa… (Muy galán toma a Luna de la barbilla.) Perdona por darte un mal susto, ¿si?

**Luna:** Sí tranquilo, no hay problema. _(Encantada con la magia de Frankie.)_

**Star:** Frankie, eres admirable. ¡Definitivamente estarás en mi primera película!

**Frankie:** ¿Película? ¿Que no cantan, ustedes?

**Star:** Sí pero me encanta escribir. Definitivamente tendré un papel para ti en una de mis películas... ¡Además eres tan bello!

**Luna:** ¡Frankie podría ser mi coestrella! _(Emocionada.)_

**Frankie:** ¡Claro hermosa! _(Guiñándole un ojo a Luna. Luego ve a Star.) _ Tú y yo podemos hablar de negocios en mi oficina allá arriba.

**Luna:** ¡Me dijo hermosa! _(Aún mas emocionada.)_

**Star:** ¡Sí Lu! _(Contenta. Voltea a ver a Frankie.) _ ¡Hablemos entonces!

_Pasan un rato conversando en la sala. _

**Star:** En realidad no entiendo cual es el problema de Joe, Nick y Kevin...

**Luna:** ¿Cierto? ¡Como pueden quejarse de un hermano tan genial!

**Star:** Actúa, juega Mario Kart, es bello...

**Frankie:** Y toco guitarra y batería.

**Star:** ¡! _(Abrazándolo.)_

**Luna:** ¿¡Por qué no eres mi hermano! _(Voltea y mira a Star.)_ Tú eres una maravillosa hermana. _(Sonríe.)_

**Frankie:** ¿Son hermanas?

**Star:** ¡En el corazón! Para nosotras los hermanos se hacen; no se nace siendo hermano de alguien... Aunque nacer de verdad hace una gran diferencia…

**Frankie:** ¡Entonces tenemos que hacernos hermanos! ¿Si?

**Luna:** ¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡Tendré un hermanito menor!

**Star:** ¡En serio que lo adoro y apenas lo conozco!

**Frankie:** ¡Tendré dos hermanas de verdad! _(Sonriendo.)_

**Star:** ¿Tus hermanos son de mentira? _(Riendo.)_

**Frankie:** ¡No, pero son tan geniales como ustedes!

**Luna:** ¿Me siento halagada? _(Feliz.)_

**Star:** ¡FRANKIE! _(Ambas lo abrazan.)_

**Luna:** Y ahora cuéntanos, ¿por qué Joe, Nick y Kevin te tienen miedo?

**Frankie:** No lo sé... ¿Ustedes creen que soy temible?

**Luna:** ¡Jamás! ¡¿¡¿Cómo podrías?

**Star:** Opino igual que ella.

**Frankie:** Entonces no hagan caso... Yo sigo insistiéndole a mamá que a los tres se les quemó el cerebro; pero ella insiste en que son sanos... _(Todos rieron.)_

_Pasaron así un buen rato charlando y conversando; Frankie era realmente encantador._

**Frankie:** Y así fue como Joe terminó usando una falda y un brassier de cocos bailando música hawaiana en la casa de mi tío Josh… Joe no ha descubierto todavía que mi moneda tiene dos caras iguales... El sigue creyendo que yo tengo demasiada buena suerte.

**Luna:** ¡¿¡¿JOE? COCOS? ¡¿¡FALDA! ¿No tendrás una foto? _(Haciéndole ojitos.)_

**Frankie:** Lo siento, es material confidencial. Necesito tenerlo bajo llave para el momento preciso… Pero, puedes ver esta… _(Le enseña una de Nick con sombras y las uñas rosadas.) _ Esta ya la usé así que puedes quedarte con esta copia.

**Luna:** ¡¿¡¿NICK? ¡¿CON SOMBRAS?

**Frankie:** Es el poder de la moneda. Créanlo...

**Star:**_ (Mirando la moneda en la mano de Frankie.)_ ¿No me la quieres prestar cuando lleguen?

**Frankie:** Claro me encetaría ver que le haces al trío de bobos.

**Luna:** Sigo sin asimilarlo. ¿Nick con sombras?

**Frankie:** Hay más material inédito de donde salió esa foto…

**Luna:** ¡Quiero ver eso!

**Star:** ¿Dónde compraste esta moneda? Quiero una para mí para poder molestar a Sebas, cuando vaya a casa.

**Luna:** Nick... _(Riendo a carcajadas.) _¡Con sombras! ¡Esto es extremadamente bueno!

**Frankie:** La moneda me la compre en una tienda de magia una vez durante la gira de los muchachos, no recuerdo en que ciudad honestamente.

**Star:** ¡Aw; voy a buscar una aquí!

**Luna:** Realmente no superare esto. Cada vez que vea a Joe lo imaginaré bailando el hula-hula. _(Riendo.)_

**Kevin:** _(Se abre una puerta.)_ ¡Llegamos! ¿Chicas?

**Joe**: ¡VOLVIMOS! ¡DANGER IS IN THA HOUSE!

**Nick:** ¿Vamos a ir a almorzar no?

_Entran a la sala ya que nadie les responde. Se encuentran con las chicas riendo a gusto con Frankie._

**Joe**: _(A sus hermanos.)_ ¡OH NO! ¡Ya son parte del lado oscuro!

**Luna:** ¡Que lado oscuro ni que ocho cuatros! ¡Frankie es adorable!

**Joe**: ¡Oh no! ¡Es peor de lo que pensé!

**Star:** ¡No es peor! ¡Es mejor! ¡Frankie será mi hermano menor perfecto!

**Nick:** ¡Las contagió Kevin! ¡Lo hizo!

**Kevin:** Calma... ¡Buscaremos un antídoto! He dicho.

**Star:** (Poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Joe.) ¿Apostemos algo?

**Joe**: ¿Qué? _(Interesado.)_

**Star:** Que tal… ¿el almuerzo? El que pierda paga el almuerzo de todos por una semana, ¿aceptas? Yo de tu y tus hermanos; tú, el mío y el de Lu.

**Joe**: Ok. ¿Qué juego?

**Star**: ¿Lanzamos una moneda? Pido cara. _(Sonriendo.)_

**Joe:** ¡Acepto! Lanza. _(Devolviéndole la sonrisa.)_

**Star:** _(Lanza; la moneda cae.) _¡ES CARA! _(Sonriendo de oreja a oreja y viendo a Lu.)_ ¡Ganamos!

**Luna:** ¡ALMUERZO GRATIS POR UNA SEMANA! _(Sonriendo feliz.)_

**Frankie:** _(Ríe a carcajadas en su esquina.)_

**Joe**: ¡No vale! Yo creí que mi mala suerte era solo con Frankie.

**Luna:** ¡Que pena Joecito! Pero espero que nos envíes sushi mañana…

**Frankie:** ¡Deberían venir mañana a comer aquí con mamá y papá! 

**Luna & Star:** Mmm no lo creo. _(Respondiendo de inmediato.)_

_Nick y Kevin se dan cuenta que la pregunta las incomoda._

**Nick:** Es verdad, ¡deberían venir a comer mañana aquí!

**Kevin:** Sería una gran experiencia y Sol tiene mucho tiempo sin venir. ¡Casualmente quedé de comer con ella mañana!

**Luna:** No, nosotras no podemos mañana…

**Joe**: Pero no tienen nada que hacer mañana; ¡eso me dijiste hoy en la mañana en el cel, Moon!

**Star:** Pero...

**Nick:** Ok apostemos; ¡si sale cara mañana vienen a comer aquí!

**Frankie:** ¡Pensé que ustedes no tenían cerebro pero fíjate esto es todo una sorpresa!

**Kevin:** Vamos Star; ¿a qué le temes? ¡Si sale cara vienen mañana!

**Frankie:** Sí Star… ¿A qué le temes? _(Aguantando la risa.)_

**Luna:** Ok. Aceptamos; yo lanzo la moneda. _(Tratando de salir del problema.)_

**Star:** Mmm... ¡Sí! _(Creyendo salir del apuro.)_ ¡Dale Lu!

**Joe**: No, no. El reto es con Star. _(La mira con una sonrisa.)_ Lanza la moneda. Cara vienen, sello no.

**Star:** _(Mirando a Luna desesperada.)_

**Luna:** Pero es que, entiendan; no es igual venir y pasar unas horas con Frankie a venir y conocer a sus papás. Me da pena. _(Se quejó.)_

**Nick:** ¡¿A ti?

**Luna:** Sí. _(Nerviosa.)_

**Joe**: Lanza Star…

**Kevin:** ¡Un trato es un trato!

**Frankie:** ¡Esto es DI-VER-TI-DI-SI-MO! ¡Deberíamos hacerlo todos los días!

**Luna:** No, no deberíamos. (_Mirando a Star y encogiéndose de hombre, dándose por vencida.) _

**Star:** Bueno... _(Lanza la moneda trucada de Frankie y obvio, sale cara.)_

**Joe**: ¡Nick! ¡Tienes suerte!

**Nick:** Si Joe, tengo MUCHA suerte… _ (Guiñándole un ojo a Star; sin aclararle a su hermano sobre la moneda trucada.)_

**Star:** _(M__irando a Nick desafiante.)_ ¡NO VALE! ¡Tú lo sabías! ¡Nicholas! ¡Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo! _(Lo persigue por la sala.)_

**Joe**: _(Sin entender, a Luna.) _Bueno entonces mañana vendrán a comer, ¿qué quieren? ¿Les parece comida italiana? Es la especialidad de mamá.

**Luna:** no que pena! como vas a hacer cocinar a tu madre...

**Kevin:** va a ser un gusto para ella...

**Star:** NICHOLAS VEN AQUI!

**Nick:** _(Corriendo por la sala.)_ No soy Joe... ¿Realmente esperabas que no lo supiera?

**Star:** ¡Sí! _(Algo alejados de Joe.)_ ¡Pudiste habernos ayudado!

**Nick:** Molestarte es casi tan divertido como hacérselo a Joe. No le diré de la moneda; ¡eso es tan útil! Más de lo que crees…

**Luna:** Sería mejor si Star y yo cocinamos… _(Star y Nick se vuelven a unir a la conversación.)_ Preparamos algo típico de nuestros países. _(Sonriendo emocionada.)_

**Star:** _(Aprovecha que Nick está distraído y lo toma de la oreja como aun niño regañado.)_ Estás loca, _(acercándose a Luna)_ cocino horrible.

**Luna:** ¡No es cierto! ¡Haces postres deliciosos!

**Star:** ¡Postres, no comida! ¡TU HAS LA COMIDA SI QUIERES! _(Emocionada.)_ ¡AREPAS! ¡QUIERO AREPAS!

**Luna:** Pero arepa es como entrada, o lonche; no es comida...

**Kevin:** ¿Les propongo algo? Todos ponemos algo. Mamá hará algo de comida italiana, Moon trae las arepas y Star el postre...

**Star:** Pero...

**Nick:** ¿Y si lanzamos la moneda de nuevo Star? _(Molestándola.)_

**Star:** Ok, ok. Acepto "niño sombra-de-ojos".

**Nick:** ¡¿¡¿Como sabes eso?

**Star:** _(Imitándolo.)_ No soy Joe, realmente esperabas que no lo supiera...

**Luna:** _(Bailando a lo hawaiano con Frankie.)_ ¡No puedo con el hula-hula! ¡Me encanta!

**Joe**: ¿Cierto que ese ritmo se pega?

**Luna:** ¿¡Sabes que! Pagaría por verte vestido con falda y un brassier de cocos bailando eso... ¡Sería épico!

**Joe**: _(Nervioso, sudando en frio.) _¿En serio? ¡Qué chistosa Moon!

**Frankie:** Moon, ¡tienes razón! ¿Sería perfecto, no crees? ¡Le podríamos añadir extensiones y tendríamos un espectáculo!

**Joe**: ¿Sí no? ¡Y también me maquillan y me pintan las uñas!

**Luna:** ¡Ahora que lo dices! ¡No es mala idea! ¡Piensa que es papel en una película!

**Joe**: No.

**Kevin:** ¿Ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello?

**Joe**: No.

**Frankie:** ¿Ni aunque una chica tan hermosa como Star se enamorara de ti?

**Joe**: ... _(Silencio largo e incomodo.)_

**Luna:** Hard one…

**Joe**: Creo que no...

**Star:** _(A Frankie, incómoda.) _Debiste haberle preguntado si lo hacía por Luna. _(Guiñándole un ojo.)_

**Nick:** ¡Sí! Seguro ahí te decía que si de frente...

**Joe**: ¡No me gusta Moon!

**Frankie:** ¡Es verdad! ¡El puso otro nombre es su diario!

**Star, Nick, Kevin & Luna:** _(Rompen a carcajadas.)_ ¿Diario? _(Todos a destiempo.)_

**Frankie:** Como lo oyeron... "diario". Joe es un chico sensible que guarda un diario.

**Joe:** ENANO, duerme con los ojos abiertos esta noche... _(Mirada asesina.)_

**Luna:** ¡Joe! ¡Eso no me lo habías contado!

**Nick:** ¿Y qué nombre escribiste? ¡Cuéntanos! _(Interesado pero burlón también.)_

**Kevin:** ¡Sí Joe! ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Qué escribiste en tu diario?

**Frankie:** Bueno, es tan sencillo que no entiendo como ninguno de ustedes se da cuenta...

**Joe**: ¿No teníamos que irnos a almorzar? Sí, sí; ya nos teníamos que ir...

**Luna:** ¡Yo sí me di cuenta Frankie! _(Chocando cinco con el.)_

**Joe**: Si que bueno, ¡vámonos! _(Jalándola del brazo.)_

**Luna:** Joe, me lastimas… _(Soltándose.)_

**Star:** A ver… ¿Cómo es eso de que sabes? ¡CUENTAME! ¡Necesito poder molestar a Joe!

**Kevin:** Es increíble como ellas dos han influenciado tanto en nosotros… _(Caminando detrás de ellos.)_

**Frankie:** ¿Puedo ir Nick?

**Nick:** ¿No venía tu amigo Paul para ir al club?

**Frankie:** Es cierto... Los veré luego... _(Mirando a Star y Luna.)_ Nos vemos mañanas dulzuras. _(Les guiñó el ojo y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.)_

**Joe:** ¿Entonces a almorzar?

**Kevin:** ¿Qué tal si nos vamos en vez de seguir molestando al chico del diario? _(Antes de que alguien más pudiera insistir con el tema.)_

**Joe**: ¡KEVIN! _(Irritado.)_

**Kevin:** Okey Joe; entonces no te ayudo... ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Quién era? ¿Cuál era el nombre?

**Joe**: Olvida lo que dije. Tienes razón debemos irnos.

**Nick:** No es justo, siempre habla de más y se calla cuando se pone interesante.

**Luna:** Siempre ese así, nunca termina nada.

**Kevin:** Cualquiera que escuche a Moon creería que ella y Joe son hermanos…

**Joe**: ¡Lo somos de corazón!

**Star:** ¡Esa frase es mía!

**Joe**: ¡Claro que no! ¡Es mía!

**Star:** Joe… YO soy quien dice eso cuando me refiero a Lumilu.

**Joe**: ¡CLARO QUE NO, SOY YO!

**Kevin:** Oh, oh...

**Nick:** ¿Qué?

**Kevin:** Lo veo.

**Nick:** Kevin, nunca has sido ciego, sé que ves…

**Luna:** ¿Entiendes ahora?

**Kevin:** Sí.

**Nick:** ¿Qué cosa?

**Kevin & Luna:** Nada Nick; vamos a comer.


	15. Ella es?

**Capítulo#14**

_Antes de poder finalmente irse a almorzar, los chicos se vieron obligados a hacer una parada en Hollywood Records porque algo se habían olvidado. Sol se quedó en la oficina unos minutos más mientras los demás iban en el ascensor._

**Luna:** _(Riendo.) _¡Joe! ¡Ve el moretón que me hice por tu culpa en Santa Mónica!

**Joe**: ¡Ay si! ¡Pobre! Yo no te obligué a que te lanzaras…

**Star:** ¡Ay dios, que drama! Está así desde que se lo vio ayer en la noche…

**Nick:** Ella ES un drama. _(Chocando cinco con Star.)_

**Kevin:** Ya está bueno, déjenla...

**Luna:** ¡Tan bello Kevin! ¡Por eso tú eres mi favorito!

_Salieron del ascensor y Joe aprovecho la distracción para hablarle por lo bajo a Luna._

**Joe**: _(Canturreando.) _Falsa...

**Luna:** ¿Perdón?

**Joe**: Sabes que tú favorito es Nick… ¡Es obvio! _(En el mismo tono de voz para que nadie más lo oyera.)_

**Luna:** Cállate por favor.

**Star**: _(Irritada.) _¡Ah! ¡Ustedes siguen secreteando!

**Luna:** Cálmate… No es bueno lo que el niño tiene que decir…

**Joe**: Solo es la realidad… _(Encogiéndose de hombros.)_

**Luna:** Si te callas, el mundo te lo agradecería más, ¿no crees?

_Salieron de las oficinas y llegaron al estacionamiento. Allí mientras Kevin se decidía abrir las puertas del carro y las chicas molestaban a Joe y a Nick, una chica de largo pelo castaño rojizo se bajaba de su auto._

**Kevin**: Nick... _(Pausa. Todos voltean a ver a Kevin.) _Mira quien viene allá...

**Nick:** ¿Quién que…? _(Voltea la vista de las chicas para ver a quien se refiere Kevin, rápidamente su expresión se torna incomoda. En un tono muy bajo.) _ No puede ser…

*******:** ¡Nick! ¡Chicos! _(Alzando la voz casi desde el otro lado del estacionamiento.)_

**Star:** _(A Nick. Bajo.) ¿_No puede ser, que?

**Luna:** A ella la he visto antes.

**Joe**: Por dios…

**Kevin:** Seguro. Es la nueva sensación pop.

**Joe**: Seguro también la viste donde tu prima o en la tienda de discos. _(En broma recordando lo que ellas le habían dicho el día que los conocieron para tratar de animarlos.)_

**Luna:** ¡Cierto! ¡Ahí la vi! _(Recordando.)_ ¡Además la idiota de mi hermanita tiene un súper poster de ella!

**Star:** Es la chica esa… Hannah... Hannah... La que tiene apellido de estado... La de la serie de televisión…

**Joe**: _(Sonriendo.) _Montana…

**Star:** _(Devolviéndole la sonrisa.) _¡Eso!

**Luna:** Que nombrecito ese. Mato a mi papá. _(Todos ríen menos Nick.)_

**Star:** Nick, ¿por qué esa cara?

**Kevin:** Larga, larga historia.

**Nick:** Tampoco voy a contarla Kevin…

**Star:** ¡Ay dios! _(Exagerando.)_ ¡Dejó de ser Nick, se convirtió en Nickzila!

**Miley:** ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo han estado?

**Star:** ¿Hola no? _(Entre dientes.)_

**Miley:** _(La mira de arriba abajo, pero Star y Nick parecen ser los únicos en percibir ese gesto.) _Un segundo...

**Kevin:** Bien Miley; ya sabes, como siempre.

**Nick:** Sí, bien…

**Joe**: Excelente ya sabes, planeando el tour…

**Miley:** ¡Me encanta, buenas noticias! Ahora sí... _(Viendo a Star.) _Mucho gusto Miley Cyrus...

**Star:** ¿Cómo que "un minuto"? ¿Aprende modales? _(Indignada.)_

**Miley:** Es que entiende, _(mirándola con una sonrisa algo fingida) _no eres más importante que ellos...

**Star:** Perdón pero serán importantes y todo, podrían ser los reyes de roma; pero hay algo que se llama tener modales…

**Luna:** _(Bajito a Star.) _Star, para. Vamos a quedar mal… _(Casi en un susurro.) _Tiene un poco de razón no hay razón para que no saludaras… _(Volviendo a su tono normal.) ¿_Pero, para que hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua? _(Sonriéndole a Miley.)_ Somos Moon y Star. Mucho gusto.

**Miley:** Un placer Moon; un gusto Star.

_En cuando Miley le da la mano a Star salen chispas._

**Star:** Lo mismo digo. _(Fingiendo una sonrisa.)_

**Kevin:** Bueno los dejo unos segundos... _(Bajo para que solo Joe y Nick escuchen.) _¿No dejen que se maten quieren? Voy a buscar a Sol...

**Nick:** ¡No te preocupes no creo que sea Star la que lo haga!

**Joe**: _(Riendo.) _En realidad, yo si la creo capaz...

**Miley:** ¡Adoro tu cabello! ¡Aw Moony! ¿Y? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

**Luna:** Moony. _(Sorprendida.)_

**Star y Nick:** ¿Moony?

**Joe**: ¡Moony! _(Estallando de risa.)_

**Luna:** ¡Cállate niño!

**Miley:** Decía, ¿qué hacen aquí en la disquera? ¿O sea, son fans de los chicos y ganaron entradas o un tour por Hollywood Records? ¿Es eso o qué?

**Star:** _(Roja de la rabia se le acerca con la intención de jalarle el pelo.)_ ¡Como que fans en tour! _(Entre dientes.) _¡Ya verás Hannah…!

**Joe**: _(La coge de los hombros y la detiene. Luego susurra.) _Cálmate Star... _(Star se queda quieta en segundos tratando de ocultar la rabia.)_

**Miley:** _(Ve a Star como si fuera un bicho raro.)_

**Luna:** _(Mirando la mala reacción de su amiga.)_ Déjala. Nosotras, en realidad, somos parte del nuevo proyecto de la disquera…

**Miley:** ¡Ay! ¡Van a ser unas estrellas! Sobre todo tú, Moony...

**Star:** ¿Les cae bien? _(Bajo a Nick y a Joe.)_

**Joe**: Mmm… No mucho. Pero créeme, le cae mejor a cualquiera que no sea Nick…

**Nick:** No menciones razones...

**Star:** Dios…

**Miley:** ¡Me encanta esta chica!

**Nick & Star:** ¿A si? _(Irritados.)_

**Miley:** ¿Y, ustedes son mejores amigas?

**Star:** SI, ¿POR QUE?

**Joe**: _(Poniendo de nuevo sus manos en los hombros de Star.) _Cálmate Star, en serio… Sino, vamos a tener que irnos...

**Star:** _(Tratando de hacer lo que Joe le decía. Susurrándole.) _¿Qué no era ese el plan? ¿Veníamos, recogíamos lo que necesitaban y nos íbamos con Sol?

**Miley:** ¡Ay! Yo solo preguntaba.

**Luna:** Tranquila. _(Sonriendo.) _¡Ella es MI mejor amiga!

**Miley:** ¡Tú eres tan linda!

**Nick:** ¿Qué insinúas?

**Miley:** Nada Nick. Que puedo querer decir. Deja la paranoia.

**Luna:** _(Susurra entre risas a Joe.) _Tensión, mucha tensión...

**Joe**: Shh... Se pone peor...

**Miley:** Entonces, ¿será que vamos a comer algo cuando Kevin venga?

**Star & Nick:** NO CREO...

**Miley: **Ok…

**Luna:** Ay chicos, ¿vamos si? ¿Qué podemos perder?

**Joe**: Una vida... _(Disimuladamente.)_

**Luna:** ¿Tú crees? _(Igual disimulado.)_

**Joe**: Oh si, créeme...

**Star:** No creo que mi autocontrol dure mucho de seguir así.

**Luna:** Pero ándenle, dale una oportunidad Star. Yo la encuentro muy agradable. _(Miley estaba atendiendo una llamada por lo que no los escuchaba.)_

**Star:** Claro; tú no eres normal.

**Nick:** Podemos ir, pero no aseguro nada… _(Moon los ve a todos con cara de decepción y se acerca a Miley quien cierra su celular.)_

**Joe**: ¿Vamos con ella o no? Mensaje de Kevin, que vayamos adelantándonos tiene cosas que hacer con Sol.

**Star:** Dos menos. Yo preferiría no ir. No se porque siento una gran incomodidad cerca de ella.

**Nick:** Yo tampoco quiero ir.

**Joe**: Pero Moon quiere ir...

**Nick:** ¡¿Y a mí que? ¡Qué vaya ella! Sabes bien la tensión que se forma.

**Joe**: Sí Nick, yo sé; ¿pero no puedes hacerlo por ella?

**Star & Nick:** ¡NOOO!

**Joe**: Que crueles. Se supone que para cosas así están los amigos…

**Star:** No es ser crueles, o malos amigos; es que con esa yo no voy ni a lanzarme de un puente.

**Nick:** 100% con Star.

**Joe**: ¡Nick! ¡Si tú saliste con ella!

**Star:** ¡Ah! ¿¡Saliste con ella! Wow.

**Nick:** Sí. Esa es la razón por la que no nos llevamos nada bien. Digamos que ninguno de los dos supo llevar la relación. Ella me quería encima de ella todo el tiempo y yo no podía estar ahí. Así que ella empezó a meter a la prensa y desmentir todo de mala gana. Digamos que no terminamos muy bien y ya...

**Star:** Mmm… Que maduro… ¿Por eso te cae tan mal? ¿O hay más?

**Nick:** Es que no es fácil... No sabes como fueron las cosas pero créeme tengo razones.

**Joe**: Créele, las tiene.

**Star:** Está bien, Nick. No te estreses, te creo.

**Joe**: ¿Vamos o no?

**Star:** ¡Que no dije! ¿Verdad que estas 100% conmigo Nick? _(Nick ve muy concentrado a Luna hablando con Miley y empieza a dudar.)_ ¿Nick? No; por dios, esa mirada... _(A Joe.) _Te odio, siempre lo haces dudar…

**Nick:** Creo que deberíamos ir. Moon lo va pasar bien, Joe tiene razón. Para eso están los amigos, hazlo por ella Star.

**Star:** ¡Nick! ¡No! ¿Qué pasó con el "estoy 100% contigo"? ¿Dime? ¿Qué pasó?

**Nick:** Star, vamos por Moon…

**Star:** ¡No lo haré! No puedo…

**Joe**: Star… _(Usando una voz suave que la hizo dudar por unos segundos.)_

**Star:** ¡NO! No quiero que Lu se haga amiga de esa...

**Joe**: Pues no te quiero deprimir pero mientras nosotros discutimos aquí, ellas dos están muy entretenidas hablando.

**Star:** Cierto. Nick apóyame. No podemos ir. Lu quería ir y dices que hay que hacerlo por ella. Pero los amigos se cuidan los unos a los otros, si a ti te hace daño andar con Miley, ella podría dejar de ir por ti…

**Nick:** _(Duda un poco.)_ Tienes razón, es un muy buen punto. Hablemos con Moon.

**Joe**: ¡No Nick! ¡Ya estábamos convenciéndola!

_Se acercan a Miley y Luna quienes paran su conversación. Miley se pone a chequear su correo en el Blackberry para darles privacidad._

**Nick & Star:** Moon, no queremos ir.

**Luna:** ¿Por qué?

**Nick:** Pues Star... ella dice que… pues tal... vez por mí... tú...no irías con Miley.

**Star:** Sí. A Nick no le hace bien y además, no es que a mí me caiga muy bien.

**Luna:** ¡Pero si es buenísima gente! _(Voltean a ver a Miley quien levanta la vista de su celular y los saluda con una sonrisa.)_ ¡Ven! _(Lu se voltea y la sonrisa falsa se hace más notoria y al ver a Star chispas salen de sus ojos.)_

**Star:** Solo se hace la santa.

**Luna:** Star, ya está bueno, deja de desconfiar de la gente.

**Nick:** Es en serio, no me llevo bien con ella

**Luna:** ¿Pero Nick?

**Nick:** No por favor…

**Joe**: ¿Chicos vamos? ¿Star?

**Star:** ¡No Joe! ¡Nick se fuerte! ¡Por favor no te eches hacia atrás!

**Nick:** Si Star, tienes razón. Mi respuesta es no.

**Luna:** ¿Nick? ¿Por mí? _(Haciéndole ojos como el gato de Shrek.)_

**Star & Nick:** ¡NO! ¡No vamos y punto! ¡Si tanto quieren ir vayan ustedes!

**Luna:** ¡Si insisten!

**Miley:** ¿Nos vamos? _(Deja el celular de lado y se vuelve a unir a la conversación.)_

**Luna:** Claro que sí…

**Miley:** ¿Ella va? _(Mirando feo a Star pero disimulando cuando ellos la veían directo a la cara.)_

**Luna:** No. Ella se va con Nick…

**Miley:** ¿Con Nick?

**Joe**: Si, no quieren venir...

**Nick:** Moon nos vemos luego. Bro…

**Star:** Bye Joe, bye Lu.

**Miley:** (Al ver las caras de Joe y Luna.) Chicos, no vale la pena ya verán que lo pasaremos genial… Ellos se lo pierden vámonos.

**Luna:** ¿De verdad no van? (_Tomando la mano de Nick y jalando a Star.)_

**Nick & Star:** _(Voltean ya que se estaban yendo ya y se sueltan.)_ ¡NO!

**Miley:** No hay problema Moony, nos divertiremos.

**Nick & Star:** Moony... (_Molestos, por lo bajo.)_

**Luna:** Tienes razón, vamos... Joe ven.

**Joe**: Chao chicos... Nos vemos a la tarde...

**Star:** Bye, no la pasaran mejor que nosotros...

**Nick:** _(Bajito a Star) _¿En serio?

**Star:** _(Bajo a Nick.) _No sé, pero cállate y sigue el juego...

**Nick:** Claro... Sí, no la pasarán mejor...

_Nick y Star se fueron a dar un par de vueltas, pasaron a comer. Toda la tarde, no importa a donde fueran hacían lo que fuera necesario para que Nick pasara desapercibido. Mientras que, por su lado, Luna y Joe iban detrás del escándalo que Miley dejaba tras de si al salir de una tienda a otra. Le regalo varias cosas a Luna y aunque esta trataba de conversar también con Joe; Miley la jalaba consigo, dejando a Joe con todas las bolsas._


	16. Te gusta?

**Capítulo#15**

_Al día siguiente, en el Starbucks._

**Luna:** Joe quedó en pasarnos a buscar a medio día para ir a cocinar allá.

**Star:** ¿No te da miedo que quememos la cocina? _(Yendo a la barra de entregas.)_ Su macciato caramel...

**Luna:** ¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?

**Star:** No es eso; es que tengo nervios… Estará su madre. _(Pasando saliva lentamente.)_

**Luna:** Pero no creo que quememos la cocina, tal vez nos quememos un par de dedos o un mechón de cabello; ¡pero la cocina es demasiadoo! _(Riendo mientras fregaba unas tazas.)_

**Star:** Me pone nerviosa en serio. ¿Y si no nos queda buena la comida?

**Luna:** ¡¿Quieres calmarte? No vamos a preparar un almuerzo completo Star. ¡Por dios! Solo vamos a cocinar unas cositas!

**Star:** Nervios, ¡Nervios! ¡Soy toda: nervios!

**Luna:** Lau, a ver, ¿qué pasa? ¡Quién debería estar toda echa nervios soy yo! ¡Podría estar conociendo a mis futuros suegros!

**Star:** ¡OMG! ¿Tú ya estás segura de eso? ¡Cómo dices futuros! _(Sirviendo un café.)_

**Luna:** El mundo está hecho para soñar, ¿no? _(Volteando la cara como si fuera una niña.)_

**Star:** _(Bajo a si misma.)_ ¿Finalmente habla de Joe o de Nick?

**Luna:** ¿Qué dijiste? _(No llega a oír.)_

**Star:** Que sí, está echo para soñar. _(Pausa.)_ ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Me da pánico! Y, por primera vez, siento que el reloj fue demasiado rápido... Faltan cinco minutos para que Joe llegue.

**Luna:** Respira... Y, vamos. Tenemos que cambiarnos. ¡Necesitamos causar buena impresion! _(Sonriente.)_ Te empaque la ropa. _(Mostrando su bolso.) _Y sí, la empaque a MI GUSTO.

**Star:** Está bien, está bien... Todo sea por causar buena impresion.

_Se cambien en los vestidores para empleados; aunque Star protesta un par de veces Luna la maquilla y le acomoda la ropa. Luegose concentra en arreglarse ella._

**Star:** ¿Qué crees que pasara si le gustamos a su mamá?

**Luna:** Creo que nada, solo le vamos a caer bien.

**Star:** Sí claro, solo eso… _(Mirando fijamente el espejo mientras se ponía un arete.)_

**Luna:** Tienes días estando en las nubes, así como enamorada.

**Star:** ¡¿YO? ¡¿De qué hablas?

**Luna:** Star... _(Volteandose para verla frente a frente y no el reflejo en el espejo.)_

**Star:** ¿Por qué pareciera que hoy fueras yo y yo fuera tú?

**Luna:** ¿Por qué ocultas algo señorita?

**Star:** ¿YO? _(Sonriendo nerviosa.)_ Te haces ideas. _(Poniendose a toda velocidad el otro arete.) _Es que... no sé que. ¡Tú acaba de arreglarte que te ves hermosa! ¡No dudo que te lo digan cuando lleguemos!

**Luna:** ¡Joe!

**Star:** ¡¿Acabas de llamarme Joe?

**Luna:** Sí... _(Retrocediendo hacia la puerta.)_

**Star:** Wow, nos parecemos mucho entonces… _(Encogiendose de hombros.)_

**Luna:** ¡OK, no! Aquí pasa algo y no voy a moverme hasta que lo digas.

**Star:** ¡No pasa nada! ¡Termina!

**Luna:** ¿Me conoces? Sabes muy bien que no voy a terminar hasta que me cuentes…

**Star:** Pero me da pena...

**Luna:** ¡Te gusta Joe!

**Star:** ¡NO! _(Abriendo los ojos como platos.)_

**Luna:** ¡Peor! ¡TE GUSTA NICK!

**Star:** ¡MENOS! _(Poniéndose más nerviosa.)_

**Luna:** Ha-bla.

**Star:** _(Finjiendo que ve un reloj en su muñeca.)_ ¡Mira la hora! Joe debe estar afuera esperandonos hace rato... _(Se escabulle rápido y sale del baño.)_

**Luna:** ¡Esta conversacián no ha terminado jovencita!

**Star:** ¡APURATE! _(Volviendo a entrar al baño mientras Luna acababa de guardar el maquillaje en su estuche.)_

**Luna:** ¡¿TE GUSTA KEVIN?

**Star:** ¡NOOOOOOO!

**Luna:** ¡Entonces definitivamente es Joe! _(Saliendo delante de ella.)_

**Star:** ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pero?

**Luna:** ¡Lo vez! Pensé que ver Lie to me no servía para nada pero mira que si funciona…

**Star:** Estás loca... ¿Como me va a gustar esa cosa? No paso tiempo con él NUNCA… siempre estoy contigo o con Nick...

**Luna:** Bueno, si es así mejor, ¡porque tengo una amiga en la escuela de diseño de que sería perfecta para él! Voy a comentarle si no quiere que le arregle una salida…

**Star:** _(Tratando al maximo de disimular.)_ Adelante Lu... Se la presentas, él sale y te tengo más tiempo para mí… Aunque, tendría que conformarme con ver menos a Nick también... pero bueno.

**Luna:** ¡No! ¡No puedo! Que Joe salga con ella a solas sería un escándalo; tendría que seguir saliendo con él…

**Star:** Bueno... Como tú digas. _(Sonriendo porque logró lo que quería.)_

**Luna:** Mira _(Señalando una van que se acababa de estacionar.)_ Ya llegó. Dijo que esta vez iba a tratar de no llamar la atención... ¿Vamos?

**Star:** Te sigo; te sigo...

_Salen del cafe, entran a la van..._

**Luna:** ¡Hola, hola! _(Saludando a Joe con beso en la mejilla acostumbrado.)_

**Star:** Hola Joe. _(Saludándolo con una sonrisa.)_

**Joe**: ¿De qué hablaban? Llevo rato viéndolas hablar ahí dentro...

**Luna:** ¡De que le gustas a Star!

**Joe**: _(Abré los ojos como platôs tomado por sorpresa.)_

**Star:** ¡JA, JA! Buen chiste Lu... En realidad Luna me comentaba que te iba a presentar a una amiga de las clases de diseño.

**Luna:** Sí y pense en que tal vez podría invitar a Nick; sería casi como una cita doble…

**Joe**: ¡Sería una excelente idea Moon! ¡Podría ser la oportunidad para que Nick note que le gustas!

**Star:** ¿¡Estás loca! _(No muy contenta con la idea.) _Nick se va a cohibir, empezando porque NO va a aceptar…

**Luna:** Ok, está bien. Mala idea.

**Joe**: ¡Star! _(A Moon.)_ No importa, saldremos entonces nosotros. ¡Al final, él se lo pierde!

**Star:** ¡A mí nunca me invitan!

**Joe**: Puedes ir si quieres, solo que ahora siempre haces planes con Nick…

**Star:** ¡Claro, porque nunca me invitan! Tengo que ponerme a hacer algo…

**Joe**: ¡Es porque siempre tienes planes con Nick!

**Luna:** Ya olvídenlo; no importa quien sale o no. Igual no creo poder salir mucho en estos días estoy por terminar la primera parte del curso y tendré seguro miles de trabajos.

**Star y Joe:** Bueno... _(Resignados.)_

**Joe**: Vamos a casa entonces... Todos nos están esperando allá. Mamá está ansiosa de conocerlas a ambas...

**Luna:** ¿En serio?

**Joe**: Sí. Les hemos ablado muy bien de ustedes; Marisol si que está orgullosa y sabe presumirlas... Mamá y papá quedaron encantados.

_Camino a casa de los Jonas. Dejan el centro de Los Angeles para irse a la zona residencial más a las afueras. Se veían más espacios verdes, más parques... Llegan a una casa hermosa, la van se detiene y todos bajan._

**Joe**: (Abriendo la puerta.) Llegamos...

**Frankie:** ¡STAR!

**Star:** ¡FRANKIEEE!

**Luna:** ¡GALAN!

**Frankie:** ¡MOON! _(Guiñandole un ojo.)_ ¿Cómo han estado señoritas? El tiempo aquí ha pasado lentamente sin su presencia...

**Luna y Star:** ¡Aww! _(Ambas abrazan a Frankie.)_

**Joe**: _(Joe rie.) _Ay enano...

_Frankie le saca la lengua._

**Nick:** _(Bajando las escaleras.)_ ¡Ya llegaron! ¡Estabamos esperándolas!

**Denise:** Nick, te pedí que pusieras la mesa. _(Saliendo de la cocina.)_

**Joe**: ¡Mamá! ¡Ya están aquí las chicas!

**Luna:** ¡Hola! _(Saliendo detrás de Joe.) _¡Mucho gusto, Moon!

**Star:** ¡Mucho gusto, Star! _(Saliendo detrás de Luna.)_

**Denise:** Son tan encatadoras como Marisol dijo. Un gusto, Denise Jonas. Mi esposo vendrá en un momento, está desde temprano ajustando algunos detalles para el tour de los chicos. Por favor siéntanse como en su casa.

**Nick:** Recuerda que van a cocinar contigo hoy. Ellas se ofrecieron...

**Denise:** Entonces, ¿me acompañan a la cocina? Estoy preparando mis ravioles de carne en salsa de 4 quesos...

**Luna:** ¡¿Ravioles?

**Denise:** ¡Sí! 

**Luna:** ¡Creo que la quiero!

**Star:** ¡Cállate! ¡No tomes tanta confianza! _(Nerviosa, la golpea en el brazo y voltea hacia Denise.)_ Disculpela Sra. Jonas.

**Denise:** Tranquila Star. No hay problema con eso, y por favor díganme Denise.

**Star:** _(Sonríe nerviosa.)_

**Luna & Star:** Claro, Denise.

**Denise:** Entonces, ¿pasan a la cocina?

_Ambas asienten con la cabeza y entran..._

**Denise:** Entonces diganme, ¿necesitan ayuda en algo? ¿O algún ingrediente en especial? La cocina está a su disposición. _(Sonriente.)_ Yo no quería que cocinaran, son mis invitadas pero Joe dijo que ustedes se habían ofrecido con tanto gusto que no pude oponerme.

**Luna:** No se preocupe, lo hacemos con gusto.

**Star:** ¡Es un placer cocinar para ustedes! Igual y siempre cocinamos…

**Denise:** ¿Viven solas no?

**Star:** ¡Sí! Luna vino a estudiar diseño y yo a estudiar traducción.

**Denise:** Y terminaron en el mundo de la música. ¡Sol está encanta con ustedes tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza! ¡Es encantadora, nunca me canso de su compañía!

**Luna:** Sol es parte de las cosas maravillosas que nos han pasado… _(Dijo con una sonrisa mientras mesclaba agua y harina.)_

**Star:** ¿Le pusiste sal?

**Luna:** Claro.

**Denise:** ¿Chicas, les importa si las dejo cocinar? No quiero distraerlas.

**Star:** ¡No señora Denise, no nos distrae!

**Denise:** Pero mejor las dejo, estoy segura que Nick aún no pone la mesa... Ese niño… Lo mando a hacer algo y por el camino toma una guitarra y se olvida de todo lo demás. ¡Diviértanse! _(Empujando la puerta de la cocina.)_

**Star:** ¡Nick siempre perdiendo el tiempo! _(Denise salió riendo.)_ Me pregunto si será pensando en alguien… _(Mirando al vacio.)_

**Luna:** No lo creo, se concentra demasiado en su música…

**Joe**: ¡Buah! ¡Ya vas a empezar!

**Luna:** ¡Joe!

**Star:** ¡Déjala en paz Joe! Además estamos cocinando y nos distraes; anda a poner la mesa.

**Joe**: Mamá dijo que Nick la iba a poner... _(Sacándole la lengua, luego viendo lo que preparaba Luna más de cerca.)_ ¿Qué haces?

**Luna:** ¡Ahorita, arepa! ¡Una invención de mi país! ¡Ma-ra-vi-llo-sa! Para mi buena suerte aquí venden HarinaPan en el barrio latino. ¡Es la tradicional de allá! Lo único es que no sabrán tan buenas como las de mi abuela…

**Joe**: La comida nunca sabe tan bien como la de las abuelas…

**Luna:** ¡Lo sé; eso es odioso! Las voy a rellenar con carne mechada… En venezuela a una arepa rellena de carne mechada le dicen "PELUA"… No hay nada como ir en la madruagada después de una fiesta a comer arepa…

**Joe**: ¡Parrandera! _(Mientras mira atento a Star que esta batiendo huevos.)_ ¿Y tu qué haces?

**Star:** Mmm... Lo único que se me da, hacer el postre... Quería hacer brownies pero lu dijo que te gusta el chocolate pero que los brownies te empalagan... Terminé haciendo tres leches.

**Joe**: ¿Qué tanta azúcar lleva eso?

**Star:** Lo estoy aciendo que edulcorante; no te preocupes por Nick...

**Luna:** ¿Por qué por Nick?

**Joe**: ¿No sabes que es diabético?

**Luna:** No...

**Star:** ¿En serio?

**Luna:** No...

**Star:** ¿De veras?

**Luna:** Te lo juro...

**Joe**: Enfermas...

**Star:** Pensé que lo había mencionado antes... Estoy en la luna _(Mirando a Luna riendo.) _Juro que se me pasó comentártelo. ¿Has visto la placa que trae en el cuello? La trae por eso.

**Luna:** ¿Entonces, cuando te lo dijo?

**Star:** Técnicamente, no lo hizo, solo lo aceptó después de que pregunté. Yo sabía lo que era...

**Luna:** ¿Tu papá?

**Star:** Aja. _(Asintiendo con la cabeza.)_

**Joe**: ¿Tu papá es diabético?

**Luna:** No, su papá es médico.

**Joe**: Ah bueno… Y, ¿qué es tres leches?

**Star:** Es un postre, un bicocho de vainilla que lleva una salsa fría dulce encima, seguro les gustará. _(Sonriendo.)_

**Joe**: Lindas, inteligentes, astutas, artistas y saben cocinar… ¿Hay que ustedes no hagan?

**Luna:** ¡Deporte!

**Joe**: ¡Por floja! ¿Y tú, Star, hay algo que no hagas?

**Star:** Mmm... No puedo dibujar bien, eso es cosa de Lu... Juro que no puedo hacerlo bien, y bueno, tampoco puedo escribir un haiku.

**Luna:** _(Estalla de risa.)_ ¡Los haikus! ¡Recuerdo que sufriste duro cuando te tocaba escribirlos! Y luego me lo pegaste y me frustre...

**Star:** Que puedo decir, escribir cosas del tipo: _(Hablando en tono poético.)_ "Viento. Hojas en el suelo. Lluvia." _(Tono normal.) _No son cosas que se me dan...

**Luna:** Traté, en serio traté... ¡Pero con esas cosas no ganas una! ¡Es simplemente imposible hacerlos!

**Joe:** ¿Qué es un Haiku?

**Star:** ¡OH NI TE MOLESTES!


	17. Shane y Nate no existen!

**Capítulo#16**

_Conversaron otro rato cuando se vieron interrumpidos._

**Denise:** _(Entrando a la cocina.) _¡Chicas, llego el papá de los muchachos! Vengan para presentárselos…

**Star & Luna:** Ya vamos… _(Lavándose las manos para luego pasar por la puerta y entrar de nuevo en la sala.)_

**Denise:** Amor, ellas son las amigas de los muchachos y el proyecto de Marisol: Moon y Star.

**Luna:** ¡Mucho gusto señor! _(Seguido de un apretón de manos.)_

**Paul:** El gusto es mío, señoritas…

**Star:** Más para nosotras… _(Apretón de manos.)_

**Joe**: ¿Por qué esta escena es tan ejecutiva?

**Kevin:** No sé; iba a preguntar lo mismo. Es como si estuvieran conociendo al Padrino…

**Nick:** ¡CAPISCI! _(Riendo después de su imitación.)_ Hemos visto esa película un par de veces…

**Star:** ¡Es como conocer al jefe!

**Luna:** ¡Pero no de la mafia señor! _(Nerviosa riendo.)_ De la casa.

**Star**: Sí, sí. Eso.

**Joe**: The big boss...

**Luna:** Eso de hecho sonó a reggaeton.

**Joe**: ¿Hein?

**Luna & Star:** Nada, nada.

**Paul**: _(Ríe.)_ Con que éstas son las famosas chicas de las que tanto nos han hablado los chicos...

**Luna & Star:** ¿Qué?

**Paul**: Sí. Frankie no para de hablar de ustedes. Dice que no puede esperar al día que vuelvan a cuidarlo, Nick y Joe dicen que ustedes son muy talentosas y Kevin que al fin encontró personas con quienes conversar sin parar...

**Star & Luna:** _(Sonrojadas.)_

**Luna:** ¡Hay tampoco es que hable tanto! _(Sonrojándose aún más.)_

**Kevin:** Moon…

**Luna:** ¿Hablo mucho?

**Star:** ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

**Nick:** _(Mirando a Star.)_ Como tú tampoco hablas...

**Star:** _(Sonrojándose con Luna.)_ ¿Tanto así?

**Luna:** ¿Creías que yo era la única?

_Todos ríen..._

**Joe**: Papá, creo que es hora que las dejes ir a seguir cocinando. ¡No es por presumirlas, pero se ve muy bueno lo que están haciendo!

**Luna:** Gracias. Gracias.

**Star:** Tan humilde _(Empujando a Luna.)_ Con su permiso. _(Retirándose ambas a la cocina con Kevin y Joe atrás.)_

**Luna:** ¡El papá me pone tan nerviosa! Pensé que iba a morir…

**Star:** Verdad, es tan serio...

**Luna:** ¡Es un papá, por Dios!

**Kevin:** Pero le cayeron bien…

**Luna:** ¿Tú dices?

**Joe:** ¡Al menos se rió de sus chistes malos!

**Star:** ¿Dijimos chistes malos?

**Luna:** ¡No lo recuerdo! ¿Si quiera dijimos un chiste?

**Joe:** Cada que abren la boca dicen un mal chiste...

**Star:** ¿Gracias? Nosotras también te queremos… _(Sarcásticas.)_

Star saca el postre del horno le pone la salsa y lo deja en la nevera. Todos van a la mesa.

**Luna:** Provecho. Ojalá les gusten. _(Sonriendo.)_

**Joe**: ¡YO QUIERO! _(Estirando la mano por toda la mesa para coger una arepa de la fuente.)_

**Denise:** Compórtate Joe… ¿Que dirán las chicas?

**Nick:** _(Molestando.)_ Si Joe, hay para todos.

**Joe**: ¡Bueno pero yo quiero darle el primer mordisco y ser el primero en decirle a Moon que delicioso cocina! _(Molestando a Nick.)_

**Nick:** _(Estira la mano a toda carrera para coger una arepa y coge la misma que Joe y forcejean.)_

**Paul: **Chicos…

**Nick:** ¡ES MÍA!

**Joe**: ¡YO LA COGÍ PRIMERO!

**Nick:** ¡YO LA VI PRIMERO!

**Joe**: ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo iba a cogerla primero!

**Frankie:** _(Saliendo de la cocina.)_ ¡MOON! ¡Que deliciosas! De verdad eres una gran cocinera. _(Llegando con dos arepas en la mano, ambas mordidas.)_

**Joe & Nick**: _(Lo miran feo.)_

**Denise: **Vaya... Esto está muy bueno... ¿Arepas, no? _(Comiendo una que le dio Frankie.)_

**Paul: **_(Metiendo su mano delante de Joe y Nick y tomando una arepa.)_ Me aseguraré de que estén en el menú cuando vayamos a Venezuela en alguna parada del tour...

**Luna:** Que bueno que les hayan gustado...

**Kevin:** Traigo el plato de fondo. _(Poniéndose de pie.)_ ¡Los ravioles de mamá se ven exquisitos!

**Marisol:** Yo te ayudo.

_Ambos se van a la cocina..._

**Star:** _(Tarareando algo.)_

**Luna:** _(Mirándola molesta.)_ ¡Ya para! ¿Sabes que no puedo dejar de pensar en esa canción y me la tarareas?

**Joe:** ¿Que canción?

**Star:** ¿No te contó? Hasta le hizo adaptación jugando con la palabra "me" la paso a "moon"...

**Luna:** Si, si... Escucha...

**Luna y Star:** _If you want to know, here it goes, gonna tell you this  
__There's a part of me to show if it glows gonna let you see, everything  
__But remember that you asked for it  
__I'll try to do my best to impress but it's easy if I let you take a guess at the rest  
__But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart, well you asked for it  
__For you perusing,  
__At times confusing,  
__Possibly amusing,  
__Introducing Moon…_

**Joe:** _(Explotando de la risa.)_ ¡ESA CANCIÓN!

**Nick:** ¡YO CANTO ESA CANCIÓN!

**Luna:** ¡CLARO QUE NOO!

**Star:** ¡Tú no cantas esa canción, por Dios!

**Paul:** De hecho, sí lo hace.

**Luna:** ¡Discúlpeme Sr. Jonas! Pero en mi Ipod dice Nate Gray de Connect 3.

**Star:** Me vas a decir que también cantan ustedes Biggest fan? O Invisible; ¡como adoro esa canción! Los hermanos Lucas son tan genialosos... ¿Me pregunto si serán guapos? _(Mirando a Luna.)_

**Joe: **¡Ustedes son de lo más lo graciosas!

**Luna:** ¡Biggest Fan! He pasado la mitad del tiempo en el bus escuchando esa canción, es obsesiva-compulsiva la voz del niño…

**Nick:** ¡Ay por dios! _(Sonrojado.)_

**Joe:** ¡Continua Moon! ¡Esto solo acaba de empezar! _(Viendo a Nick y riendo a carajadas.)_

**Luna:** ¡Es que es LA canción que cualquiera quisiera que le cantaran! Es como para todas las soñadoras del mundo. Que el chico lindo te cante algo; porque tiene que ser lindo, sino que haría en la tele... ¡Y las voces! Tienen unas voces tan suaves, la canción mas escuchada del Ipod de Star es Invisible porque le encanta la guitarra y la voz del chico dice que es muy, muy dulce... Aunque insisto no le gana ni a Nate ni al otro hermanito Lucas...

**Star:** ¡El crush de Lu con ese par es tan grande!

**Luna: **¡Pero es que cantan tan lindo!

**Joe:** ¡SON LA MISMA PERSONA QUE ESTA SENTADA FRENTE A TI! _(Riendo mas.)_

**Kevin:** ¿Que pasa? _(Entrando con los platos.)_

**Paul:** Luna y Star no saben quienes son los hermanos Lucas de Disney, ni tampoco los de Connect 3.

**Sol:** ¿Están bromeando verdad?

**Denise:** Al parecer no por que suenan tan convencidas…

**Kevin:** Somos nosotros.

**Joe:** ¡TENGO COMO 10 MINUTOS DICIENDOLO! _(Riéndose.)_

**Nick:** ¡Es en serio, aun no lo creen!

**Kevin:** ¡Chicas, somos nosotros!

**Luna:** _(Como una estatua mirando al frente.)_

**Star:** ¿Como pueden ser ustedes?

**Nick:** Somos actores, Star son los nombres de nuestros personajes.

**Luna:** Tú eres... ¿El amor de mi vida? ¿Mi Nate?

**Nick:** Al parecer...

**Star:** ¡¿Estas diciéndome que mi hombre perfecto es JOE? ¡¿JOE? ¡¿JOE?

**Kevin:** ¡Si, es JOE!

**Star:** Que triste... _(Dramatizando como si llorara.)_

**Luna:** ¡No EXISTE! _(Llorando.)_

**Nick:** Si existo, estoy aquí...

**Luna:** No tu, ¡NATE! Siento como cuando mi mamá me dijo que no existía Santa Claus.

**Star:** ¡¿Tu? Yo me siento estafada... Me imaginaba a alguien increíblemente dulce y cómico... ¿Y me dices que es...? ¿Que es... Joe?

J**oe:** ¿Gracias?

F**rankie:** Mamá, papá... Iba ofrecer arreglar sus bodas pero al parecer las chicas están algo decepcionadas de mi par de hermanos... _(A Luna y Star.)_ Chicas, hay mucho Frankie para consolarlas. _(Abrazándolas.)_

**Denise:** ¡Star! ¡Joe es así, tal como lo describes!

**Star:** Señora Denise…

**Denise:** Dime Denise.

**Star:** Esta bien, Denise…

**Luna:** Nick es mi hombre perfecto... Bueno lo era antes de enterarme de esta desgarradora verdad… Pero, no es igual...Ya no tengo segundas opciones.

**Frankie:** ¡Siempre me tendrás a mí!

**Luna:** ¡Lo se! _(Haciendo pucheros.)_

**Star:** Joe... ¿Joe? ¡Digo, tú!

**Joe:** ¡SI, YO!

**Luna:** Eso significa... ¡Ustedes van a romperle el corazón a mi mejor amiga en Venezuela! Ella esta enamorada de Jason Gray.

**Kevin:** ¿De mí?

**Star:** ¡NO, DE JASON! Otra cosa es que tú seas Jason…

**Sol:** Tu amiga me cae mal.

L**una:** ¿Gracias Sol? Pero como dije... No le gusta Kevin, le gusta Jason... Solo lo ha escuchado cantar back ups... Y le encanta que sea él, el que toca la guitarra…

S**tar:** No es justo. No. No te imaginaba así. _(Abrazando a Frankie.)_ Hermanito, ¿nos conseguirás novio, no? ¿Novios reales que no sean ni ellos ni personajes ficticios, cierto?

**Frankie:** ¿Oí por Sol que a ti te gusta Chace Crawford y a Moon David Henrie?

**Star y Lu:** ¡SI! ¿Por que? ¿¡LOS CONOCES? ¿¡TIENES SUS NÚMEROS!

**Frankie:** No, pero haré lo posible...

_La conversación siguió. Kevin y Sol sirvieron la comida. Joe y Nick se llevaron los platos y trajeron el postre consigo._

**Luna**: ¡Aw! ¡Que deliciosos esos ravioles Denise!

**Star**: ¡Sabían exquisito! ¡Y la salsa! Realmente me sentí en Italia. _(Maravillada.)_

**Joe**: ¿Has estado en Italia? _(Trayendo los platos con el postre.)_

**Star**: ¿No? Pero es que sabía tan rico que estoy segura que sabía igual que allá.

**Luna**: Si eres...

**Denisse**: Es que la mitad de la familia es italiana. _(Sonriendo.)_ Es la receta de mi abuela que paso a mis manos.

**Luna**: Yo decía que las abuelas son las mejores cocineras. Mi tío es italiano y tiene un restaurante muy bueno; pero esta salsa no tiene nada, nada, que envidiarle a la de el. _(Pausa.)_ Extraño a mi tío y a mi abuela...

**Kevin**: ¿Y a tu mama?

**Luna**: ¡No tanto como la comida de ellos, pero si, también!

**Star**: ¡Luuuu!

**Luna**: ¡Mentira! Los extraño mucho a todos.

**Star**: Yo también. _(Abrazando a Luna.)_

**Paul**: ¿Están viviendo solas?

**Star**: _(Asiente con la cabeza.)_ Ambas vinimos a estudiar pero terminamos metidas en esto de la música.

**Joe**: ¡Y sin saber que Yo era Shane!

**Luna**: ¡YA BASTA CON ESOO! Aun es una herida abierta.

**Star**: Sufriré por lo menos una semana; esta clase de desilusiones no sanan fácil. _(Dramatizando y luego mirando al Sr. Jonas.)_ No vivimos solas, vimos las dos juntas; pero si las dos solas…

Nick entra con los platos de postre que faltaban.

**Frankie**: ¿Esto lo hizo Star cierto?

**Star:** ¡Si! _(Emocionada.)_

**Frankie**: ¡Esa dulzura solo podía ser tuya!

**Star**: ¡Escuchaste Lu! ¿Sabes? Creo que ya olvide a Shane, ¡hola FRANKIE!

**Joe**: _(Mira feo a Star.)_

**Luna**: ¡Que bello! ¡En serio creo que Nate también es historia! _(Mirando a Frankie con una sonrisa.)_

**Nick:** ¿Gracias?

**Luna**: ¿Mentira?

**Nick**: No te creo... _(Mirándola feo.)_

**Star**: ¡Bueno Nick! ¿Sabes que? Da igual, ¡COME! _(Coge la cuchara y la lleva a la boca de Nick jugando al avioncito.)_

**Joe**: Ni que tuviera cinco años... _(Incomodo.)_

**Luna**: ¡Calla tu también! ¡Eso esta bueno! _(Viendo a Star y luego haciendo lo mismo con Joe.)_

**Kevin**: ¡Oh por dios!

**Luna**: _(Para de golpe.)_ ¡OH verdad! Disculpa Denise…

**Denise**: No te preocupes algunas veces alguien tiene que molestarlos a ellos…

**Nick**: ¡Hey! Frankie siempre nos esta molestando. _(Quejándose.)_

**Paul**: Nick, es tu hermano menor no digas esas cosas.

**Joe**: Pero si… _(Sin terminar tras la mirada de su madre.)_ Ok... Ok...

**Frankie**: _(Interrumpiendo acercándose al sitio de Joe y comiéndose un pedazo de su postre.)_ ¡Esto esta delicioso!

**Joe:** ¡ENANO!

**Frankie**: ¡Tu ni siquiera estas comiéndolo!

**Joe**: ¡Eso no significa que no quiera la comida de TinkleStar!

**Luna**: ¡AWWWWWWWW eso suena tan lindo!

**Joe**: ¡Lo se es un encanto natural!

**Luna**: ¡Hablaba del comentario de Frankie!

**Joe**: ¡Pero si no dijo nada! _(Mientras Frankie le saca la lengua.)_

**Sol**: ¡Todos ustedes son un caso! Quien creería que este par y Frankie serian tan buenos amigos.

**Denise**: _(Ve su reloj y le hace señas a su marido.)_

**Paul**: El postre estuvo delicioso, las arepas igual. Ciertamente deben volver por aquí a dar una vuelta, y si quieren traer algún otro postre o una arepa, no creo que nadie en esta casa se oponga. (Poniéndose de pie.)

**Denise**: ¡Amor! _(Regañándolo.)_ Esperamos verlas mas seguido por aquí, realmente todo quedo delicioso. Ahora tenemos que ir a la sala de conferencias...


	18. E! News

La canción Fairytale es de Sara Bareilles.

Dejen coments si les gusta como va la historia :D

* * *

**Capítulo#17**

_Empieza a sonar Introducing me de la nada._

**Luna**: Genial; voy a tener que cambiar el tono del teléfono. _(Atendiendo, hace una señal de permiso se aleja un poco para hablar.)_

**Nick**: ¿Quién llamaría a Moon que no seamos nosotros?

**Star**: Miley. Anoche después de llegar la llamó y se instaló a hablar con ella y yo como pintada en la pared.

**Joe**: ¿Celosa, Star?

**Star**: ¡¿Celosa? ¡¿Estás bromeando? Que a esa apellido-de-estado no se le ocurra meterse mucho con Lu por que ya tengo suficiente contigo.

**Joe**: ¡OK!

**Nick**: Honestamente no es como si esa nueva "amistad" _(Haciendo las comillas con las manos.)_ de Moon con Miley me agradara.

**Joe**: Vamos tienen que dejar la paranoia. Moon necesita conocer otras personas; tal vez esto sea bueno.

**Nick**: Si; en otro espacio-tiempo que no sea este podría ser bueno.

**Star**: ¡Me asusta cuando piensas tan parecido a mí!

**Frankie**: Yo entiendo la preocupación de Nick. Miley podría presentarle nuevos chicos a Moon y ella enamorarse de alguien mas que no sea él…

**Nick**: ¡Moon no esta enamorada de mí!

**Frankie:** Aja, si, mientras te ignoramos... ¿Pero Star, por que tendrías que preocuparte tú? Moon es como tu hermana, ¿no?

**Star**: Porque Miley podría pasar mas tiempo con Lu que yo… _(Triste.)_

**Frankie**: Pero Moon sabría balancear su tiempo... ¿Confías en ella, no?

**Star**: Confío en ELLA, no confío en MILEY...

**Sol**: ¡Yo opino igual que Star! Después de todo lo que paso con Nick no deberíamos confiar mucho en ella…

**Luna:** _(Volviendo a la conversación.)_ ¿A qué no saben? ¡Miley me invitó a cenar sushi hoy en un restaurante genial! ¡Deberíamos ir todos!

**Star y Nick:** ¡PASO!

**Sol**: Tengo una cena ya planeada con unos ejecutivos…

**Joe**: ¡No quiero volver a salir con Miley! Me rehúso. ¡Sus bolsas pesan mucho!

**Kevin**: ¡¿TE HIZO CARGAR SUS BOLSAS? _(Riéndose mientra Nick se le unía.)_

**Star**: ¡Joe el esclavo! ¿Y tú, por qué no ayudaste?

**Luna**: ¡No me dejaba que culpa!

**Sol**: Lu, preferiría que no fueras hoy con Miley. ¿Qué opinas si se quedan hoy la tarde aquí con los chicos y escriben algo?

**Kevin**: Sería bueno porque con sus trabajos y el nuestro no hemos escrito nada nuevo…

**Luna**: Oh bueno…

**Star**: Todo lo que escribí últimamente ya no tiene significado.

**Joe**: ¿Por qué?

**Star**: Eran para e inspiradas por Shane.

**Joe**: ¿Me escribiste canciones, Star?

**Star**: ¡A TI NO! ¡A SHANE!

**Nick**: ¡Same thing!

**Star**: ¡Calla ponquecito!

**Joe:** No, no. Tienes que dejarme oírlas. ¡Seguro que describen lo guapo que soy!

**Luna**: En sueños; ¿recuerdan que nosotras solo los habíamos escuchado? Si los hubiéramos visto los hubiéramos reconocido...

**Star**: Tantas cosas que ya no serán lo mismo. _(Suspirando.)_

**Joe**: Las personas pueden ser guapas en corazón, Moon.

**Luna**: ¡AWWW! ¡Que… ILUSO!

**Nick:** Que cursi sonaste Joe, en serio.

**Luna**: _(Lo ve fijamente.)_

**Nick:** ¿Qué? _(Viéndola.)_

**Luna**: ¿En serio eres Nate?

**Nick:** Si Moon, lo soy.

**Luna**: ¿Pero como puedo amarte tanto?

**Nick:** No lo sé...

**Joe:** ¡Así como lo aman las otras dos millones de chicas que lo han oído!

**Luna**: ¿Tengo que competir con dos millones de chicas?

**Kevin**: ¡Son menos Lu! _(Bromeando.)_ Creo que solo son un millón.

**Luna:** Lo haces tan fácil… _(Sarcástica.)_

**Star**: Igual no es Nate... No tienes que competir; mira lo positivo al menos sabes que David es también Justin así que no vivirás otra desilusión.

**Luna**: ¿Y si quisiera competir por Nick que?

**Sol**: Competirías contra un millón de chicas.

**Luna**: No hace falta, está todo bien. Puedo vivir sin él.

**Frankie**: Lu, ¡por mí no tienes que competir yo ya soy todo tuyo!

**Luna**: Gracias amado Frank.

**Star**: ¡Ja, ja! ¡Ni siquiera vales la pena! _(Chocando cinco con Sol.)_

**Nick**: ¡Calla brillito en el cielo!

**Joe:** ¡Ve, y que brillito! ¡Yo que tu le pego!

**Nick**: ¡Es verdad; al final es solo una estrella hay miles! ¡Mírame yo soy una estrella!

**Star**: ¡Pero yo soy la estrella de la luna!

**Nick**: ¡No, esas son Miley y Joe!

**Frankie**: ¡Y FRANKIE!

**Nick**: ¡Bueno y Frankie!

**Star**: Nick heriste mis sentimientos…

**Nick**: ¿Tienes?

**Kevin**: ¡ASESINO! _(Mirando su iPhone.)_

**Luna**: ¿Qué pas... _(Se queda muda detrás de Kevin.)_ ¡¿¡NO ME DIGAS QUE EL ASESINO DE MARIA CONCHITA ES ALFONSO AUGUSTO!

**Kevin**: ¡SI! ¡Y SE LO CONFESO A ANTONIA!

**Luna**: ¡NOOO! ¡Ella va a traicionarlo!

**Kevin**: ¡LO SEEEE!

**Luna**: ¡Ya no voy a ver más esa novela!

**Joe:** I mean you two... REALLY?

**Kevin**: ¡Te apoyo!

**Luna**: ¡Ella lo traiciona, el se pudre en la cárcel; Carlos José y Emilia se encuentran se casan y tienen 3 hijos!

**Nick:** ¡¿Qué?

**Star**: ¿Cómo sabes?

**Luna**: ¡Es una novela fácil de predecir!

**Kevin**: ¡PARA TI! ¡Me la arruinaste!

**Sol**: ¿Kevin, de verdad pensabas seguir viendo eso?

**Kevin**: No es mi culpa; ¡es culpa de Moon! Ella la veía y la vi por ella.

**Luna**: ¡Ahora es mi culpa!

**Frankie**: Kevin, Kevin, Kevin...

**Kevin**: Está bien; ¡no la veré mas!

**Sol**: ¡Por favor!

**Joe**: ¡Di María Conchita de nuevo Kev! _(Burlándose.)_

**Kevin**: No Joe, ¡no soy tu payaso!

**Luna**: Entonces no salgo con Miley hoy...

**Sol**: No; prefiero que te quedes aquí con los muchachos.

**Luna**: Ok Momnager...

**Star:** Bueno... y desvíen el tema pero yo ya no le hablo a Nick. Se supone que es mi mejor amigo y solo se las ingenia para estresarme.

**Nick:** Star solo bromeaba… _(Carita de baboso.)_

**Star**: ¡LU SAL DEL CUERPO DE NICK! _(Abrazándose de Joe.)_

**Nick**: ¿Moon?

**Luna**: Joe... _(Joe pone cara de gato.)_

**Star**: ¡AWW TU TAMBIEN! _(Empujando a Joe y parándose.)_ Lu pone esa cara cada vez que quiere que la perdone por alguna metida de pata.

**Nick**: ¿Me creerías que no me había dado cuenta? _(Silbando.)_

**Luna:** No te vas a pelear con él. Sino, ¿con quién vas a salir? ¡Sabes que yo y Joe somos inseparables!

**Star**: Buen punto. ¿Las paces Nick?

**Nick:** Interesada. _(Mirándola feo.)_

**Star**: ¡Nick, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo! _(Cara de gato.)_

**Nick:** ¡Cara de Moon! ¡Si lo sé!

**Luna**: ¡Qué problema con mi cara!

**Frankie**: Quiero mas postre. ¿Hay más?

**Star**: ¡Frankie! ¡Te amo! _(Abrazándolo.)_ Si, si; te daré mas. _(Sonriendo.)_

**Nick**: ¿Qué le pasa?

_Star sirve el postre encantada._

**Luna**: Una de las cosas en su lista de las cualidades del chico ideal es alguien que quiera probar todo lo que ella cocine, especialmente los postres que es lo que más se le da... Quiere engreír a la gente.

**Nick**: Entiendo...

**Frankie**: Entonces, aunque Joe decía que era Shane para agradarle a Star, ya salió de la competencia porque a el le gusta estar en forma y no como muchos dulces...

**Luna**: Si es cierto; cuando vamos a comer nunca pide postre...

**Nick**: Ni toma gaseosas muy seguido...

**Frankie**: Más Star para Frankie. _(Sonriendo de oreja a oreja viendo a su hermano y luego a Star.)_

**Star**: ¡Más Frankie para Star!

**Joe**: ¿Y si empiezo a comer postres? ¿Hein?

**Luna**: ¡Uuuuuuu!

**Nick**: ¡Escándalo! _(Se queda en silencio.)_ ¡MOON SE ME PEGOOOO!

**Luna**: _(Ríe a carcajadas.)_ ¡LO SE! ¡Soy genial!

**Joe**: Ahora quiero que me hagas una torta todos los días Star; así tenga que hacer ejercicio cinco horas diarias.

**Frankie**: No tienes cinco horas diarias para eso.

**Joe**: ¡Las encontraré! ¡Voy a ser su favorito, mocoso!

**Frankie**: ¡En tu otra vida!

**Star**: _(Roja de la pena.)_ Mmm...…

**Luna**: ¡Ja, ja! ¡La dejaron sin palabras!

**Nick**: Bueno, ¿qué planeamos componer hoy? Ya que nada de que lo las niñas han escrito puede ser usado…

**Luna**: ¡Seguimos rompiéndome el corazón!

**Joe**: ¡Drama Out! Vamos al cuarto de música.

**Star**: Es en serio tienen que dejar de recordarnos eso.

**Luna**: _(Tarareando Introducing me.) _

**Nick**: ¡Sigues tarareando eso!

**Frankie**: ¡La va a tararear toda la vida!

**Star**: Bueno, bueno. ¡Orden! Si vamos a trabajar es a trabajar.

**Frankie**: ¡Tan bella Star, siempre poniendo orden!

**Nick**: ¿O el desorden?

**Star**: ¡NICK DEJA DE FREGARME!

**Frankie**: _(Bajito a Joe.)_ Aquí es donde la defiendes...

**Joe**: _(Abre la boca para hablar.)_

**Nick**: Era broma Star. _(Despeinándola.) _

**Luna**: ¡Tan bellos mis mejores amigos!

**Joe**: Doble. _(Mirando a Luna molesto.)_ YO soy TU mejor amigo, no Nick.

**Kevin**: ¡A TRABAJAR!

**Luna**: Déjame hacer sentir a Nick especial.

**Nick**: ¡Te oí!

**Luna**: Te quiero. _(Sonriendo con cara de gato.)_

**Kevin**: ¡Ahí esta esa cara!

**Luna**: ¡RAYOS QUE PASA CON MI CARA!

**Frankie**: Llevamos tres horas fregando con las mismas cosas, ¿que nos pasa?

**Kevin**: ¡A trabajar!

**Luna**: _(Tocando en el piano algo parecido a balada.)_ The 7 things I like about you, your hair, your eyes, your Old Levi's, that green converse that you love, you make me laugh; you make me cry...

**Nick**: Esa canción…

**Joe**: Miley.

**Star**: La odio.

**Frankie**: Pero suena distinta, Lu hace que sea linda.

**Nick**: Bueno, eso es verdad.

**Star y Joe**: ¡UUUU! ¿Moon es linda Nick?

**Nick**: ¡No frieguen!

**Star**: Bueno me toca._(Empieza con la guitarra.) _Once upon a time, I believe it was Tuesday when I caught your eye and we caught onto something...

**Joe:** NO WAY!

**Kevin**: Ellas dos deberían ganarse un premio por hacerlos sentir incómodos todo el tiempo…

**Frankie**: ¡Star cantas hermoso!

**Luna**: ¿Y yo?

**Frankie**: ¿Hace falta que te lo diga Moon?

**Luna**: ¡No hace falta! _(Feliz.)_

**Star**: ¡Es tan encantador!

**Joe**: Solo pretende.

**Star**: ¡Deja de meterte con el!

**Joe**: Ok…

**Kevin**: Entonces trabajemos... Que tal algo de improvi...

_The 7 things I hate about you, the 7 things I hate about you... Suena el celular de Luna._

**Luna**: ¡Es MIMI! (Contesta emocionada.) Si, si... Espera te pongo en altavoz para que los chicos te oigan.

_En altavoz…_

**Miley**: ¡Hola chicos!

**Todos**: Hola...

**Luna**: Ahora si Mimi, dime.

**Miley**: ¡Me llamo Ryan! Dijo que saldremos en E! news; ¡prende tu televisor!

**Luna**: ¿Ryan…? ¡¿Ryan Seacrest?

**Miley**: ¡Sí! ¡Prende la tele ya! ¡Es tu primera aparición en E! news! ¡No te lo puedes perder!

**Frankie**: _(Prende la tele corriendo por la casa.)_

**Luna**: Listo.

**Star:** _(A Nick.)_ Yuju, E! news. _(Sarcástica.)_

_En la tele…_

**Ryan**: Y esos son los rumores sobre la secuela de Harry Potter, que quiere ser llevado a la pantalla chica para seguir la vida del joven mago...

**Juliana**: Y ahora, novedades en el mundo de las estrellas Disney. La teen star Miley Cyrus fue vista con Joe Jonas en el centro. ¡Atención, no en una cita! Al parecer Miley estaba disfrutando de esta hermosa tarde paseando en las mejores boutiques de LA con… ¿una amiga? Joe Jonas como todo un caballero las acompañaba de arriba a bajo llevando las bolsas de las diferentes tiendas. _(Pasan un video y fotos.)_

**Ryan**: Llamamos a Miley hace un rato para confirmar todo esto y ella nos dijo _(Se escucha grabación.)_ "¡Claro, estuve toda la tarde paseando con Moony! Ella es todo un éxito, para los que no la conocen, tiene un grupo llamado Galaxy y es el futuro producto de la disquera. ¡Es muy tierna y Joe se paso acompañándonos de compras!"

**Juliana**: Como yo lo veo esta chica se mueve bien en el mundo de Hollywood. Nuestros mejores deseos para Galaxy...

**Luna**: ¿Me muevo bien? ¿Pero si no me han visto bailando?

**Star**: Necia; se refieren a nuestras amistades en el medio.

**Luna**: Awww claro.

**Frankie**: Te ves bien de carga bolsas hermano... _(Sonriendo en burla.)_

**Kevin**: Parecería chofer si llevara terno... _(Por lo bajo a Frankie, ambos chocan cinco.)_

**Miley**: ¿Y quéf tal? ¡Dime si no fue genial!

**Luna**: ¡Si! ¡Ryan dijo mi nombre! _(Emocionada.)_

**Joe:** Aja... ¡Acosta de mí cargando bolsas!

**Miley**: Ay Joe, tan gracioso. _(Riendo.)_

**Frankie**: Mmm... ¿Chicos...?

**Nick:** ¿Qué pasa Tanque?

**Frankie**: Miren...

**Ryan**: Mientras que Joe estaba con Miley y Moony, su hermano menor, Nick, no se quedó atrás. Estuvo, en lo que al parecer fue una cita, con una nueva chica. Pasaron un buen rato comiendo y luego en los videojuegos. Al parecer el menor de los hermanos esta fuera del mercado de nuevo luego de su ruptura con Miley Cyrus el verano pasado. Buena suerte con esta Nick J.

_Se ven fotos de Nick y Star comiendo felices, luego jugando en los videojuegos y caminando mientras hablaban._

**Juliana**: La pregunta que se hacen todas las fans a nivel internacional es: ¿Quién es la chica misteriosa?

**Luna**: Sooo... ¿ustedes salen en citas? Y, ¿ruptura con Miley?

**Nick**: ¿Ella no te dijo?

**Star**: Eso no es lo que me importa. _(Voltea a ver a Nick, luego a Luna.)_ ¡NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO EN CITAS!

**Nick**: Pensé que Miley te contaría que salimos…

**Luna**: Yay. No lo hizo. _(Sonrisa incómoda.)_

**Star**: ¿No lo hizo? Que raro... A mi Nick me lo contó...

**Nick**: Bueno, salimos en verano y pues no funcionó. Bastante aparatoso el final de esto.

**Miley**: ¿Sigo en altavoz?

**Luna**: ¡Ya va! ¡¿Se lo contaste a Star primero?

**Nick**: ¿Lu puedes colgar?

**Luna**: No.

**Nick:** Puedo explicarte si cuelgas.

**Miley**: Explícale conmigo aquí, ¿cuál es el problema?

**Kevin**: ¿Soy yo, o Moon parece novia celosa?

**Joe**: Cállate o morirás. Mantente al margen.

**Star**: ¿Y yo?

**Joe:** Preferiblemente.

**Star**: ¿Cuelga, Lu?

**Joe:** ¿No te dije que no te metieras? ¿"Chica misteriosa"?

**Miley**: A mi me parece que no llame en buen momento. Star, Nick; felicidades. ¡No pensé que la razón por la que no querían ir era porque querían estar solos!

**Nick & Star**: ¡NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!

**Luna**: No, Mimi. Sabes que es buen momento siempre, eres mi amiga.

**Miley**: Pero es que todo se oye tan tenso. Oye, ¿sabes? ¡Estuve hablando con Justin y Mandy y quieren conocerte!

**Luna**: ¡En serio! ¡Aw que bellos yo igual! _(Cambiando a llamada normal y parándose del sillón saliendo de la sala con el teléfono.)_

**Star**: Yo voy desgreñar a la señorita apellido de estado mas rápido de lo que creía.

**Nick**: Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar

**Kevin**: ¡Y no hiciste nada para evitarlo!

**Joe**: ¡Y ahora estás hasta el cuello en este rollo con lo de Star!

**Nick**: ¡No pensé que fueran a creer que era mi novia!

**Joe**: Yo no esperaba salir en E!news con Miley.

**Luna**: ¿Miley pude venir por mi Kev? _(Volviendo.)_

**Kevin**: No Moon, por favor quédate. No quiero problemas con Sol.

**Star**: ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó hermana del corazón?

**Luna**: ¡Eso digo yo!

**Joe**: ¡Luna por favor! Vamos; racional, como siempre eres.

**Nick**: No trataba de ocultarlo y no se lo conté a Star primero por alguna razón en especial. ¡Ustedes se fueron con Miley y nosotros salimos tal cual tú y Joe han salido tantas veces! No esperaba que E! news transmitiera eso y se hiciera este chisme. ¿Y cómo esperabas que te contara si nunca estas conmigo? ¡Cuándo no sales con Joe ahora sales con Miley! Las únicas personas con las que hablo son o Star o Frankie.

**Frankie**: Créeme no es bueno ser el menor y dar los mejores consejos; sientes una carga muy fuerte.

**Kevin:** Vez Moon; todo tiene una razón.

**Star:** No hay por que estresarse. ¿Vamos amiga piensas que yo te haría eso? ¿Cambiarte por Nick? _(Ayudando a Luna a disimular sus celos para que no fuera tan obvia.)_

**Luna**: No... Pero es que...

**Joe**: Moon, es solo un canal de noticias que se hace fama con lanzar rumores así.

**Kevin**: Prensa amarillista.

**Luna:** Tienen razón; soy muy tonta...

**Nick:** ¿Estamos bien?

**Luna**: Sí; me imagino.

**Nick:** _(Sonríe.)_ Nate Gray.

**Luna**: ¡Estúpido! _(Lo empuja.)_

**Kevin**: No más tensión.

**Luna:** Bueno texteo a Miley para decirle que no pase por mi porque voy a trabajar con mi familia del corazón. _(Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.)_

**Kevin**: Ok, anda.

**Joe**: Nos llamo familia…

**Nick**: No quiero ser su familia…

**Frankie**: Lo sé pequeño; lo sé.

**Nick**: No sabes nada demonio.

**Star**: Nah… Yo ya lo sabía; siempre seremos hermanas.

**Kevin**: ¿Entonces, qué tienen para nosotros?

**Luna**: ¿Cómo que "que tenemos" para ustedes? ¿No se supone que es un trabajo en equipo?

**Nick:** ¿Y esperaban que les escribiéramos todo el CD?

**Joe:** Somos sus mentores no sus productores... Además creí que escribían...

**Star**: ¿No quedamos que ahora no sirven? ¿Eran para otra gente?

**Frankie**: Dicen que la genialidad de la gente es improvisar de cosas que ya se tienen... _(Jugando con el control del televisor.)_

**Luna & Star**: ¡Frankie! ¡ERES UN GENIO!

**Frankie**: Lo sé. (Sonriendo.)

**Luna**: ¡Cómo no lo pensé antes!

**Star:** Frankie me abrió los ojos.

_Ambas sacan un papel de sus bolsos y hacen unos cuantos rayones con unos lápices..._

**Luna**: ¿En una octava más abajo en el piano?

**Star**: Sip, yo creo. Y con este acorde mejor.

**Kevin**: ¿Qué hacen?

**Luna**: Ninguna de las canciones sirven pero combinadas tendremos una nueva que no será ni para Nate, ni para Shane... Será una nueva.

**Star**: ¡Gracias Frankie!

**Nick**: ¿Necesitan algo?

**Luna**: Un piano. _(Sonriendo.)_ ¿Me lo prestas? Y una guitarra...

_Caminan a la parte de la sala donde tienen un hermoso piano de cola._

**Nick:** Aún no me acostumbro a eso de que este enamorada de mi.

**Joe:** Yo tampoco.

**Star**: ¡QUE NO ES DE USTEDES! ¡ERA DE NATE Y SHANE!

**Luna**: Tienes razón. Tanto tiempo perdido.

**Kevin**: Bueno dejando ese tema de lado... ¿Tocarán la canción?

**Frankie**: Quiero oír la genialidad de mis hermanas.

**Star**: Sí, sí. ¿Empiezas tú o yo?

_Luna se sienta y empieza a tocar los acordes en el piano._

**Luna**: Cinderella's on her bedroom floor  
she's got a  
Crush on the guy at the Coffee shop  
Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore  
and she forgets why she came here

**Star**: Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame  
she says don't come to kiss Prince  
I'm tired today  
I'd rather sleep my whole life away  
than have you keep me from dreaming

**Luna & Star**: 'cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing, next best thing…

**Star:** Snow White is doing dishes again cause  
What else can you do  
With seven itty-bitty men?  
Prepares a meal and calls up a friend  
Says will you like to go out?

**Luna**: The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says  
Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair  
I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows

**Star & Luna**: 'cause I don't care for your fairytales  
You're so worried about the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing

_Star le hace señas a Joe que se acerque._

**Joe**: Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom

**Star**: Man made up a story said that I should believe him

**Joe**: Go and tell your Princess that I'm handsome in hindsight

**Luna**: But I don't want the next best thing

**Joe**: So you sing and hold your head down and you break those walls round you  
You can't take no more of that fairytale love

**Luna**: I don't care

**Nick**: for those fairytales

**Star**: You're so worried about the maiden though you know

**Joe** **y** **Star**: She's only waiting on the next best thing

**Luna**: I don't care

**Joe**: I don't care

**Star**: Worry bout the maiden though you know  
she's only waiting spent the whole life being graded

**Luna**: on the sanctity of patience and a dumb  
Appreciation

**Joe**: But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending

**Star**: Cause I don't want the next best thing

**Luna** **y** **Star**: No, no, I don't want the next best… thing

_Luna para de tocar el piano._

**Frankie**: ¿Donde habían estado?

**Luna**: Woah... Eso fue…

**Star**: ¡DEMASIADO BUENO!

**Luna**: ¿Verdad? Siento como si acabara de escupir al destino con esta canción. ¡Adiós Nate! _(Poniéndose la mano en el pecho como si el corazón le doliera.) _

**Star**: ¡Libres de las sombras de Connect 3! ¡Hola mundo!

**Luna**: ¿Grabaste?

**Star**: Obvio, demo listo en mi iPod. Listo para pulirlo en casa.

**Kevin**: _(Aplaudiendo.)_ Llevaron un concepto muy cliché a una canción muy original. ¡Si fuera productor las lanzaría al mundo ya!

**Luna** **&** **Star**: ¡Kevo! (_Abrazándolo_.)

**Frankie**: En serio la próxima vez que Nick necesite escribir canciones de despecho; que las llame a ustedes.

**Nick**: ¡FRANKIE!

**Frankie**: ¿Qué? _(Encogiendose de hombros.)_ Es que si escribes otra del estilo de Sorry... La verdad no es tu mejor canción. ¡En cambio, esto, fue otro nivel!

**Luna**: ¿Dónde habías estado Frankie? ¡En serio no me voy a cansar jamás de decirte que te amo!

**Joe**: No es tan genial… _(Molesto.)_

**Frankie**: Noto a alguien celoso... (_Canturreando_.)

**Joe**: Está bien. Fue genial. Además llegue a cantar una parte eso también me hace genial. _(Sonriendo.)_

**Frankie**: No Joe. Solo la canción es genial.

**Star**: Ya Frank, sabes que queda bien en la canción… Hay que admitirlo…

**Frankie**: Es cierto, hay que ser justos. Su voz suena bien gracias a que la canción es demasiado buena.

_Joe mira feo a Frankie y los demás ríen._


	19. Consejos, consejos

**Capítulo#18**

_Luna y Miley matando el tiempo en un café por la tarde._

**Luna**: No sé que hacer; él no se abre conmigo... Solo con Star, siempre con Star.

**Miley**: Ay me imagino… Solo que, conmigo era muy abierto, ¿sabes? Primero fuimos amigos, los mejores amigos.

**Luna**: ¿En serio?

**Miley**: Claro. Y luego se paraba temprano en la mañana para verme antes de irme a filmar.

**Luna**: Aw...

**Miley**: Nosotros nos llevábamos muy bien.

**Luna**: ¿Mimi, qué hago? (Mirando su café.)

**Miley**: ¿Star no te ha ayudado en nada? Se supone que es muy cercana a Nick...

**Luna**: Pues si trató, pero sus consejos no sirven. Me dice que le hable de cosas profundas y trato; pero se me acaban las ideas. Nick parece aburrirse... Y cuando le digo para salir esta componiendo. Ofrezco ayudar con armonías como me dijo Star pero no me deja, coge sus hojas, las esconde y me dice que en otro momento. A Star si la deja ayudarle con las armonías...

**Miley**: Mmm... Tal vez aún no descubre los puntos en común entre ustedes. Primero que todo conversa con él y logra que sus puntos en común salgan a la luz, luego invítalo algún lugar a tomar un helado. Asegúrate que sea de algodón de azúcar y luego dile algo sobre una de sus canciones. No hay nada que le guste más a Nick, que él que alguien le diga maravillas de sus composiciones...

**Luna**: A veces me molesta que Star sea tan cercana a él... Tú eres su ex-novia y me ayudas, ella que es como su mejor amiga y no consigue ayudarme...

**Miley**: ¿Estás segura que no hay nada entre ellos?

**Luna**: Sip... (Algo dudosa.) Ambos me dijeron que no podía pasar nada. Además, a veces, Star ve a Joe de una forma...

**Miley**: (La corta.) No lo sé; cuando los vi... Yo insistía para que vinieran conmigo y ella parecía muy decidida en irse con Nick...

**Luna**: ¿Tú crees que haya algo entre ellos y me lo estén ocultando?

**Miley**: Pues si le gusta Nick, y ella le gusta a él, ¿no podrían decírtelo, cierto? Sería incómodo.

**Luna**: Pero... No creo... Star es muy despistada... Sería raro que se le ocurran ese tipo de cosas.

**Miley**: Moony, no es por nada; yo sé que Star es tu mejor amiga pero esas chicas así calladas y despistadas son las peores. Son solo apariencia.

**Luna**: Oh no, pero créeme; Star no esta pretendiendo, ella es así. ¿¡Por qué no podía gustarme Joe en vez de Nick!

**Miley**: ¿Segura que no le gustas a Joe?

**Luna**: Segura al 100%.

**Miley**: ¿Y quieres gustarle a Joe?

**Luna**: Definitivamente si le gustara a Joe esto sería menos complicado, ¿sabes? Pero no. A ambos nos gusta la persona equivocada.

**Miley**: Oh Monny, tranquila.

**Luna**: ¿Y si no le gusto nunca a Nick?

**Miley**: ¡El sería un tonto! Porque tú eres maravillosa. Igual y yo podría ser tu nueva mentora si las cosas se ponen incómodas.

**Luna**: ¡Gracias por eso! Pero, no podría dejar a Joe, Kevin y Frank.

**Miley**: Me imagino… (Sonriente.) ¡Ellos son excelentes!

**Luna**: Además, tal vez y es solo que se lleva mejor con Star así como yo con Joe...

**Miley**: Si, pero dijiste que esconde sus canciones... Eso es nuevo... Nick no me escondía sus canciones; al contrario, le gustaba que yo las escuchara antes que nadie…

_Pasan un rato charlando y se van al carro._

**Miley**: También te recomiendo que jamás te vea sin arreglarte... Es bastante estricto con eso...

**Luna**: ¿Tipo ropa deportiva, y eso?

**Miley**: Exacto. A Nick le gustan las chicas bien arregladas.

**Luna**: Pero Star se la pasa en buzo por las clases de baile; y arreglada, arreglada, solo cuando le explico como...

**Miley**: Entonces tal vez si están conectados. Tiene que gustarle mucho a Nick para que él haga tremenda excepción...

**Luna**: ¡Pero ya me ha visto así a mí también! Un día que fue a buscar a Star…

**Miley**: Tendremos que buscar la manera de enmendar eso. ¡Tal vez si te haces reflejos! ¡Ama los reflejos!

_Miley arrancó el carro y se fueron._


	20. Vamos al cine?

**Capítulo#19**

_Unos días después en la tarde después de clases…_

**Joe**: Aún no puedo creer que estemos ambos, juntos, sin Nick y Moon.

**Star**: Pensé que nunca pasaría pero mira, aquí estamos.

**Joe**: Sí... Tu sala es linda.

**Star**: Gracias, estaba así cuando llegamos.

**Joe**: ¿En serio? Linda decoración.

**Star**: Lu dijo que era horrible.

**Joe**: Oh, que sorpresa.

**Star**: Sí…

**Joe**: ¿Y los cuartos son grandes?

**Star**: Son cómodos…

**Joe**: Mmm…

**Star**: _(Poniéndose de pie y abriendo la nevera.)_ Creo que por cosas así es que yo salgo con Nick y tú con Lu y Miley; no tenemos nada sobre que conversar. ¿Quieres agua?

**Joe**: Sí, por favor y gracias. ¡No es por eso, claro que tenemos cosas de que hablar! Pero tú me cortas la emoción rápido…

**Star**: Joe, tenemos quince minutos sentados en el sofá, hablando de mi sala.

**Joe**: ¡Trataba de buscar conversación! Pero como siempre, solo me decías monosílabos.

**Star**: "Cómodos" no es un monosílabo. _(Dándole un vaso con agua.)_

**Joe**: Pero si el tono en el que hablas pudiera ser un monosílabo todo lo que dices sería uno.

**Star**: Ra-ro. Cuando le hablo a Kevin hablamos un sin fin de cosas, con Nick hablamos de lo primero que nos viene a la mente... Sol y Lu tienen que ponerme cinta adhesiva en la boca para que deje de hablar... Tal vez tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar. Tal vez es culpa de la desilusión de que Shane no existe. _(Dejándose caer en el sillón riendo.)_

**Joe**: ¡Que culpa tenemos nosotros de que ustedes nunca vieran una foto! ¡Me parece imposible que no lo supieran de verdad! Y, ay por dios, así como cinta adhesiva tampoco… eso es muy DEBIL como para callarte.

**Star**: Ja, ja. No es mi culpa, entre los estudios, el club de teatro, las clases de baile, etc. no me daba mucho tiempo de ver televisión y cuando la veía no veía mucho Disney. Yo solo escuché por una amiga lo lindo que cantaba I gotta find you y no me interesó el resto. Esa canción es hermosa, te desconecta del mundo.

**Joe**: A mí me encanta cantar esa canción.

**Star**: A ver, canta algo entonces… ¿Si? Por fa…

**Joe**: Está bien… Every time I think I'm closer to the heart,  
What it means to know just who I am  
I think I finally found a better place to start,  
But no one ever seems to understand,  
I need to try to get the way you are,  
Could it be, you're not that far…  
You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason why I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you…  
You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me,  
I need to find you, I gotta find you…  
Oh yeah… Yeah…

**Star**: _(Embobada.)_ Es en serio, yo te amaba.

**Joe**: _(Ríe tiernamente.)_ Un pequeño paso para la amistad, pero un gran paso para Joe.

**Star**: Dije te "amABA"; tiempo pasado. La dulce e idealizada imagen de Shane. _(Le brillan los ojos.)_ Se convirtió en ti. _(Decepcionada.)_ Pero bueno, ¿que hacemos ahora? Lu sabría que hacer.

**Joe**: Yo sé que hacer; vamos al cine. A Moon le gusta el cine y ella seguro diría para ir a ver alguna película.

**Star**: ¡Ta-ta ta tan! _(Cantando.)_ ¡Punto para Joe! Diste en el blanco; no hay nada mejor que una buena película. _(Sonriendo.)_ ¿Pero, no te reconocerán en el cine? I mean, tus fans son bastante acertadas... _(Recordando la vez del Starbucks cuando volvían de Santa Mónica.)_

**Joe**: Siempre hay entradas gratis y entradas por la puerta trasera. _(Guiñándole un ojo.)_ Claro, siempre y cuando quieras jugar a los espías un rato.

**Star**: _(Sonríe cómplicemente.)_

_Un rato después…_

**Star**: Agente 00S reportándose, ¿tienes las entradas? _(Hablando por celular, vestida toda de negro y con lentes de sol en plena tarde-noche.)_

**Joe**: Aquí 00Danger, tengo entradas. ¿Lista para entrar 00S?

**Star**: Esperando en la puerta trasera como indicado, cambio y fuera.

**Joe**: Ok. Entonces vamos. _(Colgando y volteando a ver a Star, ambos ríen a carcajadas.)_ Vamos.  
_(Abriendo una puerta.)_

_Entran al cine como si estuvieran realmente en una misión secreta y se sientan por ahí. _

**Star**: ¡Debo admitir que con Nick no hago estas cosas! _(Riendo.)_

**Joe**: Pues fue bastante divertido, ¿no?

**Gente**: ¡SHHH!

**Joe**: Si supieran que soy yo no me dirían eso… _(Irritado.)_

**Star**: Pero no queremos que sepan que eres tú. _(Dándole un zape.)_

**Joe**: ¡No vale! ¡No me gusta que me "SHHH"! (_Imitando a la gente.)_

**Star**: Calla. ¡Nos van a botar! O peor, si te descubren, nos matan tus fans. _(Bajito a Joe.)_ Pero he de admitir que no me divertía así en días. Gracias. _(Sonriendo.)_

**Joe**: Me siento especial entonces. _(Devolviéndole la sonrisa.)_ ¡Divierto a Star como nunca! ¿Vez? Si podemos pasar tiempo juntos y compartir.

**Star**: Así parece. No recuerdo haber entrado a un cine a escondidas jamás. Esta será una muy buena anécdota.

**Joe**: ¿Nunca has entrado a un restaurante? ¡Esos son los mejores! Una vez pasamos por la cocina…

**Star**: ¡Aw! ¡Eso debe ser genial! ¡Se debe sentir como una película de James Bond; todo tipo misión ultra secreta!

**Joe**: Yo puse mi iPhone con la canción de la película aunque Nick casi me saca el brazo porque dijo que nos iban a descubrir.

**Star**: _(Riendo a carcajadas.)_ ¡Demasiado bueno! ¡Yo quiero!

**Gente**: ¡SHHH!

**Joe**: ¡SHHH, Star!

**Star**: ¡Descarado!

**Joe**: No hablamos en horas en tu sala y ahora no paramos de hablar cuando estamos en una sala de cine.

**Star**: Es la ironía de la vida. _(Riendo.)_

**Gente**: ¡SHHH!

**Joe**: Vamos a ver la película mejor…

_Joe y Star se ponen a ver la película, mientras Nick y Luna..._

**Luna**: So... ¿Qué hacemos?

**Nick**: Mmm... Cuéntame, ¿qué hiciste hoy?

**Luna**: Nick, no te ofendas, pero es la primera vez que logramos salir; claro que fue porque Mimi me canceló de última hora y Joe ya tenía planes con Star pero igual… Decía; ¿es la primera vez que logramos salir y me preguntas que hice hoy? _(Irritada.)_ ¿Qué tan lame eres?

**Nick**: ¡Está bien mamá, PERDON! ¿Qué quieres hacer?

**Luna**: No sé... ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la tienda de discos? Necesito algo de nueva música. ¿Quién mejor para aconsejarme que tú? Además necesito conseguir unas cuerdas para la guitarra de Star porque las rompí por error. _(Sonrojada.)_

**Nick**: Mmm... En el segundo piso de este mall hay una tienda de música, ¿vamos?

**Luna**: ¡Sí, vamos! _(Parándose y agarrando su bolsa.)_

**Nick**: ¿Tienes luces en el pelo?

**Luna**: ¿Ah? Sí, me las hice hace poco.

**Nick**: ¡Se ven geniales!

**Luna**: ¡Gracias!

**Nick**: En serio te lucen muy bien; no que no tuvieras el pelo genial antes... Pero las luces te lucen genial…

**Luna**: ¡Ay! ¡No me lo digas así que me lo creo! _(Feliz.)_

**Nick**: ¡Es en serio! ¡Te hace lucir mejor el color de tu cabello!

**Luna**: _(Penosa.)_

**Nick**: ¿Vamos entonces?

Se suben a las escaleras eléctricas; llegan al segundo piso a la tienda de música.

**Luna**: Amo las tiendas de música de aquí; en Venezuela no son tan increíbles…

**Nick**: Bueno acá encuentras de todo. ¿Dime qué buscas en particular?

**Luna**: ¡De buscar nada, quiero la tienda entera! Pero en si, las cuerdas de la guitarra de Star…

**Nick**: Mmm... ¿Son para la guitarra negra o la azul?

**Luna**: ¡LA NEGRA! La de ensayar... Si toco la azul y le pasa algo, amenazó con sacarme los ojos. _(Asustada.)_

**Nick**: _(Riendo por la cara de Luna.)_ Star tan exagerada. Entonces, déjame ver. _(Mirando diferentes tipos.) _Este juego de cuerdas le servirá. Son muy versátiles y no se desgastan fácilmente. Llévale un par porque debe cambiarlas cada mes como todo buen guitarrista.

**Luna**: Entiendo...

_Luna toma los paquetes y siguen caminando por la tienda en silencio._

-Flashback a una conversación con Miley -

**Luna**: ¿De qué más puedo conversar con Nick?

**Miley**: De música; háblale de su música y háblale de la música que le gusta... Prueba con los Beatles, con John Mayer, Johnny Cash...

-Fin-

**Luna**: Mmm... Estuve buscando música el otro día y resulta que encontré un DVD de John Mayer que es en vivo, no había visto antes pero tiene Free Falling grabada. ¿Me ayudas a encontrarlo?

**Nick**: ¿Te gusta John Mayer?

**Luna**: Obvio. _(Sonriendo.)_ No solo canta hermoso, ¡toca guitarra increíble y es tan lindoooo! Tengo como 100 reproducciones de Gravity en mi iPod.

**Nick**: ¡¿En serio! ¡Entonces vas a amar ese DVD! Tiene cosas muy buenas; y sí, tienes razón, el cover de Free Falling le queda muy bueno.

**Luna**: De hecho, a mí me gusta más su versión.

**Nick**: A Joe igual. Por eso quiso hacer un cover. No sé cuantas veces tuve que repetirle que la original era de Tom Pettis...

**Luna**: ¡Ay Joe! ¿Y sabes si acá puedo encontrar algo de Johnny Cash? Me lo recomendaron pero no sabía donde conseguir los álbumes...

**Nick**: ¡¿No me digas que te gusta Johnny Cash?_ (Emocionado.)_

**Luna**: Repito; me lo RE-CO-MEN-DA-RON, esperaba que alguien me ayudara a conocer.

**Nick**: Entonces tienes que llevar este álbum… (_Cogiendo uno.)_ Y este que está masterizado...

_Después de un buen rato escogiendo álbumes y poniéndolos en la cesta de compras._

**Nick**: ¿Tienes el que te faltaba? _(Hablándole a Luna que venía.)_

**Luna**: Sip. Acá está. _(Pone el CD con el resto de cosas.)_

**Nick**: Ese es nuestro CD...

**Luna**: Sí, lo sé... Star compro uno y yo dije que compraría el otro. Faltaba A Little Bit Longer, creo que ya somos fans de The Bonus Jonas Edition.

**Cajera**: Son 300 dólares... _(Después de pasar los CDs, los DVDs y las cuerdas.)_

**Luna**: Y ahí se fueron los ahorros... _(Suspirando y sacando su billetera.)_

**Nick**: Yo pago. _(Sacando tres billetes de 100 de su billetera.)_ Es un gusto regalarte buena música. No pensé que te gustara este tipo de música.

**Luna**: ¡Creo que te amo! ¡Nadie jamás me había regalado tantas cosas! Y mi papá y mamá no cuentan.

**Nick**: Ojala los disfrutes; es un gusto. _(Sonriendo._)

**Luna**: ¡LO HARE! ¡EN SERIO! ¡NO SABES COMO TE LO AGRADESCO! Por cierto, Inseparable es una de las canciones más dulces que he escuchado.

**Nick**: Es una de las canciones que más me gusta tocar en los conciertos. La letra de esa canción; realmente me gusto escribirla con los chicos...

**Luna**: Esa canción me hace sentir tan cercana a alguien… _(Mirando a Nick con ojos de enamorada mientras el veía el CD.)_

**Nick**: Así me sentía cuando la escribí, te sientes tan cercano a alguien. Quieres hacerle saber que no hay límites, que son solo tú y ella... Esa canción es bastante sincera...

**Luna**: Tu y Ella... _(Repitió casi en un suspiro.)_ ¿Voy a contarte un secreto, ok?

**Nick**: Dime… _(Mirándola algo nervioso.)_

**Luna**: Es que... ¡Me da pena! _(Volteando la cara para no verlo.)_

**Nick**: _(Más tranquilo.)_ No te preocupes. _(Sonriendo.)_ Cuando te sientas cómoda puedes decirme.

**Luna**: No es que me no me sienta cómoda; es que me da pena. Creo que ya he hecho suficiente el ridículo con todo el rollo de Nate y los hermanos Lucas...

**Nick**: _(Riendo nerviosamente.)_ ¿Por qué? No puede ser más raro que Joe y su diario.

**Luna**: Es que... Últimamente... _(Haciendo una pausa y respirando profundamente.)_ No puedo dormir sin escuchar Hello Beautiful... _(Pausa mientras se sonroja.)_

**Nick**: _(Mudo.)_

**Luna**: Lo sé... _(Tapándose la cara con las manos.)_ Es vergonzoso.

**Nick**: Es bastante... _(Buscando sus palabras despacio.)_ Tierno...

**Luna**: Gracias Nick; búrlate.

**Nick**: No, no… _(Nervioso.) _No en ese sentido… _(Acelerándose al hablar.)_ No me refería a eso. _(Enredándose.)_ A lo que me refería era que... Mmm, que… _(Tono más tranquilo.)_ ¿Es un honor? Que nuestra canción te guste a ese punto me hace realmente feliz... _(Acelerándose.)_

**Luna**: ¡Cálmate que quien debería estar toda nerviosa y acelerada soy yo! Es que no entiendo, en serio; porque contigo siempre siento como si estuviera haciendo el ridículo... ¡Todo me da Roche! _(Sonrojándose.)_

**Nick**: ¿Por qué? _(Sonríe y Luna lo ve idiotizada.) _Si con Joe haces el ridículo diario; yo seré más... mmm... ¿calmado? Pero no tienes porque sentirte incómoda conmigo porque me gustaría volver a salir contigo... _(Poniéndose nervioso y cogiendo la bolsa.)_ Como hoy por ejemplo; sí... eso. Salir de nuevo a comprar música o a ver una película.

**Luna**: Sería imposible ir a ver una película juntos. ¡Sería un alboroto terrible!

**Nick**: Tendremos que jugar a los espías. _(Irritado.)_

**Luna**: ¡Pero eso es divertido!

**Nick**: Nah... Cuando sabes como entrar sin que nadie te vea, hacer tanto alboroto para entrar como espía solo hace que todo el mundo se de cuenta... A Joe le gusta llamar la atención.

**Luna**: ¡Buah! Tampoco es que Joe es tan malo en la onda de entrar callado. (_Caminando un poco adelante de Nick.) _No te quedes. _(Volteando a verlo.)_

**Nick**: Entonces... mmm... ¿Quieres ver una película?

**Luna**: Solo con una condición. _(Sonriendo.)_

**Nick**: No me gustan las condiciones…

**Luna**: Tenemos que comer algodón de azúcar, ¡please!

**Nick**: Mmm... Te compraré algodón de azúcar antes de entrar a la película; vamos.

**Luna**: ¡MIAUU! ¡SI! _(Como una niña pequeña.)_

**Nick**: Vamos... _(Dando media vuelta hacia el cine y entrando.)_ ¿Lo quieres azul o rosado?

**Luna**: ¡Elige tú! ¡Te lo dejo a ti! _(Toda alegre.)_

**Nick**: _(Al que se ocupa.) _¿Los puede mesclar? Quiero que quede morado.

**Luna**: ¡NO WAY! ¡¿Me harán un algodón morado?

**Encargada**: ¡No creo que quede morado, pero por ser Nick Jonas, haré el intento!

**Luna**: ¡Es más divertido salir contigo! ¡Haces que la gente haga cosas geniales!

**Nick**: Tampoco tanto. _(Penoso.)_

**Encargada**: Si los mesclamos debería salir morado... _(Echando polvo azul en la maquina del algodón rosado.)_

**Nick**: Si pudiera no volver a decir mi nombre tan alto... Preferiría pasar desapercibido hoy.

**Encargada**: Claro... Está con su novia. No quiere que las cámaras lo fotografíen.

**Luna**: _(Sonrojada.)_

**Nick**: No, no. No es mi novia; y no es que no quiera que nos fotografíen juntos. (Nervioso, acelerado y enredado.) Solo quisiéramos tener una tarde tranquila... Es mi amiga.

**Luna**: Sí, soy su amiga. El no es mi novio. _(Riendo.)_

**Nick**: Sí, solo somos amigos.

**Encargada**: No diré que están aquí. Lo prometo. _(Pausa mientras empezaba a pasar el conito de papel en la maquina de algodón de azúcar.) _Les digo algo, se ven lindos juntos. Cuando la vi pensé que era tu novia; la que dicen en la TV.

**Luna**: ¡No! Esa es mi hermana, Star; ella también es solo su amiga.

**Nick**: Amigas; solo amigas. No tengo novia...

**Encargada**: Acá esta tu algodón de azúcar morado. _(Dándole el algodón de azúcar a Luna.)_ Y… mmm... ¿te tomarías una foto conmigo? _(Sacando su celular.)_

**Nick**: Claro. (Sonríe y se toma la foto. Camina con Luna hacia la cartelera.) ¿Qué quieres ver?

_Por otro lado…_

**Star**: Te dije que te quedaras callado al salir; ¡pero nooooo, tenías que poner tu musiquita! _(Riendo imitando a Nick mientras sonaba el tono del 007.)_

**Joe**: ¡Qué rayos! ¡No sabía que estaba tan alto! _(Riendo y corriendo.)_ Mira, ahí esta Big Rob; ¡vamos!

**Star**: No puedo correr con la risa… _(Quedándose atrás riendo como loca.)_

**Joe**: ¡Vamos!_ (Regresando y tomándola de la mano.)_

**Luna**: ¡JOE!

**Nick**: ¿Ah?

**Luna**: Podría jurar que era la voz de Joe…

**Nick**: Estás loca… ¿Qué va a hacer Joe aquí?

**Luna**: ¡Te lo juro!

**Nick**: Moon, ¿te sientes bien?

**Luna**: ¡Sí!

**Nick**: ¿Entonces por que alucinas la voz de Joe? _(Quitándole unos cabellos de la frente.)_

**Luna**: Es que... Me imagino que me lo imaginé. _(Sonriendo por el gesto de Nick.)_

**Nick**: Posiblemente; como estás todo el tiempo con él. Entonces… ¿qué vemos?

**Luna**: Mmm…Cualquier película que no tenga tiburones asesinos ni sangre en exceso, una por que me da miedo y la otra me da asco.

**Nick**: Pues veamos... Mmm, esa. _(Señalando un poster con un perro en una nave espacial.)_ No parece tener ni sangre, ni tiburones...

**Luna**: ¡Perfecto! Entonces así, vayamos a dormir un poco.

**Nick**: _(Riendo.)_ Come tu algodón de azúcar y mira la película... _(Empujando la puerta del cine cuando el celular suena.)_ ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? … No, estoy en el cine... Con Moon... Aja... Ok... ¿Dónde?... Ok… Hablamos luego...

L**una**: _(Suspirando.)_ ¿Qué pasó? ¿Reunión de banda o algo?

**Nick**: ¿Cómo adivinaste?

L**una**: Pasa siempre cuando salgo con Joe... Siempre llaman o Kevin o tu papá para avisar que tendrán que reunirse para hablar de la gira, del álbum, de algo...

**Nick**: Dejamos...

**Luna**: _(Cortándolo.)_ ¿Esto para otro día? Tranquilo, costumbre con Joe…

**Nick**: Lo siento.

**Luna**: Tranquilo; anda.

**Nick**: Es que al fin logramos encontrar tiempo libre y llaman...

**Luna**: Que se puede hacer... Ya espero yo el día que Sol me llame y diga "Moon, tenemos que planear la gira europea y la asiática" y yo tenga que decirle a alguien, "lo siento pero me voy de gira, ¿nos vemos luego?" _(Los ojos le brillan.)_ Y luego iré por el mundo con Star haciendo música... El sueño de la vida...

**Nick**: Pues a este paso no están lejos... Todo va por pasos, primero apuntale al CD, y luego visa más alto...

**Luna**: Yo jamás he podido darle prioridad a las cosas. ¡Ya estoy pensando en la gira mundial! Pero, gracias desanimarme.

**Nick**: No es eso. _(Pensando: Metí la pata.)_ Mmm... Cuando le pones empeño a las cosas que hacen salen mejor. Si le pones todo tu empeño en este momento al CD, va a ser un éxito y luego le pondrás todo tu empeño y concentración a las promociones y así...

**Luna**: Lo haré… _(Pensando: No me entendió.)_

**Nick**: Si quieres puedo decirle a Big Rob que te deje en tu casa.

**Luna**: Creo que paso, me imagino que Star debe estar sola también ya que Joe también tiene que ir. Mejor voy a llamarla.

**Nick**: ¿Segura?

**Luna**: ¡Sip; segura!

**Nick**: ¡Bueno entonces me voy! ¡Hablamos Moon!

**Luna**: ¡Bye! _(Agitando la mano, luego regresa a la dulcería del cine.)_ ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Podrías darme otro algodón?

**Encargada**: ¿Te dejó? _(Sacando un algodón nuevo.)_

**Luna**: Nah; tampoco así.

**Encargada**: Se ven bien juntos.

**Luna**: Odio tener que decirlo, pero solo somos amigos…

**Encargada**: Recalcaron eso varias veces.

**Luna**: Gracias. (_Paga y saca el teléfono del bolsillo para marcarle a Star pero este suena primero.) _¿Aló?

**Star**: ¿Dónde estás? Joe me dejó.

**Luna**: En el Cine. Nick me dejó a mí.

**Star**: ¿Estás en el cine? Estoy en Starbucks... Joe se acaba de ir...

**Luna**: Apuesto a que estás en el Ontario Mills Mall.

**Star**: Aja... ¿Cómo sabes?

**Luna**: Sabía que no estaba loca; era la voz de Joe. _(Comiendo el algodón.)_

_Unos minutos después salen ambas sentadas._

**Luna**: ¿Cómo te fue con el señorito Joe?

**Star**: ¿La verdad? No pensé que podría divertirme tanto. ¡Parecíamos salidos de una película de agente 007!

**Luna**: ¡Awww! Una vez tratamos de jugar pero no nos quedo muy bien…

**Star**: Pfff... Bueno, jamás paso por mi mente poderme llevar así de bien con él... Y a ti con mi amigo filosófico, Nick?

**Luna**: Bien... O sea hablamos de música, me recomendó discos, compramos unas cosas y justo cuando íbamos a entrar al cine lo llamaron que tenía que irse.

**Star**: ¡Eso es un avance! _(Feliz.)_

**Luna**: ¿Si, no? ¡Algo es algo! ¡Y notó mis luces!

**Star**: ¿Luces?

**Luna**: ¡Las del cabello Star!

**Star**: ¡OH! Claro, claro; ¿y te conto algo? ¿No hablaron de nada más?

**Luna**: No... ¿Y tú con tu Joe?

**Star**: Nah... Cuando te fuiste con Nick se quedó admirando la sala...

**Luna**: ¡Qué mala costumbre! Y no se le quita además. Hace preguntas estúpidas en sitios insólitos.

**Star**: Preguntó cualquier tontería y cuando se lo reproché, ¡me dijo que era mi culpa por no buscarle mas conversa!

**Luna**: Bueno creo que es de familia que no sepan armar conversación, yo tenía que sacarle a Nick las palabras de la boca.

**Star**: Me imagino. ¿Me pregunto si a Sol se le hará difícil con Kevin?

**Luna**: ¡Ni idea! Pero no creo por que sino, no estarían juntos.

**Star**: Apuesto a que Kevin no deja a Sol tirada.

**Luna**: Eso es porque Sol trabaja en la empresa puede arreglárselas para llevarla.

**Star**: Igual. Me estaba divirtiendo con todo y el tema del agente 007. _(Resignada.)_

**Luna**: La encargada de la dulcería dijo que hacíamos linda pareja y pensó que éramos novios… _(Ilusionada.) _

**Star**: _(Reaccionando.) _No, no; ya va... Joe es muy divertido pero ahí no más. No es precisamente la persona más compatible conmigo.

**Luna**: Creo que yo no soy lo suficientemente profunda para Nick… Tal vez no somos compatibles.

**Star**: ¡Pero tú y Joe son tan igualitos! ¡Tan locos! _(Sonriendo tratando de animarla.) _

**Luna**: Eh… ¡Yo creo que Joe y tu son compatibles por eso! Tú me amas; ¡podrías llegar a amarlo a él! ¿Segura no te gusta? ¡Es que ve esa luz en tus ojos! Ayer no te veías así…

**Star**: _(Sonrojándose.)_ Pero es que pasamos media hora hablando de la sala. Apuesto a que a TI, Joe ya te contó la mitad de su vida si no es toda. El tema más interesante fue "¿quieres agua?"

**Luna**: ¡Te gusta Joe! ¡Te sonrojaste, te achicopalaste y creías que no me iba a dar cuenta que tienes mis zarcillos puestos!

**Star**: Estás loca. No me gusta. Es que por un momento llegué a pensar que era Shane y no pude evitarlo. Pero Joe jamás. _(Volviendo a su color normal.)_

**Luna**: Oh cierto, Shane.

**Star**: ¡Es que canto! ¡Canto en la sala! Cantó Gotta find you y me quedé i-dio-ta. _(Sonriendo emocionada.) _Pero luego volvió a ser Joe... Y bueno, corte. Shane vive… _(Los ojitos brillándole.)_

**Luna**: ¡Yo le pedí que me cantara Please Be Mine en estos días; fue tan adorable!

**Star**: ¿Verdad? Y pone esa carita de inspiración; ¡y el brillo en los ojos!

**Luna**: ¡ES HORRIBLE LO SE! Casi pensé que me gustaba.

**Star**: ¡TE GUSTA!

**Luna**: ¡No pueden gustarme dos hermanos por dios!

**Star**: ¡En Vampire Diaries si se puede!

**Luna**: No estamos en tu novela favorita...

**Star**: Bueno pero que culpa Stephan Salvatore es demasiado genial y profundo a lo Nick... y de ahí está Damon el chico sexy y malo… _(Riendo.)_ Como no hay de otra, le toca ser a Joe.

**Luna**: ¡Pobre Joe; lo discriminas por loco!

**Star**: ¡Qué culpa!

**Luna**: Aunque tienes razón, Joe no podría ser Stephan.

**Star**: ¡VEZ!

**Luna**: ¡¿PERO ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER? _(Riendo a carcajadas.)_

**Star**: ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Demasiado bueno! ¡Triangulo amoroso! Deberíamos escribir una canción sobre eso…

**Luna**: No hay ningún triangulo, LO-CA. ¡A mí SOLO me gusta Nick, y solo Nick!

**Star**: Pobre Joe... ¡Se va a sentir mal! Se sentirá discriminado... _(Riendo.)_

**Luna**: ¡HEYYYY! Aquí tú eres quien lo discrimina.

**Star**: ¿Yo? No... ¿Por qué? Si se la pasa pegado a ti y ahora se entera que tu ni enterada; le va a doler... Pobre...

**Luna**: Joe sabe que me gusta Nick. ¡Y de hecho, me ha ayudado más que tú!

**Star**: ¡Eso es porque te ama tanto que te quiere ver feliz! Además que puedo hacer yo, Nick y yo somos amigos... Aunque voy aprendiendo cosas de él, no sé tanto de su vida... Estoy en desventaja en contra del hermano.

**Luna**: ¡Te gusta Nick, Star! ¡Vez! Quieres saber de su vida.

**Star**: Te estoy diciendo que no sé tanto de su vida... Nick suele contarme las cosas sin que las pregunte precisamente. Es bastante desenvuelto después de un rato. Como con la música, no tengo que preguntarle que hace sino solo el viene y me muestra. Yo no lo busco…

**Luna**: Y no me cuentas nada entonces no me ayudas... Mimi ha estado viendo como ayudarme. Y me da consejos; lo primero que notó Nick hoy fueron las luces de mi cabello. Mimi tenía razón.

**Star**: ¡OH DIOS! ¡Mimi! Bájale dos peque, no es mi culpa. ¡Nick me hizo prometer no comentar con nadie de su música! ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Y si no te ayudo no es por que no quiera, es por que no se como! _(Frustrada.)_ ¡No puedo saber que quiere, que le gusta o como prefiere a las chicas! ¡No somos hermanos!

**Luna**: _(Tratando de calmarla.) _Yo entiendo que no puedas ayudarme; está bien…

**Star**: ¡Entonces por qué me reprochas!

**Luna**: ¡Porque no se que hacer! Nick conmigo no inter cambia más de 4 oraciones. _(Frustrada.)_

**Star**: Nick es complicado.

**Luna**: ¡LO SE! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!

**Star**: Al menos en eso estamos de acuerdo respecto al chico...

**Luna**: Joe es tan sencillo sin compliques, sin misterios; él solo es él. ¿Por qué se parecen tan poco siendo hermanos?

**Star**: ¡¿Joe? Joe no es sencillo, es complicado... ¡Es ilegible! Y tú sabes que yo leo a la gente fácilmente. Pero Joe; Joe parece problema de matemáticas... Uno que la verdad no quiero tratar de resolver de lo complicado que se ve. No entiendo la mitad de lo que dice.

**Luna**: ¡¿¡¿JOE? ¡Por dios! Joe es de las personas más simples y sencillas que he conocido. Es como, ¿qué? ¿10 minutos? Y listo; ya sabes todo lo que piensa.

**Star**: Estás loca. Eso es porque no se separa de ti 24 horas al día 7 días a la semana. Creo que si el pudiera viviría en casa solo para no separarse de ti.

**Luna**: _(Riendo.)_ ¡Lo creo capaz! Y sería muy feliz además, pero no por mí. _(Riendo aún más fuerte.)_

**Star**: Sería feliz porque cocinarías todo y comería. Comida gratis para Joe = Felicidad.

**Luna**: Lo subestimas demasiado Star. Un día de estos te dará una sorpresa y tendrás que dejar de ser tan dura con él…

**Star**: ¡¿TE PEDIRA QUE SEAN NOVIOS? ¡¿Tendré que ser buena con mi cuñado? ¡OMG!

**Luna**: No pienso volver a decirte que no me gusta. Sabes bien que solo me gusta Nick y solo Nick Jonas. Deja en paz… _(Irritada.)_

**Star**: Bueno, bueno, no te me enojes… _(Abrazándola.)_ Déjame disfrutar mi caramel macciato. ¿Vamos a casa entonces? No hay más que hacer, los dos están en reunión.

**Luna**: ¡Qué rayos, iremos a casa!

**Star**: LLEVEMOS GALLETAS CON CHOCOCHIPS, ¿y vemos una película allá? Tengo ganas de matar el tiempo con galleta y popcorn. _(Sonriendo.)_

**Luna**: ¡SI! ¡Y helado! ¿Aunque sea peque, sí mamá?

**Star**: ¡Popcorn, helado con galleta! ¡Y VEMOS THE NOTEBOOK! Nada mejor que ver The Notebook comiendo helado.

**Luna**: ¡Y PS I LOVE YOU!

**Star**: ¡SI, SI, SI! ¡PELICULAS! Hay que aprovechar el tiempo antes de que tengamos finales...

**Luna**: ¡Sí! Porque después, entre grabaciones y finales no podremos ni respirar.

**Star & Luna**: ¡Noche de chicas!

_Así, las chicas se fueron a casa y vieron las películas comiendo helado, popcorn y llorando como nunca, aprovechando el tiempo juntas._


	21. ECHO PARK LAKE

**Capítulo#20**

_Los días pasan, las chicas asisten a clases y trabajan en el Starbucks… Luna sale de clases con la carpeta de dibujos, etc. Suena su celular..._

**Luna**: ¿Alo, Mimi? ¿No puedes salir hoy? No te preocupes... Todo bien... No, recién estoy saliendo de clases... No, no; no te preocupes... Tengo tarea así que aprovecharé el tiempo... Sí, sí; saludos a Noah... Cuídate, bye... _(Cuelga.)_ Bueno, entonces cambio de planes. Ahora a hacer tarea. Más le vale a Joe que haya escuchado lo que le dije...

_Para un bus y se sube. Se ve que dibuja en pleno bus, finalmente se para y se baja en su paradero. Llega frente al apartamento y esta Nick apoyado en un carro con lentes oscuros mirando su BlackBerry y con un sombrero con el cual parecía tratar de disimular quien era. Luna reconociéndolo se le acerca sin que él lo note._

**Luna**: ¡OH MY GOD! ¡ERES NICK JONAS!

**Nick**: ¡¿Yo? No, se equi… _(Levantando la vista y viendo a Luna.)_ ¿Soy muy obvio?

**Luna**: Algo... No eres muy bueno disfrazándote en realidad.

**Nick**: ¿Necesitas ayuda? _(Viendo los cuadernos de dibujo.)_

**Luna**: Nah, cargo con ellos desde que tengo memoria… ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Nick**: Pues... Te dejé plantada ayer por culpa de la reunión, así que te debía una. Tenemos hasta la 10 para hacer lo que quieras... Después de eso, la carrosa se convierte en calabaza y yo en ratón...

**Luna**: ¿A las 10? Creí que Cenicienta tenía hasta las 12.

**Nick**: Cenicienta tiene hasta las doce, pero yo tengo mañana una entrevista a las 6 am y mamá nos quiere hoy temprano para dormir bien y papá para un último ensayo de la canción de mañana.

**Luna**: Oh, so, ¿eres mío por 4 horas?

**Nick**: Sí, tienes cuatro horas para que vayamos a donde quieras. Pero tienes que tener algo...

**Luna**: ¿Qué? _(Nick le da una cajita.)_

**Nick**: Ábrela.

**Luna**: _(La abre y encuentra un papelito adentro, lo lee en voz alta.)_ Válido por cuatro horas.

**Nick**: ¿Estás segura que quieres usarlo ahora?

**Luna**: ¡Obvio! Ya te tomaste la molestia de venir hasta aquí. ¡Así que vamos! _(Sonriendo.)_

**Nick**: _(Abre la puerta del carro para que Luna.)_ Sube y dime a donde quieres ir.

**Luna**: No sé... ¡Elige tú! A ver, ¡sorpréndeme!

**Nick**: ¿No elegí yo ayer el cine el cual fue desastroso? Te toca elegir. Vale por cuatro horas de hacer lo que quieras. No soy Joe, él es la mente creativa.

**Luna**: Eh, eres el señor Canciones-Geniales algo debería ocurrírsete, ¿no? Pero bueno, déjame pensar… _(Cierra los ojos.) _

**Nick**: ¿Cierras los ojos? ¿Cuál es el chiste?

**Luna**: ¡No sé, estoy imaginando en que podemos divertirnos!

**Nick**: ¡Seguro! _(No tomándola en serio.)_

**Luna**: Eh, no eres Joe recuerdas. _(Sacándole la lengua.)_

**Nick**: Si, tienes razón…

**Luna**: Entonces déjame trabajar.

**Nick**: ¿Y si vamos a comer sushi? Joe dice que adoras el sushi...

**Luna**: Sí pero siempre voy con Joe. Contigo tengo 4 horas para hacer lo que quiera tiene que ser otra cosa... _(Pensando detenidamente.)_

**Nick**: Complicado; no quiero gastar una de nuestras horas aquí pensando. Solo digo no…

**Luna**: Ok; tenemos que comer. ¡Es mi placer culposo numero 5020! ¡Pizza Hut!

**Nick**: Vamos a Pizza Hut entonces... _(Sonriéndole.)_

_El carro recorre por ahí por allá y llega al Pizza Hut._

**Luna**: ¡Cheese sticks! ¡Tenía como 1 mes y medio sin comer aquí! ¡Gracias Nick! _(Abrazándole el brazo.)_

**Nick**: Vamos Moon… _(Jalando su brazo con Lu agarrada de él.)_

_Comen, comen y, ¿comen? Y es la hora del postre. _

**Nick**: ¿Vas a pedir postre?

**Luna**: No sé, dime tú, ¿vas a pagarlo? _(Riendo.)_ ¿O ya te quité todo el dinero que tenías pidiendo pizza de pepperoni?

**Nick**: No es eso. Es que aquí cerca hay un lugar donde venden unos helados deliciosos y pensaba invitarte...

**Luna**: ¡Awwwww! _(Soltando la carta.)_ ¡Entonces vámonos! _(Feliz.)_

_Salen del Pizza Hut después de que Nick pagara y se van por ahí. Mientras el carro los sigue, llegan a la cosa de los helados._

**Nick**: Estoy seguro de que Joe te ha traído a uno de estos antes; el adora venir a Pinkberry.

**Luna**: Podría jurar que no.

**Nick**: Que raro; pero, mejor para mí. Este lugar tiene unos helados deliciosos. Escoge el que quieras.

**Luna**: ¡OHHH DIOS! ¡Podría pasar horas aquí!

**Nick**: Mmm... ¿Puedo escoger por ti? ¿O te molesta?

**Luna**: ¡Oh; no, no! ¡Anda, será divertido!

**Nick**: Mmm... Entonces a mí, por favor, deme uno natural.

**Encargado**: ¿Con qué lo desea?

**Nick**: Con caramelo italiano y cookies and cream. Y para ella, -mirando a luna - veamos si he estado poniendo cuidado a las clases de Star, dele un helado de mango.

**Encargado**: ¿Con?

**Nick**: Kiwi y chips de chocolate.

**Encargado**: ¿Algo mas?

**Nick**: Mmm… Un par de ositos de gomita.

**Luna**: ¡YAY! Te aviso de una vez que voy a estar hiperactiva como por una hora. _(Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.)_

**Nick**: ¿Por qué? _(Sonriendo como rarament__e __Nick hace__.)_

**Luna**: ¿Y aún lo preguntas? ¿Estás viendo cuanto dulce tiene esto?

**Nick**: Nosotros venimos aquí por que es el único helado saludable porque en realidad no es helado, es yogurt helado. Todo es con edulcorantes y sin grasa pero sabe delicioso. Ya Joe o Star te habrán comentado que por mi diabetes no puedo comer azúcar...

**Luna**: Si; Star me dijo el día de la comida en tu casa. _(Sentándose__.)_

**Nick**: _(Mira su reloj.)_ Mmm...

**Luna**: ¿Qué pasa?

**Nick**: _(Mirando su reloj y luego viendo a Luna.)_ ¿Te molestaría ir a caminar a esta hora?

**Luna**: Sí no me gusta caminar por que soy floja… Y además; ¿a esta hora?_(Sonriendo__.)_

**Nick**: _(__Resignado.)_ Entonces será para otro momento...

**Luna**: ¡Necio! Como piensas que voy a decirte que no si solo tenemos 4 horas. ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

**Nick**: _(Recuperando la sonrisa y tomando__ a Luna de la muñeca libre__.)_ Vamos entonces...

_Se suben al carro que da un par de vueltas...__Y llegan__; un gran letrero en la entrada__ les da la bienvenida: "ECHO PARK__"._

**Luna**: _(Cara de decepción.)_ Espera. _(Pausa.)_ ¿De todos los lugares habidos y por haber decides llevarme, a las 8.30 de la noche, a un parque?

**Nick**: Mmm... Sígueme. _(__Dan vueltas por el parque__, caminan bastante.)_

**Luna**: Aja... Camino, camino. Solo hay arboles y parejas... ¡IUU!

**Nick**: _(Riendo.)_ Espera y verás...

**Luna**: ¿Espero que? Llevamos media hora dando vueltas y vueltas...

**Nick**: Tan exagerada, vamos 15 minutos caminando...

**Luna**: ¡Sí; pero en círculos!

**Nick**: Que no; vamos al centro del parque...

**Luna**: ¿Al centro?

**Nick**: Si Moon, al centro.

**Luna**: La verdad, no quiero seguir caminando.

**Nick**: ¡Quejumbrosa! Ya vamos a llegar tranquila.

**Luna**: ¡No soy quejumbrosa!

**Nick**: ¡Si lo eres! Te estás quejando de desde que llegamos.

**Luna**: ¡No lo soy! Solo he estado molestándote todo el día… _(R__iendo__.)_

**Nick**: ¿Entonces me vas a acompañar hasta donde quiero llevarte o no?

**Luna**: Sí; pero si llegamos ahí pronto, mis pies te lo agradecerían._ (Sonriendo.)_

**Nick**: Tenemos que llegar a aquel puente._ (Señalando delante de ellos.)_

**Luna**: ¿Toda esta caminata para llegar a un puente? ¡Me estafaste!

**Nick**: Ven... _(Volviéndola a tomar de la muñeca y llevándola hasta el puente.)_

**Luna**: ¡Oh mira! ¡Estamos en el puente! _(Pausa.)_ No le veo lo maravilloso...

**Nick**: Moon...

**Luna**: ¡Mira; oh, es un puente es de madera! ¡Mira que puente tan...!

**Nick**: _(La corta y con un dedo voltea su rostro a la derecha y __Luna ve __el lago y la ciudad llena de luces reflejada en él.)_ Mira esto...

**Luna**: ¡Qué hermoso! Siento que ya no me duele nada... _(Maravillada.)_ Esto valió la pena completamente.

**Nick**: ¿En serio te gustó? _(Feliz apoyándose en la baranda del puente.)_

**Luna**: ¡Sí! En Venezuela no tenemos sitios como este... Tenía mucho tiempo sin ver luces tan bonitas. Desde que llegue aquí he estado siempre ocupada y sino cansada... Gracias por darme un respiro.

**Nick**: Eso es reconfortante. _(Hizo una pausa como calculando lo que iba a decir.) _Bienvenida a mi lugar secreto; debes jurar que no se lo dirás a NA-DIE.

**Luna**: Con nadie dices...

**Nick**: NADIE. _(__Cortándola__.) _¡Y te repito NADIE! ¡Ni a Joe y por favor Moon, menos a Frankie!

**Luna**: Ok, señor lugar secreto. _(S__onriendo__.)_ Aunque suena un poco extraño "lugar secreto"; ¿de verdad nadie conoce este sitio?

**Nick**: Star no lo conoce si a eso te refieres... (_Sonriendo, Lu se sonroja y desvía su mirada de nuevo a las luces.)_ Este es el lugar al que me gusta venir para despejarme, aclarar las ideas, dar un respiro... El lago es hermoso y en la noche las luces de la ciudad lo adornan de una manera maravillosa. ¿Este lugar da paz no te parece?

**Luna**: Definitivamente siento como si no tuviera nada de que preocuparme.

**Nick**: Entonces mas te vale no decir nada. Siendo franco, si Frankie o Joe se enteran son capaces de arruinarlo...

**Luna**: No les contaré nada. ¡Pinky promise! _(R__iéndose__.)_

**Nick**: Muy bien. _(Respirando más tranquilo.)_ Ahora cuéntame; ¿sirvieron las cuerdas que compraste ayer?

**Luna**: ¡Sí! Y al parecer no lo ha notado, es un alivio.

**Nick**: _(Riendo.)_

**Luna**: ¿Qué pasa? _(Entre dientes.)_

**Nick**: _(Riendo.)_ Nada, nada...

**Luna**: ¡TU SABES ALGO! ¡DIME!

**Nick**: ¿Yo? ¿Pero yo que voy a saber? ¿De qué?

**Luna**: ¡DIME NICK O LE CUENTO A FRANKIE! Y eso es peor que contarle a Joe.

**Nick**: Ok, ok te diré. Aunque igual ya habías prometido que no dirías nada pero ok. Mmm... Star sabe que cambiaste las cuerdas y de hecho está bastante feliz con el juego que compraste... Pero sabe que rompiste las anteriores.

**Luna**: ¿Tú le dijiste?

**Nick**: No le dije; ella se dio cuenta sola.

**Luna**: ¡Le dijiste! ¡¿Cómo se iba a dar cuenta?

**Nick**: Moon... ¿Crees que no conoce su guitarra? Me llamó anoche y me dijo "Gracias. Esas eran las cuerdas que quería, eras el único en saberlo. Pero te olvidaste de decirle a Moon como ponerlas." Al parecer no las pusiste exactamente en el orden correcto...

**Luna**: ¿Como que no? Me asegure de que estuvieran en buen orden y hasta la afine con mi iPod! ¡Lo hice a toda carrera! ¡Deberían darme crédito!

**Nick**: Aja, sí. Eso lo hiciste bien. Pero, haciéndolo a toda carrera pusiste las cuerdas como para un guitarrista zurdo...

**Luna**: Ugh... No vale... Lo olvidé. Mi primo es zurdo, siempre le he ayudado a él... Se me pasó.

**Nick**: En realidad, la gente suele tener mas problemas cuando la afinan para un zurdo que para un diestro... Así que en cierta forma, felicidades.

**Luna**: No vale...

**Nick**: Igual me dijo que no es la primera vez que pasa algo así... _(__Riendo.)_ Me dijo que encontró una partitura hermosa el otro día.

**Luna**: _(Nerviosa.)_ Respecto a eso. ¡Es que tenía una partitura y se daño toda con algo que le cayo encima!

**Nick**: ¿Y la copiaste a mano no?

**Luna**: ¡Sí! ¡Y con tinta china! ¡¿Sabes lo que me costó copiarla toda?

**Nick**: Me imagino...

**Luna**: Fue cansando. Y Joe no ayudaba mucho; ¡fue su idea!

**Nick**: Lo imaginé...

**Luna**: Fue di... ¿Espera qué?

**Nick**: Joe también copió una de mis partituras a mano. ¿El viejo mito de que las partituras que no son fotocopias son hechas con tinta? No, son lapicero pero por la calidad del papel que se usa parece tinta. _(Riendo.)_

**Luna**: Yo le dije a Joe que compráramos una por internet pero el dijo "¡NO! ¡Se va a dar cuenta!"

**Nick**: Nunca debes escuchar a Joe, ¡es torpe!

**Luna**: Como yo…

**Nick**: No créeme; no eres como él.

**Luna**: Si lo soy; solo que, un poquito menos molesta.

**Nick**: Bueno, si lo pones así; creo que sí. _(S__onriéndole__.)_

**Luna**: ¿Gracias?

**Nick**: Estoy bromeando. _(Pausa.)_ ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes uno?

**Luna**: ¿Ein?

**Nick**: Un lugar secreto...

**Luna**: Te dije que a duras penas he tenido tiempo para estar contigo aquí... Después que Sol nos habló es que hemos tenido un poco más de tiempo libre. Pero, buscaré mi propio lugar.

**Nick**: Pero este no... Este es mío. _(Molestándola.)_ Los Ángeles es muy grande, estoy seguro que encontrarás uno.

**Luna**: ¡No seas así! ¡Comparte un poquito del parque, malo! _(Poniendo cara de gato.)_

**Nick**: No, no. Este es mi lugar secreto. No sabes cuanto me costó encontrarlo y esconderlo de Joe... Si lo comparto contigo seguro Joe también andará por aquí.

**Luna**: Pero...

**Nick**: Mi lugar. ¡¿Quieres que deje de escribir música; es eso?

**Luna**: ¡NO! ¡Está bien; voy a encontrarme el mío y no te voy a llevar a que lo veas!

**Nick**: Le diré a Joe que tienes un lugar secreto y te perseguirá hasta saberlo y lo arruinará; ya verás. Y tú no puedes decir del mío porque ya lo prometiste.

**Luna**: De que puedo, puedo. Que lo prometí y cumpla mi promesa, esa es otra historia.

**Nick**: ¿Entonces quieres ser conocida como una mentirosa?

**Luna**: Pero, ¿por qué habría de llevarte a mi lugar? Es injusto que le cuentes a Joe si yo no puedo contarle.

**Nick**: Es injusto que yo te haya mostrado mi lugar si tú no me muestras el tuyo...

**Luna**: Yo no te dije que me trajeras _(Riéndose__.)_

**Nick**: ¿Ah si? ¿Tú no me pediste traerte?

**Luna**: Sabes que aunque diga que no lo haré al final serás la primera y única persona en verlo. _(Resignada.)_

**Nick**: Me siento especial. ¿Y Star?

**Luna**: ¡NO! ¡Star es como TU Joe en MI vida!

**Nick**: No creo que Star sea así…

**Luna**: Un poquito menos... Pero con poquito me refiero a algo mínimo, casi imperceptible.

**Nick**: _(Ríe.)_

**Luna**: No es por apurarte... Pero, tu carro se va a convertir en calabaza si no nos vamos pronto. Tus papás van a enojarse...

**Nick**: _(Ve su reloj.)_ Tienen razón cuando dicen que el tiempo pasa volando cuando te diviertes.

**Luna**: Frase trillada de Joe. _(Riendo.)_

**Nick**: ¿Gracias?

**Luna**: Hablando en serio… Son las 9 y media pasadas, si me dejas en casa ya… (Calculando la hora.) No, aún así llegaras tarde a tu casa; vamos...

Salen del parque y se suben al auto. Después de varias vueltas por la ciudad, llegan al apartamento. Nick se baja y le abre la puerta a Luna para que baje.

**Luna**: Buenas noches. _(Sonriendo.)_

**Nick**: Buenas noches Moon...

**Luna**: _(Abre la puerta para entrar al edificio.)_

**Nick**: Una última pregunta. ¿Te arrepientes de haber usado el cupón hoy?

**Luna**: No soy una persona de arrepentimientos, Las decisiones que tomó generalmente no están pensadas así que tuve que aprender a no arrepentirme de nada de lo que hago.

**Nick**: Interpretaré eso como un "Sí Nick, me arrepiento de haberlo usado porque sería genial volver a salir para enseñarte mi sitio secreto y si tuviera mi cupón sería mas fácil."

**Luna**: Niño idiota...

**Nick**: Sabes que piensas eso. _(Entrando al auto con una sonrisa.)_

**Luna**: Sí, pienso que eres un idiota...

**Nick**: No. Sabes que quisieras tener otro cupón... _(Cerrando la puerta del auto y este se va.)_

**Luna**: Quiero tener muchos cupones idiota... _(Suspirando mientras entra al apartamento.)_


End file.
